


Conference Wives

by dance_the_code



Series: Conference Wives [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 175
Words: 78,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_the_code/pseuds/dance_the_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie really should tell someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Challenge: Girlfriend

Title: Conference Wives  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 240  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize is not mine.  
Summary: Charlie really should tell someone...

  
He had a girlfriend.

Really.

He did.

He just hadn’t told anyone.

Ten years ago he technically had started dating two at the same time. That was pretty much because his “girlfriend” had a girlfriend and he was the beard for both of them.

He was their conference husband. They were his conference wives, probably made a lot of people jealous too, walking into an Algebra mixer with two beautiful women on his arm. The pictures from last year were still in his top desk drawer, just yesterday he had sworn to himself that he would put one or two into a frame on his desk, just to see how people reacted – like Don or Larry or Amita.

Maybe he could hide a camera somewhere and get pictures of their reactions to the pictures - especially the one where they both kissed him. He had even thought abut posting that one on the fridge when he came home from the conference.

But now, well, things were different.

They were dead. A car accident and that was the end of two of the most beautiful minds he had ever connected with.

And their son had his last name, his genes and a whole head full of stories in which Don was the hero, saving the world.

He also had a ticket to LA. He was due to arrive in an hour.

And he still hadn’t told anyone. Except the cab driver, but he probably didn't count.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t old enough to drink…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – for admiralandrea – continues Conference Wives and Top Drawer, Left. No beta – sorry about mistakes.

Title: Memories  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 193 (not counting Margarita recipe)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize is not mine.  
Summary: He wasn’t old enough to drink…  
Note: – for admiralandrea – continues Conference Wives and Top Drawer, Left. No beta – sorry about mistakes.

In the back of the cab he remembered.

He wasn’t actually old enough to drink when Eva taught him how to make Margaritas.

Strawberry ones.

Fresh strawberries picked that morning at this place Alexis knew in the middle of nowhere and cheap grad student tequila, the kind that no one in their right mind drinks straight and Tabasco sauce from the cafeteria.

Ice and a blender stolen from the frat house down the street, during a beer blast that Eva had attended just for this purpose – Alexis always said Eva had larceny in her heart, Charlie had to agree.

He wasn’t their beard then, not yet, he looked too young, and it wouldn’t have worked. He had even tried growing a beard. That had not helped. But, it made Alexis laugh after a hard phone call from her parents.

He would have to remember exactly how to Eva made them. Maybe Don knew.

Because now, instead of it being Eva and Alexis’ responsibility to tell Isaac about him between bedtime phone calls, it was his responsibility to tell Isaac about them.

He had time. He could do this. But he really needed help.

Note: It’s called a SEEING RED MARGARITA  
1 cup strawberries  
1/3 cup tequila  
2 Tbsp lime juice  
2 Tbsp superfine sugar  
1/2 tsp TABASCO brand Pepper Sauce  
2 cups ice cubes  
  
Combine strawberries, tequila, lime juice, sugar and TABASCO® Sauce in blender; blend until smooth. With machine running, add ice cubes through small opening. Serve immediately.  
  
Serves 2


	3. Top Drawer, Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is good at going through other people’s things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – for Emma – continues Conference Wives.

Prompt 71 – Rifle

Title: Top Drawer, Left  
Pairing/Characters: Don  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 673 – sort’ve long, but the bunny wouldn’t let go  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don is good at going through other people’s things.  
Note: – for Emma – continues Conference Wives.

If there was one thing that Don was good at it was going through other people’s things. Especially when it was important.

So, with Larry standing right next to him, pretty much breathing in his collar and moving from foot to foot like he was either expecting to get caught or had to go to the bathroom, Don Eppes was rifling through his brother’s desk.

The call from Larry had been peculiar. This wasn’t really saying anything, most things Larry was involved in seemed peculiar to Don. But this time it had something to do with Charlie.

According to Larry, Charlie had taken a phone call during a meeting between the two of them and here Larry had gone off on a tangent about something Don could not even remotely hope to understand until Don interrupted him and told him the conversation wasn’t important.

Larry had continued that Charlie had become quite pale during the conversation, asked about arrangements, asked about someone named Isaac and then after some pleasantries and other comments that made little sense not knowing what the conversation was about, he had hung up. Then Charlie had sat there and stared at Larry as though Larry wasn’t there.

“Which of course I might not have been…”

Don had interrupted him again. “The point, Larry?”

“Ah, yes, well…since it was apparently a death, for which you have my sympathy since I am assuming it was in the family, I was wondering when the service was and if you needed anything, because Charles isn’t answering his phone and he wasn’t talking to anyone yesterday, he just taught his class, sat in his office, stared at some things on his desk and now he’s gone…so…”

After a quick call home to verify with Alan that there wasn’t anyone in the family named Isaac and that no, Alan had not seen Charlie, Don had headed for Charlie’s office.

Larry had finagled the spare key from the department secretary saying that Don was coming and Charlie had been working on something for the FBI that Don needed, but no one could reach Charlie.

So, here they were. The top of the desk was covered in…well, math stuff. The right side of the desk, first drawer, chalk, paper clips, post it notes, the second drawer, math stuff, the third drawer, files of math stuff. Don knew, he had taken each one out and looked through it. Nothing but math stuff.

Bottom drawer of he left side, math stuff. Lots and lots of math stuff and a collection of odds and ends, Einstein action figures and a box of junior mints.

Middle drawer, pencils, pens, boxes on index cards, and the world’s most disorganized organizer. Don set that on the desk, if necessary, he would go through it. The top drawer however, that had a wealth of information in it. Pictures.

Pictures of Charlie with two women.  
Two very pretty women, one brunette with bright green eyes and a mischievous smile and the other a blonde with blue eyes and a martini glass.  
Two apparently very friendly women.

Don gaped. Larry gaped. Don remembered he was supposed to be looking for something about someone named Isaac and not wondering about who the women were, but he flipped over the third picture, hoping there would be names.

The writing wasn’t Charlie’s, but the information was clear.

Eva, Alexis and Charlie, Algebra mixer, 2005 - Ohio State-Denison Math Conference

He left the picture on the desk, planning to take it and demand answers later.

The next picture in the pile was of a little boy. A little boy that looked a hell of a lot like Charlie, wearing an Einstein t-shirt and grinning. Brilliant green eyes, just like those of one of the two women in the picture, but the rest was pure Charlie.

Don flipped the picture over, slowly. Isaac, 3, smiling for Daddy, Ohio State-Denison Math Conference.

Don told himself he needed to rifle through Charlie’s desk more often as he sat down heavily in the chair.


	4. More from the Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is now well aware that Charlie can keep secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for NeuroVanity – Conference Wives, Top Drawer, Left, Memories. No Beta, sorry about mistakes.

30 Secret  
Title: More from the Drawer  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Charlie, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 408  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize is not mine.  
Summary: Don is now well aware that Charlie can keep secrets.  
Note: for NeuroVanity – Conference Wives, Top Drawer, Left, Memories. No Beta, sorry about mistakes.

Okay. After his ability to breathe returned and Larry stopped babbling in his ear, Don cursed himself for ever saying Charlie couldn’t keep a secret.

“Okay, Larry…one more time. When did Charlie ask about Isaac?”

“When? Well, it had to be sometime around 2:30…our meeting started at about one and…”

“Larry, I meant during the phone call! What did he say about Isaac during the phone call?”

“Oh, right, it was after the arrangements part, he didn’t sound happy about whatever the response to that was, then he said Isaac is coming or something like that, maybe he said something about the flight? And tomorrow, but tomorrow would be today wouldn’t it…unless its tomorrow, because tomorrow is always…”

“Larry, I really need you to stop talking right now. God, I need to call dad…he’s a grandfather. I have to ring Charlie’s neck. I need to find Charlie and make him tell dad and then ring Charlie’s neck.”

Don pulled everything out of that drawer. Letters, years worth of letters, each one written in two different feminine scripts. Baby pictures and unintelligible crayon drawings, notes in Charlie’s handwriting about toys and interests, clothing and shoe sizes.

More pictures of Charlie with the women, one with Charlie holding the little boy (Isaac, he told himself, your nephew’s name is Isaac) and saying something to the camera.

Don could bet it was about math. The look in Charlie’s eyes was that number glaze, probably determining the kid’s future height, weight and shoe size by the length of the tiny fingers clutching his thumb.

Don’s phone rang. Larry fled the room as though it had suddenly filled with fire.

“Eppes.”

“Uh, Don…we need to talk…”

“Damn straight we need to talk, Charlie…”

“Um…Don?”

“Are you at the airport?”

“How? How did you know that?”

“Larry called me about the phone call yesterday.”

“Larry called you yesterday?”

“No, Charlie.” Don gritted his teeth. “He called me today about the call you received yesterday. You are picking Isaac up at the airport?”

“Yes…the flight’s delayed…I’m…I need to…Don, this isn’t…I don’t even know what to say… there were reasons, Don.”

“They had better be good ones and you had better come up with them quick, because I am going to pick up dad and we will meet you two there.”

He hung up and collected the evidence from the top drawer into a plastic bag. He would go over all of it in the car.


	5. How to Say it…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is now well aware that Charlie can keep secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for – artemis_rain Conference Wives, Top Drawer, Left, Memories, More from the Drawer…No Beta, sorry about mistakes.

Title: How to Say it…  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 137 - getting the hang of this! Profuse apologies again to Emma.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize is not mine.  
Summary: Don is now well aware that Charlie can keep secrets.  
Note: for – artemis_rain Conference Wives, Top Drawer, Left, Memories, More from the Drawer…No Beta, sorry about mistakes.  
Long bits moved here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

*Dad, I don’t know how to say this but…Charlie has fathered you a grandson and he’s going to be here soon.*

Nope. That wasn’t it.

*Dad, congratulations, you’re a grandfather…and you get to skip the diapers part.*

Maybe.

Don flipped through the photographs and drawings and letters sitting in the passenger’s seat and looked at the house.

He selected the picture of Isaac smiling at the camera (at Charlie, according to the back) and walked up to the door. Alan opened it before he could knock.

“Don? Don, what’s wrong? Did you find Charlie?”

“Dad…this is a picture of your grandson. Charlie promises he’ll explain when we get to the airport.”

Alan took the picture and just stared at it silently.

Yeah, that was the right way to start the conversation. Charlie could take it from there.


	6. The Passenger’s Seat is another world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is driving to the airport and Alan is in the passenger's seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – for slick_puppy– continues Conference Wives Series.

Title: The Passenger’s Seat is another world.  
Pairing/Characters: Alan  
Rating/Category: G  
Word Count: 148  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don is driving to the airport and Alan is in the passenger's seat.  
Note: – for slick_puppy– continues Conference Wives Series.  
Longer bits here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

He had spent too long listening to Larry. He had possibly died. He was experiencing some form of hysteria. He had dropped through some rabbit hole into another world where his sons actually listened to him and gave him grandchildren.

He should tell Don he’s driving like a maniac. He should tell Charlie to bring the girl to dinner. He should ask Charlie if he met the boy’s mother already. He should ask Don what is going on. He should ask Don what the boy’s name is.

He continued to stare at the picture. The boy had Charlie’s hair, all of it and then some, his hair was a little too long, his mother probably liked it that way. His eyes, well, those must be his mother’s and his nose too. He had a grandson and Charlie would explain why it had taken so long to tell him.


	7. Not What They Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …The county coroner signed off on it …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –to Ellisonbabe, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives. No Beta - sorry about mistakes.

Title: Not What They Wanted  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 161  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: …The county coroner signed off on it …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –to Ellisonbabe, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives. No Beta - sorry about mistakes.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

 

Charlie spotted the familiar profile of Alexis and Eva’s lawyer. He knew Tony from before he had passed the bar exam. He was an old friend. Isaac held his hand as he walked toward Charlie, but before Tony could say anything Isaac let go and ran across baggage claim to his father, slamming into his leg and clutching his knee.

Charlie ran a hand through the different, but familiar curls. “It’s okay, Isaac, it’s okay.”

Tony hurried over. “Sorry, Charlie…don’t have any of my own yet, didn’t realize he’d run…”

“It’s okay, Tony.”

Tony held a brown paper bag under one arm. Charlie swallowed. “Is that…”

“Yeah, I know…Charlie…the county coroner signed off on it, police called Alexis’ parents, not me…and you remember what they were like…”

Charlie nodded. Alexis’ father had the all gays will burn in hell mindset.

“Why did they call him?”

“His business card was in Alexis’ purse – probably had been there forever.”

Charlie nodded and reached out for the bag. Tony handed it over.

Charlie stood there a long moment, Isaac clinging to his knee, Tony mumbling something about a trust and the ashes of his best friends in his hands.


	8. Meeting Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …the man who saved the world …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –to Philleegirl, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Meeting Isaac  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Don, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 193  
Spoilers: Noisy Edge – but from a five year old perspective  
Summary: …the man who saved the world …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –to Philleegirl, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

After parking the car, Don dragged Alan across the parking lot and through the sliding doors into baggage claim and stopped.

Charlie was standing there, the little boy (Isaac, his mind chided him) clinging to his leg, a paper bag in his hands and that fight, flight, p v np look on his face. Some other guy was talking to him, waiving his hands and Charlie was nodding, he looked up from the paper bag and over at the baggage carousel. He nodded again and the man walked away.

Don walked over, not really sure how his legs were working and crouched down next to Isaac.

“Hey, kiddo. You Isaac?”

The little boy nodded, green eyes filled with tears.

“I’m your uncle Don.”

“Agen Don?”

“Yes. I work for the FBI.”

“Sidekick Mathmagician go squish-squash. Agen Don find the flee fly, save the world.”

The tears were drying on the little boy’s cheeks as he stared at the man who saved the world.

The man who saved the world looked into those awestruck green eyes for a moment and decided that he would wait a few days before yelling at the math magician.


	9. So this is what it’s like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Alan meets Isaac …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –to Slick Puppy, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: So this is what it’s like  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Don, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 154  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: …Alan meets Isaac …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –to Slick Puppy, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Alan stared. The little boy was reaching out, letting go of Charlie’s leg and giving Don a hug – a hug that apparently Don was not expecting because his elder son lost his balance and fell over from his crouched position.

The laughter of his first grandchild rang through the airport.

Charlie looked down, reached out a hand to help his brother up.

His son was a father. He was a grandfather.

Charlie said something to Don, Don said something to the little boy, the little boy nodded and Don started to walk over, the little boy up in his arms. Charlie walked over to a man in a suit, struggling with luggage.

“Dad…this is Isaac Alan Eppes, Isaac, this is your Grandpa Alan.”

Little grandson hands reached out and touched the cheek of his father’s father, wiping at the soft tears he found there.

“S’okay, Granpa Alan, s’okay.”

So, this is what it’s like.


	10. New Family Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Charlie never remembered a camera…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –to jobiegirl6, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: New Family Pictures  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Don, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 200 (exactly – ye ha)  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: …Charlie never remembered a camera…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –to jobiegirl6, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

 

Tony looked past Charlie to where Charlie’s brother was passing Isaac to Charlie’s father. Then he looked at Charlie.

“Charlie, hey, can you hang out with the bags a minute…I’ll be right back.”

Charlie nodded and assembled the luggage around his feet, still clutching the bag containing the urn with Eva and Alexis’ joint ashes.

Tony dashed to the airport newsstand. He knew from Eva that Charlie loved pictures. Every year for Hanukah they send Charlie eight pictures of events he missed during the year or eight pictures of things they had all done together. Charlie asked for the same thing every year.

He knew from Alexis that Charlie never remembered a camera and if he remembered a camera, he forgot film or batteries or subsequently left the camera on a park bench.

He knew that one of the boxes he shipped from Eva and Alexis’ house contained nothing but photo albums. He picked up and paid for the disposable camera. They would need to start new albums. He walked over to Charlie’s family and tapped Charlie’s brother on the shoulder.

“Um, hey, Eppses, can I get you to stand over by where I stranded Charlie for a few pictures?”


	11. The Greater Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Charlie snaps out of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –to slick_puppy, who wanted Charlie to snap out of it and connect, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: The Greater Treasure  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 220  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: …Charlie snaps out of it…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –to slick_puppy, who wanted Charlie to snap out of it and connect, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

His mind was racing through a thousand memories as Alan handed Isaac to him for the picture. He heard his father say something, heard Don say something, but neither registered with any meaning. Pictures flashed through his mind like numbers, but oh so much more precious.

Eva teaching him to tango…in heels. He still didn’t know where she found heels that fit him.

Alexis’ frantic phone call that it had worked and Eva was pregnant. Eva’s grumbled curses about Alexis being too much of a mother hen.

The decision to not tell anyone’s parents, all three of them sitting on the couch, Charlie rubbing Eva’s feet and Alexis repeatedly jumping up and cleaning the living room.

The first time Isaac looked at him and called him daddy. The look on Eva’s face when Isaac called her “Meva.”

The stern words from Alexis on a Tuesday night “Cut back on the stories about Don, Charlie, Isaac said he wants to be an agent when he grows up now and we do not need to discuss why statistically that is his mothers’ worst nightmare.”

He looked at Isaac, not registering that Tony was still taking pictures and kissed his forehead. Isaac giggled and wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck.

The memories were precious, but this little boy was a greater treasure.


	12. Reschedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don never cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –to everyone who has commented- thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Reschedule  
Pairing/Characters: Billy Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 215  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don never cancelled.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: –to everyone who has commented- thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Cooper listened to the message on his voice mail for a third time. Picked up the phone, canceled their reservations at the restaurant, called a local friend and offered him the tickets for the game.

And then he listened to the message again.

“Coop, sorry…something’s come up and I’m not exactly sure what it is, I have to cancel. I’ll call. I have no idea what’s going on. I have to go get my dad. I’m sorry, I know this was important…I…sorry Coop, I’ll make it up to you.”

He sat down and thought about what to do. He could call hospitals. No, Don hadn’t mentioned a hospital. He could call Don, see if there was anything he could do. He could call anyone on Don’s team and find out from them what’s going on…could be Charlie, could be anything.

He listened again. Did Don sound panicked? Confused? Drugged? He grabbed his keys. He would just drive by the Eppes place and see if anyone was there. Just in the neighborhood. No, he tossed the keys back on the table. Don said he would call. He should just grab a beer, turn on a game and wait.

Cooper picked up the keys again. He was not a patient man, when it came to Don Eppes.


	13. Driving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive home from the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –neurovanity- thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Driving Home  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Alan, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 267  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: The drive home from the airport  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: –neurovanity- thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Don spent most of the ride back to the house looking in the rear-view mirror, watching his brother play number games with Isaac while the lawyer (Tony, his brain supplied) talked about paperwork, trust funds, disposition of a condo and Isaac’s belonging and some personal things that he believed Charlie would want that would arrive at the house in the next few weeks.

Charlie was still holding on to the paper bag. He seemed oddly protective of it. Don resisted the big brother urge to reach back and grab it from him just to see what was inside.

Alan alternated between telling Don to watch the road and looking through the photos and drawings and letters in the bag he found on the floor on the passenger side.

*Charlie, Isaac was asking about you today, knows we’re going to see you soon. Alexis dressed him up as Einstein for Halloween. Reminded me of when you tried to grow a beard, remember that? Of course, you never removed your mustache and tried to eat it.*

Alan wondered about the two women, he wondered about the little boy intent on watching his father’s every move in the back seat of Don’s car. He wondered how he could get Charlie alone for ten minutes so he could explain what was going on.

He flipped through the pictures again and found the Halloween picture that corresponded with the note. A one-year old Isaac with grey hair and a lop-sided mustache wearing an over-sized sweater, sat amid pumpkins carved to read E = MC^2.

Alan laughed the rest of the way home.


	14. Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don, How bout you show Isaac the Koi pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –slick puppy- Cooper, Don and a small child...here you go. thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Fishy  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, the Koi  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 281  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don, How bout you show Isaac the Koi pond.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: –slick puppy- Cooper, Don and a small child...here you go. thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

When Don's car pulled into the driveway Cooper had to remind himself this wasn’t a stake out. He checked off the Eppeses as they exited the car. Don, Alan, Charlie, some guy in a suit, miniature replica of Charlie…wait a minute.

Cooper rolled down the window to hear what was being said.

“Don, how bout you show Isaac the Koi pond, I want to talk to Charlie and Tony a minute.”

“Sure, come on, Kiddo, let’s go meet the fish.”

“Fishy?”

“Yeah, fishy.”

Hearing Don say fishy to a small child was doing odd things to Cooper. He waited until the others went inside and then got out of the car. He walked quietly around to the back and watched Don crouched on the ground next to the pond, the little boy kept pointing into the pond, asking questions and telling the fish to stand still. Apparently the kid was loosing count.

He cleared his throat and almost sent Don sprawling into the pond. “So, this would be why you cancelled for tonight?”

Don looked up at him. “Yeah, Coop, this is Isaac…Charlie’s son. Isaac, this is Cooper.”

The little boy looked up at him and grinned. “Hi!”

“Hey, nice to meet you, Isaac.” He extended a hand. Isaac took it and dragged him over closer to the pond.

“Fishy.”  
“Yep, fishy.”

Cooper watched the fish, Don watched Cooper. Isaac let go of Cooper’s hand.

Both agents were amazed by their reflexes as they prevented Isaac from jumping into the pond.

“Pet the fishy?”

“Uh, no…they bite.” Cooper stuttered.

“Oh, that’s bad.”

“Yes, very bad.” Don nodded, glancing over his shoulder back at the house to make certain no one noticed.


	15. Heartbreak at the Dining Room Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan gets answers from Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –jobiegirl6, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Heartbreak at the Dining Room Table  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 295  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Alan gets answers from Charlie.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: –jobiegirl6, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

 

“Charlie, I have some questions.”

“I know.”

“Where’s Isaac’s mother?”

“Here.” Charlie carefully removed the urn from the bag. “Both of Isaac’s mothers are right here.”

“Both? Charlie?”

“Dad…Maybe you should sit down.”

Alan sat. His head was spinning, he was hurt, he was confused.

“Dad…Isaac’s mother’s name was Eva, she was essentially married to another remarkable young woman named Alexis. I met them at school… we kept in touch, went to conferences together, met up for road trips. Dad, you would have loved them…I loved them. Which is why when they were turned down by just about every clinic they could afford when they decided they wanted to have a baby, I…helped out.”

“Helped out?”

“Dad, I do not want to go through the particulars with you.”

“Oh.”

“Right, oh. We talked about it, we talked about it for months…I wanted to tell you and Don…but, well, Alexis’ family treated her terribly, Eva’s was still holding out hope that she would come to her senses…neither of their families was in the least bit accepting and we decided introducing a child to that, was not a good idea. We were going to tell you and Don, when Isaac was older and could understand, we didn’t want to lie to him, we just wanted to protect him.”

“So, you didn’t tell anyone.”

“People who knew Eva and Alexis and me from the math circuit sort’ve knew, but I doubt any of them had it fully figured out. Dad…this isn’t how this was supposed to be…they weren’t supposed to…”

Alan swallowed his anger. He swallowed his confusion and his pain. He stood up and rested a hand on his son’s shoulder and he kept it there while the young man’s heart broke at the dining room table.


	16. Ice Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don talks to Tony, after Tony trips. (Yeah, terrible abuse of prompt – go ahead, smack me around a little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to elysium1996 thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Ice Breaker  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 300  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don talks to Tony, after Tony trips. (Yeah, terrible abuse of prompt – go ahead, smack me around a little)  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to elysium1996 thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Tony left father and son in the dining room saying he would unload Isaac’s stuff from the car. He stepped into the backyard to ask Charlie’s brother if the car was unlocked when he tripped, alerting the two agents of his presence. They turned. He raised his hands.

Cooper sized up the suit. Don kept an eye on Isaac, but extended a hand. “Sorry, we didn’t quite meet earlier, Don Eppes.”

“Yeah, Charlie’s brother, I’m Tony, Alexis and Eva’s and well, technically Charlie’s lawyer.”

Cooper turned most of his attention to the little boy sitting on the grass, but kept an eye on the suit, especially since he was standing a little close to Don.

Tony froze as Isaac looked up at him with wide eyes, tears forming slowly. “Meva an Malexis?”

Tony scooped Isaac off the ground. “I know you miss them, Isaac.”

Coop backed up slightly, reassessing the situation and determining the best option for damage control.

Don cleared his throat. “So...”

Tony spotted the basketball in the grass and walked over to it. He tossed it to Cooper. “Hey, Isaac, I bet this nice man wants to play catch, you think you can help him out?” Isaac looked a little warily at Cooper, who tried to look friendly. Isaac nodded and Tony set him down .

Once Isaac was engrossed in the game, Tony turned back to Don. “Eva was Isaac’s mother, Alexis was her girlfriend, well, more than that…Charlie was their…well, he was theirs. That’s the simplest way of putting it.”

Don processed this a moment. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Really, you should talk to Charlie about it –the story of how he and the girls took amateur night at a strip club in Boston is a great ice breaker. Car unlocked?”

Don nodded.


	17. Brain Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don experiences brain melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to philleegirl. thanks for reading, go read her drabbles – go, right now, absorb the cuteness and then come back– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Brain Malfunction  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 131  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don experiences brain melt.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to philleegirl. thanks for reading, go read her drabbles – go, right now, absorb the cuteness and then come back– continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Don turned from watching the retreating lawyer in time to see Cooper take a basketball to the knee. Isaac giggled at Cooper’s expression and chased after the ball that had ricocheted back towards him.

Cooper managed a hoarse. “Did he say what I think he said?”

Don nodded.

“Don, I knew about you, but I’m starting to think your entire family might be kinky.”

Don nodded.

“Don, Don are you there?”

Don nodded.

“Don, is a grilled cheese sandwich president of the United States?”

Don nodded. “Um, yeah – voted for it.”

Cooper shook his head. A pair of little feet stumbled up to Cooper with the ball and nudged him with it to get his attention.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Agen Coop? Wha’s kinky?”

“Uh, Don…you want to help me out here? Don?”


	18. Owner’s Manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly some kids do come with a manual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Emma dedicated to my evil enabler – thank you, thank you, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Owner’s Manual  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 299  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Surprisingly some kids do come with a manual  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Emma dedicated to my evil enabler – thank you, thank you, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

 

Alan stepped out into the backyard after sending Charlie to get cleaned up. Don was standing very still looking befuddled. Alan walked over to Don.

“Don, are you alright?”

“What, huh? Yeah, Dad…I’m fine, where’s Charlie?”

“I sent him upstairs to have a shower after he fell apart at the table.”

“Fell apart? Is he okay?”

“Well, he has the ashes of two women in an urn on said table, usually that doesn’t define okay…Don, I want you to hold off interrogating Charlie about all this for a while.”

“Interrogate? I wasn’t going to interrogate him, I just have some questions, like why he hell didn’t he tell us? I think I’m allowed to ask him that…”

“Don, Charlie told me why and I don’t agree with him, but I see where they were coming from and right now Charlie needs us to help him out.”

“He sure in hell needs us to help him out…he can’t exactly take care of himself, how is he going to take care of Isaac?”

Tony reentered the yard carrying Isaac’s luggage and his overnight bag. “Well, I would hope he reads the manual.”

Alan turned. “Are you telling me my grandson comes with a manual? What sort of manual is this?”

“Tony set down the bags and fished through his overnight bag until he located an army green binder, filled with sheets of paper. “This is what Alexis and Eva came up with for babysitters, has everything in it, important dates, food allergies, favorite recipes, games, holiday traditions, pictures Isaac likes to look at, movies and television shows he likes to watch and exactly what time in the evening to call his daddy for a bedtime story. With blank pages in the back that I’m sure you’ll fill in on your own.”


	19. There are things we need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gets Alan to agree to let him interrogate Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to elysium1996 continues Conference Wives.

Title: There are things we need to know  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 243  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don gets Alan to agree to let him interrogate Charlie  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to elysium1996 continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Don held the manual in his hands. He opened it, flipped through a few pages. Chuckled at a note in the holidays section. *We celebrate Hanukah, but Isaac has learned about Santa Claus from playgroup. He believes that our research prevents Santa Claus from coming to the house because sneaking into people’s houses has prevented him from getting clearance. We’re not sure where he got that idea, we blame Charlie and Charlie’s brother.*

Don shut the manual. “Dad, we need to know some stuff that I don’t just want to get out of this book…I need to talk to Charlie. I want to hear from him when Isaac’s birthday was, how he met Isaac’s mother or mothers or whatever…I won’t yell at him, I won’t interrogate him, I just want to ask him some questions.”

“Okay, just, take it easy on him.”

“Dad, I’ve gotten over the desire to throttle him about this.”

“That was fast…”

“Yeah, well, Isaac helped and apparently I’ve had some influence on his upbringing already. According to what his mothers say in this,” He hefted the manual. “I apparently share blame with Charlie about some things.”

“Let me see that, with all the trouble you and Charlie were as children your mother and I should have written something like this.”

Don held the manual out of reach. “Oh no, not until I find out everything I need to defend myself against and what I can blackmail Charlie with.”


	20. It wasn’t like that, exactly…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Cooper get Charlie alone in the kitchen…(stop thinking dirty thoughts, they just want to ask him about the strip club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to neurovanity, to help take her jaw off the floor, continues Conference Wives.

Title: It wasn’t like that, exactly…  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Charlie, Cooper, bit of Alan…  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 251  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don and Cooper get Charlie alone in the kitchen…(stop thinking dirty thoughts, they just want to ask him about the strip club)  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to neurovanity, to help take her jaw off the floor, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Charlie came downstairs, cleaned up, dried off and a little more in control. He was about to remove the urn from the dining room table when he heard Isaac laughing from the living room. He walked in to find Isaac sitting in Alan’s lap with a book of fairytales. He smiled, about to approach when Don and Cooper stood up from the couch and backed him into the kitchen.

“Chuck, we need to talk about Boston.”

Charlie wracked his brain for what Don might possibly be talking about when he felt an involuntary blush rise from the back of his neck. Images flashed through his mind. Alexis had made him wear a tuxedo. Alexis and Eva had then used him as a prop in a strip tease at a club near the airport. They had let him keep his boxers. They had made an easy thousand dollars each, just in tips.

Charlie’s face fought a valiant battle between turning pale and turning scarlet. “Answer one question before my lawyer turns into a statistic.”

Cooper was smirking. Don looked like he was fighting back laughter and Charlie hadn’t actually told them anything. “What’s that, Charlie?”

“Did he say anything in front of dad?”

“No.” Don fished in the refrigerator for a pair of beers.

“Okay. I was a prop and that was all.”

“Did you remove clothing?” He handed one to Cooper.

“No…they removed it for me.”

Charlie pulled several paper towels off the roll to wipe the beer off his face.


	21. Something’s Not Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan tries to get Don to explain what Larry thinks is going on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to queen_kiwi, thank you so much for reading - go, read her fics! Then come back - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Something’s Not Right Here  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Charlie, Megan, mentions of Larry  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 210  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Megan tries to get Don to explain what Larry thinks is going on…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to queen_kiwi, thank you so much for reading - go, read her fics! Then come back - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Don finished choking on his beer in time to respond to the ringing of his phone.

“Eppes.”

“Don, it’s Megan…I have Larry here and he seems a bit mixed up…”

“Uh, about that…”

“Don, what’s going on exactly? Who died?”

“Charlie…”

“Charlie!!”

“No, no Megan, Charlie isn’t dead, no, the women Charlie was dating are dead.”

“Women…as in more than one?”

“Yeah, as in two.”

“Did they know?”

“Yeah…they knew.”

“How did it happen, Don?”

“Well, I sort’ve need to still ask Charlie about that, but right now we have our hands full sorting out things with Isaac.”

“Who’s Isaac?”

“Charlie’s son.”

“Charlie has a son.”

“Yes.”

“And his two girlfriends who knew about each other are dead.”

“Yes.”

“Don, Charlie’s life is not supposed to be the plot for a daytime soap.”

Charlie stole Don’s phone. “Megan, Don’s making this sound highly illogical and that is mostly because he doesn’t know everything yet, but Alexis and Eva were the ones officially dating...”

“Charlie, Larry and I are coming over, do you need anything?”

“No, no, we’re good. This isn’t as strange as it sounds.”

“Well, at least it makes a little more sense than what Larry has been mumbling on the couch for three hours. We’ll be there soon.”


	22. Failure to Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac knows something he needs to tell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to kayra42, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Failure to Communicate  
Pairing/Characters: Mentions Don, Charlie,  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 299  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Isaac knows something he needs to tell…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to kayra42, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Hemmed and hawed about posting this one – it preludes angst to come, entirely from Isaac’s point of view. Kayra42 – if you had a prompt in mind, still post and I will write it.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

When the lawyer man told him that Meva and Malexis weren’t coming home and that he was going to live with daddy, he knew.

It was the third person in the room.

Daddy was a math magician for Agen Don, the bestest super hero in the world and he would be able to fix it.

He would make the third person in the room go away.

When the third person rang the door bell Malexis told him to hide. He did, he hid very well, right under Meva’s desk. He kept the stuffed bear from daddy with him and they saw everything. They heard everything.

The third person in the room said he would kill Meva. The third person in the room wanted money. Malexis was crying when she gave the third person the computer disk from Meva’s desk, but Isaac stayed under the desk.

When the third person left he stayed put until Malexis told him to stop hiding. She was still crying.

He had scrambled up into her lap. She told him if anything happened he was to tell Agent Don to find the third person. She put a note inside his bear.

But he had not seen his bear since the lawyer man and the nice lady packed everything to go to Daddy’s house. If he didn’t find the bear he couldn’t give the note to Agen Don and the third person would do more bad things.

And he told Agen Don it was the third person, he did, right before Agen Don fell over in the airport. So maybe he knew. Maybe the third person was so bad that telling Agen Don made him fall over. But that couldn’t be it, because all of daddy’s stories said nothing stopped Agen Don from saving the world.


	23. Time of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Larry arrive at the Eppes residence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to slick_puppy, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Time of Need  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Charlie, Cooper, Larry, Megan, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 246  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Megan and Larry arrive at the Eppes residence  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to slick_puppy, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

“You are telling me that the picture of the little boy I saw is Isaac and he is Charles’ son by one of two women that I don’t know?” Larry held the bunch of balloons that Megan insisted they pick up and looked at her from between a red one and a blue one.

“Yes, Larry – Charlie has a son, his name is Isaac and I’m sure he will explain the rest of it when he lets us in.” Megan grinned, Larry was very cute at times like this.

Don opened the door, behind him Megan could see Charlie standing by the dining room table and Cooper leaning against the wall, she could hear the elder Eppes reading and a little voice giggling as the elder Eppes changed his voice for another character in the story.

“Hey, Megan, Larry, come in. Charlie’s in the dining room.”

“Hello, Don, we brought balloons, has Isaac shown any signs of being interested in the counter-balance principles of…”

“Uh, yeah, we were just discussing that, Isaac’s in the living room with dad.”

Don ushered them inside.

“We just want you to know, Don, that we are here to support the family in whatever it is exactly that is needed in this time of…well, is this a time of need?”

Charlie cleared his throat. “Something like that, Larry. Isaac? Do you want to meet Larry?”

Isaac looked up from the book. “Dr. Flying-heart the fish-assist?”

Larry let go of the balloons


	24. He Knows Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie answers a few more questions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to neurovanity, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: He Knows Us  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Charlie, Cooper, Larry, Megan, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 229  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie answers a few more questions…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to neurovanity, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Alan watched Isaac while the little boy ran from the hall through the living room separating the balloons by color, giving each floating globe its own space on the living room ceiling.

Megan, Larry, Cooper, Don and Charlie sat at the dining room table.

“He knows my name, Charles, how does he know my name?”

“Well, actually Larry, he knows some of your research too…”

“Did he read that last piece I published in…”

“He’s three Larry, I told him about your research.”

“You told him about my research?”

“Yes.”

“Was he interested?”

“Mostly…”

Megan cleared her throat. “He apparently knows me too.”

“Yes, he was very worried about you.” Charlie stared at the urn, he really needed to find a place for that.

Don interrupted. “Charlie, the only person here who he didn’t know was Cooper…how is that possible?”

“Well, he should know Cooper, he may have forgotten, it was a while ago.”

Cooper looked up from the manual on the table. “Charlie, get to the point.”

Charlie sighed and looked at the table. It needed to be dusted. He drew a few equations in the dust as he spoke. “I told him about all of you. I couldn’t find Don and my old children’s books, so when Eva and Alexis would call in the evening for Isaac’s bedtime story, well, I told him about all of you.”


	25. More than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don, Cooper, Larry and Megan find out they are bedtime story heroes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Jobiegirl6, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: More than Words  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Charlie, Cooper, Larry, Megan, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 276  
Spoilers: Mentions Noisy Edge, pretty much the same way I did last time.  
Summary: Don, Cooper, Larry and Megan find out they are bedtime story heroes…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Jobiegirl6, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

“Charlie,” Don watched his brother intently. “You mean to tell me you told Isaac about our cases as bedtime stories?”

“Well, I skipped a lot, and glossed over stuff, and wasn’t too specific about people getting hurt and…”

“Charlie…is this why when I met Isaac in the airport he told me the math magician went squish squash and I found the flee fly?” Don mentally added the fact that he saved the world.

“Um, yeah. He still mixes words up…a lot, numbers he’s okay, words, those are a little trickier.”

Megan grins. “So there are two math geniuses in the Eppes clan now?”

Charlie looks up from the table. “Maybe, he’s not suffering from dyscalculia or anything, that was a worry.”

“Charlie, can you even spell the word you just used?” Don looked intently at his brother.

“No, so it won’t come up in scrabble, it’s a sort of dyslexia for numbers, we worried about it, but he’s fine.”

Larry nodded. “Well, Charles, I must say I am surprised you would tell Isaac about us but not tell us about Isaac, Is there a reason?”

Everyone at the table waited.

Charlie cleared his throat. “Yes, Larry…there is…we couldn’t introduce Isaac to Eva or Alexis’ family, too much hate really, so we were going to wait until he was a little older, Eva could work anywhere and Alexis was watching for openings nearby, so…well, we thought we had time, believe me we were going to tell you, we wanted to, but we weren’t sure what sort of questions that would raise for Isaac, so, bedtime stories were all I could do… I wanted him to know you.”


	26. A Lot to Go Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … I know everyone has barely scratched the surface of what they want to hear from Charlie, but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Emma, thank you, thank you, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: A Lot to Go Over  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Don, Megan, Larry, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 230  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: … I know everyone has barely scratched the surface of what they want to hear from Charlie, but  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Emma, thank you, thank you, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Before those sitting around the table could say anything a man cleared his throat from the doorway.

Tony stood there, waiting. “Um, sorry to interrupt, I know everyone has barely scratched the surface of what they want to hear from Charlie, but my flight leaves in the morning and we have a lot to go over.”

Charlie jumped up. “Um, yeah, everyone this is Tony, Tony was Alexis and Eva’s lawyer, he’s my lawyer…”

Megan nodded. “Okay, Larry, let’s go talk to Isaac for a bit.” She took him by the arm and led him into the living room where the balloons were now being grouped into clusters of three.

Cooper scooped up the manual and followed them. Don was about to follow, when Charlie cleared his throat. “You might want to stay Don…”

“What? No, you two have law stuff to take care of…”

“Don, if anything happens to me, Isaac will go to you…”

“Well, then, maybe I should stay…are you sure about that, Charlie?”

“It’s in my will.”

“So there was a chance I would have only found out about Isaac if you died?”

Charlie backed away from the anger. “No, Don, I swear, we were going to tell everyone…”

“Sorry, Charlie, sorry, this is all just a little difficult right now.”

Charlie nodded and Tony opened his briefcase on the dining room table.

“Shall we begin?”


	27. No Accounting for Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … the lawyer turned in after accepting a sandwich…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to admiralandrea, thank you- continues Conference Wives.

Title: No Accounting for Taste  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Don, Megan, Larry, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 276  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: … the lawyer turned in after accepting a sandwich…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to admiralandrea, thank you- continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

When business was concluded, the lawyer turned in after accepting a sandwich. In fact sandwiches seemed to be the only thing on the menu in the Eppes house that night. Isaac did not seem to mind. Charlie tucked Isaac in with a story that made most of the house guests blush and then Charlie quietly left the room, leaving the door open a crack so as to hear Isaac is he got out of bed.

Everyone returned to the living room. Don scooped up a stack of photographs from the coffee table.

“Okay, Chuck, lets go over this one more time.” He flipped the first picture to face Charlie.

“Who are these women?”

“You went through my desk?”

“Irrelevant, Charlie, who are these women?”

“The one on my left is Alexis, the one on the right is Eva. Eva is Isaac’s mother.”

“And these two were dating?”

“More than dating Don, they were in a committed relationship.”

“Okay, and they considered you, let me remember what the lawyer said before he mentioned Boston, right, they considered you, theirs?”

Charlie fought the blush that threatened from the mention of Boston. “Yes.”

Don shook his head. “I would think women like this would have more taste, Charlie.”

“Don, I don’t want to be teased right now…ask you questions…”

“Sorry, Charlie…” He flipped through the pictures.

Charlie identified trips to Washington D.C. and New York, day trips from graduate school, holidays, conferences, family meals, firsts from Isaac’s young life, until he finally turned away from the flipping pictures, his memories pushing the numbers into a far corner of his brain and sat down, burying his head in his hands.


	28. What he Needs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …He only found out yesterday…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Philleegirl, thank you- continues Conference Wives.

Title: What he Needs.  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Megan, Larry, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 297  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: …He only found out yesterday…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Philleegirl, thank you- continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Don put Charlie to bed. He wasn’t sure if he would stay there, but that is where Don put him. Alan went to bed. Don sat up with Megan, Larry and Cooper.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Don accepted a beer from Cooper.

“He just needs time, Don, he only found out about Eva and Alexis yesterday.” Larry examined the arrangement of balloons.

“Wait, yesterday?” Megan looked surprised. “He found out yesterday?”

Larry nods. “During one of our talks, he took a call, asked about arrangements, he was angry, he didn’t think Eva and Alexis should have been cremated, asked about Isaac and the flight and then he was a little inaccessible for the rest of the day.”

Megan turned to Don. “And when did you find out?”

“When I went through his desk with Larry this morning and more when Charlie called from the airport.”

Megan turned to Cooper. “And you?”

Cooper raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “I found out by staking out the house this afternoon.”

Don looked at Cooper. “You staked out the house?”

“You never cancel.”

Megan and Larry watched the two of them for a long minute.

Cooper raised his hands again. “Whenever I’m in town we catch a game, talk about old times, no big thing, just Don never cancels.”

Don shrugs. “And you found out when Charlie explained on the phone a few hours ago.”

“So, what are you going to do…I mean, Charlie is going to need help, counseling…” Megan began.

Cooper interrupted. “I’ll tell you want you should do, you need to have a party, introduce everyone to Isaac, celebrate these girls’ lives a bit – sounds like they brought out the wild side in your brother.”

Larry raised an eyebrow.

Don smirked. “Ask him about Boston.”


	29. Now She Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Amita read the note …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Queen kiwi, thank you- continues Conference Wives.

Title: Now She Knew  
Pairing/Characters: Amita  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 255  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: …Amita read the note …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Queen kiwi, thank you- continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

The department secretary beckoned Amita into the office.

“Amita, I have a few odd requests…”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Well, first, can you take over Dr. Eppes’ lessons for the day, there’s been a death in the family.”

Her first thought was Alan, then Don. She wondered why Charlie hadn’t called.

“Sure, no problem…did he say who?”

“No, I’m sure someone will provide more information, Dr. Fleinhart called it in for him, he said there was a death in the family and Dr. Eppes wouldn’t be teaching and then he asked me to put two notices on Dr. Eppes’ door.”

“Notices?”

“Yes, one that said Dr. Eppes will be out due to a family emergency and the other that said please congratulate Dr. Eppes on the arrival of his worm hole.”

“Worm hole?” Amita felt a little weak in the knees. *Surely not…*

“No idea, but that’s what he said and these flowers came for Dr. Eppes, since he’s not here, do you think you could open the card, so we can tell Dr. Fleinhart who they’re from if he calls back?”

Amita opened the card attached to the vase of white flowers gingerly. *Dr. Eppes, You have my utmost sympathy, Eva and Alexis will be missed. Despite our animosity, if there is anything you need in light of this tragedy, let me know. M. Penfield*

“Um, it’s a sympathy arrangement from Marshall Penfield.”  
The secretary made a note and Amita carefully set the card down on the counter.

She needed to talk with Larry.


	30. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Cooper makes pancakes …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Kayra 42 thank you- continues Conference Wives.

Title: Pancakes  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 218  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: …Cooper makes pancakes …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Kayra 42 thank you- continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Living on your own, learning to cook is a matter of survival. So, Cooper knew how to make pancakes. Page forty-seven of the manual said that Isaac, unlike his father, liked pancakes. This was good. He was going to make them for Don anyway. Cooper stood in the doorway mixing batter and watched Don sleep on the couch, Larry and Megan had left around midnight, Larry saying he would inform the department, Megan saying she would be back later today to help.

Charlie was still asleep upstairs, Cooper had found him on the floor in what was now Isaac’s room, so apparently Isaac had gotten up in the middle of the night. Isaac was also on the floor using his daddy as a pillow. Cooper had snapped a picture with the camera Tony left with a note saying he had gotten a cab and would call when he arrived.

He wondered what it would mean for him and Don, now that Charlie had provided Alan with that essential grandchild. Would Don stop feeling guilty? Stop dating the occasional woman to see if he could make it work? Cooper stopped stirring as Don’t eyes opened and met his.

“Morning, Sunshine.”

“Morning, Coop.”

“Page forty-seven says the kid likes pancakes.”

“Ah, well, are you making some for me too?”

“Maybe.”


	31. How Nature Works..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Kids talk about the strangest things at breakfast …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Elysium who wanted a Don –Isaac where do babies come from fic for her thank you, sorry it took so long. - continues Conference Wives.

Title: How Nature Works..  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 240  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: …Kids talk about the strangest things at breakfast …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Elysium who wanted a Don –Isaac where do babies come from fic for her thank you, sorry it took so long. - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Cooper was certain he was going to get a kiss, absolutely certain Don was going to kiss him right here in the kitchen with his brother and father sleeping upstairs, but then well, little feet padded into the room.

Don turned and looked down at the little boy in pajamas printed with Pi all over them and wondered where you find Pi print pajamas.

“Hey, kiddo, sleep well?”

Isaac nodded, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “On the four.”

Don looked at Cooper. “Yeah, Charlie was on the floor with him. There are pictures.”

Don smiled. “You want some breakfast, kiddo?”

Isaac nodded and Don helped him into on of the kitchen chairs. Don sat down next to him as Cooper poured him a cup of coffee.

“Agen Don?”

“Yeah, Kiddo?”

“Megan Larry in Love?”

“Yeah, I think so…”

“Find another mama?”

“What?”

“Find another mama, have baby?”

“Uh…”

“Agen Don?”

“Yeah, Kiddo?”

“You and Agen Coop love?”

“Uh?”

“Have baby?”

“No.”

“Not yet?”

“Not quite how nature works there, kiddo.” Cooper set a plate of pancakes in front of Isaac.

“Oh…find a mama?”

“No…uh…”

“Find two mamas?”

“Uh…”

“Three?”

Cooper set a plate of pancakes in front of Don and sat down on the other side of Isaac. “I think you need to work on that math a little, kiddo. Ask your daddy about it.”

“Okay!” Isaac ate his pancakes and watched Agen Don look all funny at his coffee.


	32. Maybe it’s the Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Office rumors convince Ian everyone has been drugged…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Neurovanity. - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Maybe it’s the Coffee  
Pairing/Characters: Ian Edgerton  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 294  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: …Office rumors convince Ian everyone has been drugged…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Neurovanity. - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Agent Edgerton stood in the kitchen holding a Styrofoam cup and wafting the steam to his nose. Whatever it was he couldn’t smell it. He was uncertain whether or not he should give the coffee an experimental taste. The effect on everyone in the office was certainly making his nervous.

The coffee was the common denominator. Every person who had told him part of the story had been drinking the coffee. He wondered how many floors were affected.

He smelled it again. It was insidious. No smell, probably no taste and it had been consumed by everyone on the floor except him. He wracked his brain, convinced that since no two people used the same amount of sugar or creamer, it must be in the base, in the coffee, but maybe it wasn’t in this pot of coffee.

He took the coffee to his desk but he didn’t drink it. He ran over the information he had been told again.

Charlie was a father. Very unlikely.

Charlie was dead. No, if that was true he would have been told twice, at least.

Don was a father. Possible, but not the vibe he got off of Don.

The mother of the child was dead. If there was a child, this might be true.

There were two mothers. Someone needed to check that math.

There was a car accident. Okay, there were car accidents every day.

Charlie was dating lesbians. Also, not very likely, especially in the plural.

What he knew for a fact was Don and Megan were both out and neither would be coming in. This was good, because the entire office had been drugged and he was the only one unaffected.

He watched the steam rise from the cup warily.

He called Don.


	33. Tell the Sniper What’s Going on and Fewer People Will Get Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Don talks to a very tense special agent …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to slick puppy - thank you so much. - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Tell the Sniper What’s Going on and Fewer People Will Get Hurt  
Pairing/Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 298  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: …Don talks to a very tense special agent …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to slick puppy - thank you so much. - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Don answered his phone and Cooper and Isaac watched as his body tensed and his face drained of color.

Cooper tensed.

Isaac poured syrup on his pancakes and the table.

Then Don started to laugh.

He stopped abruptly realizing that his laughter might convince the already freaked out sniper that the “plot” was bigger than he imagined.

“No, no Ian, they haven’t been drugged…some of that is actually true, okay, relax, drink the coffee, its not going to hurt you.”

Cooper watched Don for a long moment before placing his hand on the table and discovering the sticky mess. He stood up and went to find a sponge.

“Don, what is going on?” Ian was not convinced that Don understood the gravity of the situation.

“Ian, Charlie is a father, his son Isaac is here at the house, his mother passed away, his mother was a lesbian, Charlie may have been dating both of them, that dynamic has not been sorted out yet and we’re having a get together at the house this weekend to introduce Isaac to everyone and by then we’ll have the story straightened out. Tell the rumor hounds to get back to work. I’ll be in this afternoon.”

Ian processed the information and started to relax. “Alright. See you this afternoon.”

Ian hung up and looked at his list of information. He crossed off the irrelevant and blatantly false bits and then, took an experimental sip of coffee.  
  
Don hung up his phone laughing.

Cooper looked up from cleaning the table. “What?”

“With all the rumors flying around the office, Ian thought everyone was drugged.”

“That man is way to tense. Needs to get laid.”

“Agen Coop? Wha’s laid?”

Cooper looked at the ceiling and prayed for death as Charlie walked into the kitchen.


	34. Saving your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Cooper explains laid, quickly …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to neurovanity, who is having a bad day. - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Saving your skin  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 220  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: …Cooper explains laid, quickly …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to neurovanity, who is having a bad day. - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Cooper knew in that very moment that there was likely very little uncertainty that the math genius in the doorway could figure out a way to kill him, slowly and painfully. Hell, he was probably calculating exactly how slowly he could drain the blood from Cooper’s body and still keep the cut from sealing up, right this minute and there were plenty of sharp objects with which for him to test the theory right in reach.

Cooper decided to talk. Fast.

“Uh, you know, kid – laid, I just didn’t finish the sentence, Agent Edgerton needs to get laid down on the couch for a nap. He’s kinda cranky…”

“Agen Egg-town?”

“Ah, so you know about him too? Did anyone ever tell you he…”

“Isaac, you look a little sticky, how about we go get you cleaned up.” Charlie scooped Isaac up and gave him a kiss on a non-syrup covered cheek and walked away, giving Cooper a glare that promised pain and suffering in the near future.

Cooper rested his head on the table. “Oh man, he’s going to kill me.”

Don nodded. “Very likely, and its possible Isaac will mention your very creative definition of kinky at some point too.”

“I’m dead. He’s going to stab me.”

“No, no, he’s a mathematician, he’ll read you his latest research paper.”


	35. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amita seeks clarification from Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Jobiegirl6, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Clarification  
Pairing/Characters: Larry, Amita, mentions Megan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 272  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Amita seeks clarification from Larry  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to Jobiegirl6, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Megan nudged Larry in the foot, twice. He looked up from the list he was writing and caught the phone as it was tossed to him.

“It’s ringing.”

“Ah, yes. It is. I should answer it.” Larry returned to his list, the ringing phone still in his hand.

Megan nudged him again.

“Hm, oh yes.” He answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Larry, it’s Amita.”

“Amita, you are on campus?”

“Yes…Larry…”

“So, you have heard the joyous news? And of course the unhappy news as well, but for Charles’ sake we will focus on the positive…”

“So, Charlie has a child?”

“A son, Isaac, three years old…”

“Three? How could Charlie not tell us he had a three year old?”

“Well, that was something between Charles and Isaac’s mothers…”

“Wait, mothers? As in more than one?”  
“Yes, Alexis and Eva, both in the math field…”

“Oh, Marshall Penfield sent Charlie a sympathy arrangement to the department, the card mentioned them…”

“That is interesting…Charles will be surprised by that. Perhaps we’ll pick that up from the department on our way back to Charles’ this afternoon.”

“So, they passed away?”

“Yes and Charles has their ashes on the dining table, but I’m sure he’s planning on moving them, somewhere…”

“Larry…how close was Charlie to these women?”

“Close enough to dissolve into tears last night going through pictures…”

“Right, Larry, I have to go…the flowers are in the math department office.”

“Oh, okay. We’ll pick them up.”

Larry hung up the phone and looked at Megan. “Marshall Penfield sent Charles flowers. This may be proof of the possibility of alternative universes overlapping in time…”

Megan kissed him.


	36. Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan reflects on a lack of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to slick_puppy, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Rough Night  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Margret  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 191  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Alan reflects on a lack of sleep  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: – to slick_puppy, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Alan splashed water on his face, awake far later than usual and stared into his own blood shot eyes. He had spent the night chasing shadows of Margret. He desperately wanted to tell her, in his dream she was only a few steps ahead of him and he held the picture Don had given him in his hands, held it out to her, to see their grandson.

He called out to her, calling at the top of his voice for her to see, to look, to turn around.

Now awake with the late morning sun illuminating the floor of the bedroom and the sound of his grandson laughing and splashing water, he knew it would be several days before he bridged those few feet and took her hand.

She had to know. Yes, she was gone, but she was a grandmother, he had to tell her, foolish as it sounded.

Or did he?

Charlie met these girls at school. Had he introduced them to Margaret? Had they all gone out to lunch one weekend, shopping, shared stories?

Did he need to tell her or did he need her to tell him?


	37. Human Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry picks up the flowers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to admiralandrea, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Human Emotions  
Pairing/Characters: Larry  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 227  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Larry picks up the flowers…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to admiralandrea, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Larry walked into the Math Department office and checked the card next to the vase of white flowers.

“Hmmm…”

The secretary looked up. “Oh, Dr. Fleinhart, I didn’t notice you there…”

“What, no that’s okay, I was just contemplating the myriad dimensions of human emotions and how events can alter the interaction between two cosmic forces such that they might for the briefest moment see eye to eye and come to understandings that neither you nor I in our place and or possibly time would ever hope to catch a glimpse of…well…”

“Do you need anything, Dr. Fleinart?”

“Well, we all need something, but, at this moment I think I’m more concerned about Charles, I’ll take the flowers over to the house.” He picked up the card.

“Dr. Fleinhart, who died?”

“Oh, yes, the mother of Charles’ son and her girlfriend…well, according to Charles they were more than that…”

“Dr. Eppes has a son?”

“Oh yes…I told you before to put a notice on his door…I must be going…”

Dr. Fleinhart left the office. The secretary jumped up from her chair and went to the door. “Dr. Fleinhart! The Flowers!”

Dr. Fleinhart turned back. “I suppose I should take them as well as the essence of their being shouldn’t I?”  
She handed Dr. Fleinhart the flowers and silently thanked God she didn’t work in the physics department.


	38. His Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper is told to try his idea out on Charlie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Elysium1996, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: His Idea  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Charlie, brief appearance by Don.  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 244  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper is told to try his idea out on Charlie…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Elysium1996, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

“Coop, I have to go into the office, talk to Charlie about your idea for this weekend, but if you meet with any resistance don’t push him on it. I agree with you, it’s a good idea, it sounds like the type of thing these girls would have been in to, but Charlie may be a little touchy right now…”

“Don, how about you let me go handle the increasingly paranoid trigger happy sniper and you talk to your brother…”

“Coop, you’ll be fine, I’ll only be gone a couple hours and Megan will be here soon with Larry.” Don left.

“Yes, add another genius to the mix, that’ll help.” Cooper muttered as Charlie came down the stairs, Isaac in his arms, laughing and playing some unknowable game with the towel.

“Hey, did Don leave?”

“Yeah, there’s a situation…”

“What situation, shouldn’t you be going with him?”

“No, nothing like that…Agent Edgerton just thought the entire office was drugged…”

“What?”

“A result of the FBI rumor mill…listen, Charlie…Don and Megan and Larry and I were talking after you and your dad went to bed last night…and we thought it would be kind’ve nice to have a sort’ve memorial for your lady friends…combine it with a party for Isaac, you know, food, drinks, maybe blow up some of these pictures, tell some stories…” He stopped and tried to read Charlie’s expression.

It took a moment, but Charlie smiled. “I think that’d be great, Coop. Thanks.”


	39. Mutual Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry discusses Physics with Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Philleegirl, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Mutual Understanding  
Pairing/Characters: Larry.  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 208  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Larry discusses Physics with Isaac.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Philleegirl, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Upon the arrival of Megan and Larry, Coop enlisted Megan’s help in getting Charlie to choose pictures to have blown up and make a guest list and help him ease into talking about Eva and Alexis, since everyone invited would have a thousand questions.

Larry was relegated to watching Isaac in the living room. Isaac sat on the floor rolling a ball over various surfaces, setting it on the corner of the coffee table and blowing on it until it fell off the edge.

He set it back on the edge, a little further back each time.

Sometimes he dropped a book onto the table to see if the air produced by the book would send the little ball over the edge, laughing when it worked, pondering a larger book when it didn’t.

Larry watched for a long moment before he spoke. “Every effect has an antecedent, proximate cause…Isaac, do you know that?”

Isaac looked up at Larry. “It’s the principle of causality, doing one thing makes something else happen…”

Isaac handed Larry the book and then the ball. “Ant and seed bit.”

“Yes…that too…the ant and the seed…such small things, but they could cause a lot of larger things to happen…”

Isaac watched Larry ponder the universe.


	40. Same, but Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has seen this before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Philleegirl, thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Same, but Different  
Pairing/Characters: Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 283  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Alan has seen this before…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Philleegirl, thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Alan watched Isaac with Larry a moment and knew exactly what he was seeing.

Isaac was displaying classic Charlie behavior. But was it numbers, could it be something else?

He watched Isaac set the ball on the edge, he watched Isaac watch the ball, watch the movement, the motion, watched his joyful reaction to the interaction between the ball and his actions. But did he see it exactly like Charlie had?

Larry apparently didn’t realize what was happening, but Alan knew.

It was the same, but it was different, of course it was, Charlie and Isaac were two different people. They would have to see the world in different ways.

He listened as Isaac turned Larry’s words into words he could say, words he could identify and he listened as Larry misunderstood.

He was faced with a dilemma, alert Charlie and begin the same regimen that made Charlie the man he was today or let Charlie stumble over it in his own time, letting Isaac be a little more normal, just a little longer.

Had he made the wrong decision with Charlie?

Was that why Charlie had forged a deep emotional connection with the two women that had nurtured Isaac? Did he see them the way he saw other parts of the world, in patterns and equations and algorithmic interactions?

Isaac left Larry along on the couch, pondering the universe in ants and seeds and ran over to Granpa Alan. He handed him the ball and then took his hand, leading him to the table, to see if maybe this adult understood.

Alan nodded. Isaac smiled and took the ball back, setting it on the edge of the table and watching it fall.


	41. Bringing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian makes a cake…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Ellysium1996, who offered Ian’s response to Don’s invitation to the party to be “Will there be cake?” thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Bringing Something  
Pairing/Characters: Ian Edgerton  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 260  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian makes a cake…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Ellysium1996, who offered Ian’s response to Don’s invitation to the party to be “Will there be cake?” thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

The day before after assuring him that everyone really was fine and office gossip was usually this messed up, Don had received a phone call. He turned away to take it and Ian had resumed paying attention to what he had been doing. Don had turned back around and invited him to a party.

He could have kicked himself for his response, but it was ingrained…”Will there be cake?”

“Uh, I don’t know, probably.”

“If you don’t know, Eppes, it is likely to not be very good cake. I’ll bring the cake, can’t attend a party without bringing something.”

So now in the early morning hours with the radio on he was mixing melted chocolate into the batter and looking over old notebooks full of recipes to decide about filling and frosting.

His grandfather had been a pastry chef. Wanted Ian to follow his footsteps and in high school Ian had spent summers in his bakery learning the ins and outs of his grandfather’s art, but cordite was in his blood, in his mind.

His grandfather died before he went to the academy. Left the bakery to him. He hated to do it, but he sold it. He kept all of his grandfather’s pans and note books and every once in a while there was a reason.

Like today.

“Ha, there will probably be cake. Eppes, you couldn’t identify good cake if it jumped off the table and kicked you ass.”

He flipped the page and decided he’d make two. There were likely to be a lot of people there.


	42. Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amita prepares for the party…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to admiralandrea thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Perfect Gift  
Pairing/Characters: Amita  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 246  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Amita prepares for the party…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to admiralandrea thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Larry had been the one to invite her to the party. The excuse was that he was calling everyone on the list from CalSci and Charlie was handling other things. No, she didn’t need to bring anything, yes Isaac was three, no he didn’t know what Isaac was interested in, but he had some understanding of the principles of physics.

Amita wasn’t entirely sure about that last part, Larry might have been projecting.

She had gone shopping. Best cure for anger and heartache. That, red wine and chocolate. Now she thought she understood why Charlie seemed a bit oblivious to her advances, he didn’t know what to look for, he had a relationship with two women who more than likely did not flirt with him, they just used him, well, she could show him a thing or two, she would just have to be a little more overt.

And make certain Isaac liked her.

That would be key now, she imagined that Charlie would be very attentive to his son, that he might focus on his son the way he focused on math.

And maybe, just maybe, he’d be quick to step into a relationship to give Isaac a normal family.

She looked over at the box wrapped in gold paper, inside was an interactive puzzle system for teaching mathematical concepts, perfect gift for the son of Dr. Charles Eppes.

And it should keep the little one occupied while she explained the situation to his father.


	43. Dreaming can be Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the second night, Don fell asleep on the couch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to slick_puppy thank you - continues Conference Wives.

Title: Dreaming can be Dangerous  
Pairing/Characters: Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 225  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: For the second night, Don fell asleep on the couch…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to slick_puppy thank you - continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

As much as he had wanted to go with him, Don had sent Coop back to his hotel alone. Megan and Larry promised to be back early to help decorate for the party and he had stayed up late, drinking beer and talking with his father and brother.

He wasn’t angry with Charlie anymore, he understood a little better why they hadn’t been told and Charlie seemed to be handling it a little better, answering questions easier and not breaking down.

Alan had turned in and Charlie had told him not to fall asleep on the couch. He should really listen to his brother sometimes.

There he was, asleep on the couch, a thousand situations replaying in detailed accuracy and he was seconds away from impact, when he felt it, right in the chest, heavier this time, like the bullet was about three feet tall and thirty four pounds. And for some reason the bullet was kissing his nose. He flailed as he woke up and the bullet giggled, slipping thin little arms around his neck.

“Agen Don?”

“Hey…” Don looked into the questioning green eyes. “Hey, kiddo…does your daddy know you’re up?”

“No, daddy’s sleep, on four.”

“The floor again?”

“Mhmmm. Wake?”

“Yeah, let me just get a pitcher of ice water…”

“Why?”

“To help your daddy wake up.”

“Can I help?”

“Sure, kiddo."


	44. First Arrivals…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s introduction to Isaac, is a bit unexpected…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to philleegirl, thank you - my apologies to anyone who likes Amita, I’m having a bad day, so she gets to be the fall-girl, continues Conference Wives.

Title: First Arrivals…  
Pairing/Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie, Don, Amita  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 300  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian’s introduction to Isaac, is a bit unexpected…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to philleegirl, thank you - my apologies to anyone who likes Amita, I’m having a bad day, so she gets to be the fall-girl, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Ian had called and left Don a message that he would come early to help set up, thus guaranteeing an appropriate place on the table for his cakes. He pulled into the Eppes driveway and immediately sensed something to be out of place. A gold wrapped box sat on the porch. He left the cakes in the back of the car and slowly opened the driver side door.

There was shouting from coming from the garage and suddenly something came flying out of the garage. It made a bee-line for him, hitting his square in the right leg and latching on tight as a thigh holster.

Don, was stepping out into the yard, gun drawn.

“Eppes?” Ian called alerting the other agent to his presence.

“Edgerton?” Don responded, glancing towards the driveway.

“Yeah, I’ve got a line on the garage and a small child attached to my leg.”

The side door to the garage slammed open and both agents responded on instinct.

“Get you hands where I can see them!”

Amita looked at both agent, the guns and then back at the garage. She wiped the tears of rejection off her face. “Damn you.”

Guns lowered. She stalked past Ian in the driveway and the small child tightened his grip. Ian holstered his gun and patted the child on the head. Amita slammed the door as she got into her car and drove away.

Don entered the garage.

“Charlie?”

“She wanted to make certain I understood how important it would be for Isaac to have a normal family. That at his age he may be able to forget growing up in an abnormal household.”

“Charlie…”

“I told her she wasn’t welcome here.”

“Good. You want to come out of the garage? Isaac looks like he’s causing Ian to loose circulation.”


	45. Protective Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Larry arrive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to philleegirl, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Protective Temper  
Pairing/Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie, Don, Megan, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 270  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Megan and Larry arrive…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to philleegirl, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

The sight of Ian Edgerton putting his weapon back into a holster directly above Isaac’s head and Don bringing Charlie out of the garage like a recently freed hostage had Megan jumping out of the car and telling Larry to stay put before she even turned off the ignition.

“What?” Larry started to follow and she turned back.

“Don’t move Larry, stay right where you are, for me, okay?”

Larry nodded and curled up a bit in the passenger’s seat.

She ran over to the agent currently in possession of Isaac. “Ian? What’s going on?”

“Not entirely sure, but Amita just left angry.”

Isaac released Ian’s leg and ran over to his dad. Don left them to one another and walked over.

“Don?” Megan asked, looking past his shoulder at Charlie, crouched on the ground holding Isaac close to his chest. “What happened?”

“Apparently Amita came over to talk to Charlie about establishing a normal family for Isaac…Amita encountered Charlie’s relatively protective temper. Lot of shouting, Isaac got scared, ran out of the garage, Charlie told Amita off and she left.” Don shook his head. “So, Ian…you bring the cake?”

Ian looked at the teasing expression on Don’s face.

“Yeah, I brought the cake.” He turned on his heel and headed for his car.

Megan exchanged a confused look with Don, who shrugged. She returned to her car and let Larry out.

“What’s going on?”

“Amita can’t make it to the party.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize that negative RSVPs resulted in this sort of behavior in FBI agents.”

Megan smiled. “Oh, yeah, bad news makes us all a little jumpy.”


	46. Sometimes its Better to Not Listen to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie helps Ian…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to misty_anne, who wanted some Charlie and Ian interaction, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Sometimes its Better to Not Listen to Yourself  
Pairing/Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie, mention of Megan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 282  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie helps Ian…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to misty_anne, who wanted some Charlie and Ian interaction, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Ian grumbled to himself as he prepared to remove the first cake from the car. It was a masterpiece worthy of his grandfather, two square layers of dark chocolate with a raspberry filling and a melt in your mouth frosting and he was about ready to smash it into Don Eppes face.

He took a deep breath and started to turn around.

“Do you need some help?”

Charles Eppes was standing a few feet behind him, the little boy hiding slightly behind his legs.

“Uh…” *Say no, say no…* “Sure.”

Charlie held his hands out and accepted the cake. He looked it over. “Wow, this looks amazing…did you make this?”

“Uh…” *Say no, say no…* “Yeah.”

“Wow…I’m impressed…you went to a lot of trouble…”

“No trouble, my grandfather was a baker, insisted his grandkids know how.” *Liar!!*

“Still…” Charlie turned around and showed the cake to the little boy, alerting the little one to look without touching.

“Agen Egg-town make?”

“Yes, Agent Edgerton made it, it’s very pretty isn’t it?”

The little boy nodded and smiled up at Ian.

Ian smiled back and removed the second cake from the car.

Isaac ran ahead of them as they carried the cakes to the house.

Isaac dragged the door open for them and Ian smiled as the professor placed his cake in a place of honor in the center of the dining room table.

He turned around and accepted the second cake from Ian, placing it next to the first.

After making certain they were equidistant or some other mathematical arrangement the professor turned to him with a grin. “You are apparently full of unknown variables.”

Ian smirked. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”


	47. One Down One to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan talks to the other potential progenitor of grandchildren…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to neurovanity thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: One Down One to Go  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 294  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Alan talks to the other potential progenitor of grandchildren…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to neurovanity thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Alan watched the preparations for the party. Seeing it as confirmation of the future, the same people who were setting up today would likely reappear with different hair cuts and clothing styles over time for birthdays and other events.

There seemed to be a math and physic debate going on about streamers, he wasn’t entirely certain what the specific arguments were, but it may have had something to do with height and strength of tape. Isaac kept taking people by the hand and leading them to the dining room to see the cakes apparently made by the sniper.

He found Don emptying Cooper’s car of ice, cases of soda and beer, meat for the grill, chips and so forth.

“Donny, I want to talk to you.” Don turned and Agent Cooper said he’d get everything into the fridge and recheck the list before going back out.

“Sure, Dad, what do you need?”

“Sit down with me a minute.” He gestured to two lawn chairs.

Don sat, a sense of foreboding in the pit of him stomach. “What is it, Dad?”

“Donny, I know that Charlie went about all this in a rather unconventional way and we will probably never know the whole of it, but Donny…don’t you think it’s about time you settled down?”

“Dad…”

“Now, I know you’re not seeing anyone right now, but still, Donny, think about it…”

“Dad, I am seeing someone and yeah…” He looked at Cooper in the doorway for half a second, a glance missed by his father.

“I’ve thought about settling down, but I’m just as unconventional as Charlie, dad…you might have to content yourself with just Isaac… for a while.”

The elder Eppes smiled. “I can handle that and Don… I had better meet this one.”


	48. Standards of Deviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don when someone asks you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to jobiegirl – not your requested fic yet, but a little Coop/Don to tied you over, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Standards of Deviation  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, mentions Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 298  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Don when someone asks you…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to jobiegirl – not your requested fic yet, but a little Coop/Don to tied you over, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Deviation is both positive and negative, it is simply how different something is from the population mean, in people, deviance has been given a relatively negative connotation, however in statistics, we look at the positive and the negative as equidistant.

When Cooper found his voice he managed a slightly hoarse. “Don, I could use your help with the rest of this stuff, you think everything here will be okay if you run out with me for a bit?”

“Yeah, Dad will keep everyone from burning the place down while we’re gone.”

Alan laughed. “Of course, make sure you remember the catsup.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Don walked towards the Cooper’s truck. Cooper followed, keys in hand.

Cooper didn’t say anything until they were half way down the street. “What was that about?”

“Coop, don’t think I didn’t see you study that manual, you want kids…its just not something we’ve fully discussed.”

“So, you were telling your father about me…without telling him about me…”

“Today isn’t exactly the day for that fight, Coop and that’s exactly what it’s going to be…”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“Mean what you said about settling down?”

“Yeah I meant it, I looked you in the eye didn’t I?”

“Just making sure, before I do something crazy like transfer.”

Don looked out the window for a second. The scenery slightly unfamiliar. “Uh, Coop, this isn’t the way to the grocery store.”

“Yeah, well, lines are terribly long, may take a while…”

“Coop, that’s your hotel.”

“Don, can’t you keep a story straight for five minutes? When anyone asks, what took so long, you aren’t going to say, we took a detour and Coop screwed my brains out, you’re going to say that the lines were terribly long...”

“Right. We couldn’t find the catsup.”


	49. Little Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was trying not to laugh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to neurovanity who wanted more Isaac, agent interaction, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Little Fingers  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie (primary) Megan, David, Colby, Ian…  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 300  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie was trying not to laugh…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to neurovanity who wanted more Isaac, agent interaction, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Don and Cooper were gone and Charlie was certain they would not return for at least another hour. Alan was worried, but Charlie told him the grocery store was always terribly busy on a Saturday. Isaac had decided he was going to be responsible for opening the door every time the bell rang. Charlie followed him each time, to make certain he was not opening the door for someone who should not be allowed in.

Aunt Irene had been predictable. Isaac had proven he could squirm out of a very tight hold, very quickly, but not without very dark lipstick marks on his little cheeks. Alan had directed her to the back yard.

Charlie was grateful for that, although he had not escaped a matching lipstick mark on his cheek. However what Charlie was enjoying the most was the way Isaac had herded the agents, one by one, into the living room and was focusing the entirety of his attention on them.

Colby and David had reacted with the same initial disbelief that had been present in Don and Megan. But it wasn’t long before the agents present were sitting on the floor listening to the three year old retelling of their exploits.

Charlie was trying not to laugh as the agents bickered about exactly how a particular scene had played out and Ian demonstrated how to look through a scope with an empty paper towel roll, the appearance of which Charlie could not account for. However, the same paper towel roll was passed around and used as an improvised prop for several retellings. Charlie kept drinks within reach for the agents and only once, Ian’s attention wavered from the three-year old story teller to catch Charlie’s eye and smile.

Yes, Isaac was wrapping them completely around his little fingers.


	50. Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper thought this may be a good time to leave…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to philleegirl, who helped me sort out a potentially child friendly definition of kinky… thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Better Left Unsaid  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Ian, Cooper, Don, David, Colby  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 260  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper thought this may be a good time to leave…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to philleegirl, who helped me sort out a potentially child friendly definition of kinky… thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Cooper slipped the spare room key into Don’s back pocket as they walked up the path to the Eppes residence with the groceries. The door opened and Charlie came out to help them bring things in.

“Long line?”

“Yeah.” Don replied quickly. “Couldn’t find the catsup.”

“That’s always a tough one. Dad’s worried and Aunt Irene is here.”

Don looked slightly panicked for a moment, grabbed beers for himself and Cooper and joined the circle of agents on the living room floor.

Ian chose this unfortunate moment to stifle a yawn. Isaac immediately ran to get his daddy, dragging him into the room by the hand.

“Isaac? What is it?”

Isaac placed his daddy’s hand in Ian’s. “Daddy, you need to get agen Egg town laid.”

The entire room went silent. Ian raised an eyebrow. Cooper covered his eyes with his beer.

Charlie fought the blush rising on the back of his neck. “What?”

“He’s tired.” Isaac stated wondering why everyone else hadn’t noticed.

Conversation resumed as Colby and David attempted to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Isaac, unsure why no one was helping Ian to the couch settled into Ian’s lap. He leaned up and petted Agent Edgerton’s hair. “You’re not kinky like my daddy.”

Don turned to Coop. “Coop, I think now would be a good time to go out to the backyard and meet my Aunt Irene…”

Coop looked from Don to Charlie to Ian, whose left eyebrow had raised just slightly higher. Cooper, for his part, thought this might be a good time to leave.

“Oh man…”


	51. Finding 3.14159…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Don babysit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to jobiegirl6, who has waited patiently for this fic…and here’s the first part… thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Finding 3.14159…  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 296  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper and Don babysit…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to jobiegirl6, who has waited patiently for this fic…and here’s the first part… thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

It took three days after the party for Cooper to not break out into a cold sweat every time Don mentioned Charlie.

Cooper believed that he might have finally gotten off the hook when Don called and asked if he would be willing to come hang out with him at the house the following Sunday. Charlie had a math thing, Alan was volunteering and Don was watching Isaac.

So here Coop was, standing on the door step wondering if he was about to face Charlie when Isaac opened it with Don behind him.

“Agen Coop!!”

“Hey, kid.”

Isaac took his hand and dragged him inside. “Sit, sit, open box.”

Coop wondered which box the kid was referring to because the room was full of boxes.

“Uh, Don…someone moving out?”

“No, this is Isaac’s stuff that was shipped to Charlie. Isaac has been having a field day rediscovering his belongings, but he’s looking for something in particular and I’ve no idea what he’s referring to.”

Coop obligingly sat down and opened a box. “Videos, possibly home movies.”

“Nother box!” Isaac pushed another box at Cooper.

Cooper opened the next box. “Photo Albums.”

Isaac pushed another box at Cooper.

“Uh, a teddy bear, computer disks…” He was interrupted by Isaac jumping into the box.

“Whoa…”

Isaac pulled out the bear, hugging it tight and rattled off a string of numbers.

Don looked befuddled for a second. “Pi? Who names a stuffed bear the numerical sequence for Pi?”

Isaac then gave the bear to Don. “Uh, thanks, kiddo.”

Isaac looked up at him like he was expecting something. Don looked at Cooper.

Cooper shrugged. “This wasn’t in the manual.”

“The bear wasn’t in the manual?”

“No, I think the bear was in the manual, but that look sure wasn’t.”


	52. The Purpose of Squishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Don continue to babysit and Don takes a hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to neurovanity… thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: The Purpose of Squishing  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 279  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper and Don continue to babysit and Don takes a hint  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to neurovanity… thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Isaac took the bear back. He hugged it tight again and then returned it to Don.

Agen Don thanked him again, but didn’t do anything.

Isaac began to wonder if his daddy had been fibbing when he told all those stories about Agen Don saving the world, because he was certainly not doing a good job this time.

Isaac took the bear back gave it another hug and decided Agen Don needed a clue.

“Squish!” He hugged the bear again and then gave it back to Agen Don.

Agen Don was apparently a stupid head.

He would try Agen Coop.

He took 3.14159 from Agen Don, gave it another hug and handed it to Agen Coop, repeating again. “Squish!”

Agent Cooper looked momentarily at the bear, which was obviously an object to which Isaac bestowed a lot of affection and decided that Isaac wanted him to give the bear a hug.

Agen Coop went squish.

The bear went crinkle.

“Don, there’s something inside the bear that’s not stuffing.”

Isaac threw his hands into the air in triumph. Agen Coop was not a stupid head.

Agen Don took 3.14159 and went squish. He listened to the crinkle and the checked out the bear.  
“Hey, the seam is ripped.” With an eye on Isaac Don reached into the bear and pulled out an envelope with his name written on it in shaky feminine letters.

Isaac decided that Agen Don was not a stupid head, he just needed to be shown what to do. That is why he had math-magicians and Agen Coop.

He took 3.14159 back from Agen Don and hugged it again, telling it that now everything would be okay.


	53. The Return of the Man Who Saved the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Don attempt to balance babysitting with a federal investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to philleegirl… thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: The Return of the Man Who Saved the World  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 288  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper and Don attempt to balance babysitting with a federal investigation  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to philleegirl… thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Don stared at his name on the envelope a moment before he opened it and read the letter. He read it twice. He read it three times and he looked at Isaac. He looked at Cooper, he handed Cooper the letter.

Cooper read it only once and began to use words he would probably never in his life figure out how to define in ways that would prevent Isaac from using them in front of the wrong people at the wrong time.

But at this moment neither man cared.

Cooper took the bear from Isaac and bagged it. Don bagged the letter and everything else in the box.

Cooper sat Isaac on the couch and Isaac watched the two agents open every other box in the room, bagging computer disks and marking the bags with markers. All the time Cooper kept saying the same words over and over again.

Then Agen Don was right next to him on the couch. Agen Don took his face in his hands and asked very slowly.

“Is this what you tried to tell me at the airport? Do you know about this?”

Isaac nodded and understood. More than what Agen Don was saying, he understood Agen Don. Agen Don was like a butterfly. All curled up until the time was right.

That was the part daddy had forgotten to mention.

There were magic words that turned Uncle Don into Agen Don so he could save the world and those were the words that Agen Coop was using, because the man who was picking him up and carrying him and some of the bags was not the same man he knocked over in the airport.

This was the man who saved the world.


	54. Naptime for the Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins in earnest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to angelskuupio – glad you’re enjoying this… thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Naptime for the Witness  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don, Ian, Megan, David, Colby…  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 289  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: The investigation begins in earnest  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to angelskuupio – glad you’re enjoying this… thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

When Megan arrived Cooper was pacing the office corridor with Isaac asleep on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around Cooper’s neck as though he would not relinquish him no matter what.

Cooper shrugged gently. “It’s naptime and his teddy bear is being processed for evidence.”

David, Colby and Ian appeared shortly thereafter and Don motioned all save Cooper into the conference room. Alexis’ letter was on the board, along with some pictures and faxes from the police who handled the accident scene.

Don was listening to someone on the phone and nodding. “Okay, just send us whatever you have.”

He hung up and turned to face them. “Okay, this is what we know so far, Alexis was being threatened, by who we don’t know yet, but she passed a program Eva wrote over to said person, we’ll have more information on that when we get Charlie here. According to the police who were at the accident scene, it looked like an accident, but, the ME confirms that Eva’s injuries weren’t consistent with the scene. Eva and Alexis’ ashes are being processed, but I’ve been told to not have my hopes up. The ME said the coroner signed off on cremation because of pressure from the grieving family to fulfill the girls’ wishes, this runs contrary to what their lawyer and Charlie have been saying.”

He took a breath.

“Okay, Ian, I want you to go to CalSci, pick up Charlie, I don’t care if he’s presenting, get him to pack a bag, bring some things to keep Isaac occupied and bring him here.”

David cleared his throat. “Do we have anything else to go on?”

Don looked out into the corridor where Cooper was walking. “We have a witness.”

All eyes fell on the sleeping three year old.


	55. Collecting the Math Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian acquires Charlie from CalSci…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Philleegirl thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Collecting the Math Magician  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 283  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian acquires Charlie from CalSci…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Philleegirl thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Isaac woke just before Ian left and was asking Cooper about his father when Ian stepped into the corridor.

Ian placed a hand on the little boy’s head. “I’m going to go get him, play with Cooper.”

Isaac seemed to accept this and Ian hurried to CalSci.

Walking into the auditorium Ian glanced at the board behind the professor. It was covered with numbers, signs for multiplication and division, addition and subtraction, but Ian had little concern for what any of it meant, although the assemblage seemed greatly impressed. Ian hated to interrupt him, but when Charlie paused and looked into the audience Ian stepped down the aisle and beckoned to him.

The professor became a ghost. He stammered through a conclusion and apology and ran up the aisle, following Ian’s quick strides out the door.

“What’s happened?”

“Your son witnessed a criminal exchange that likely led to your…” *how do I say this* “his mothers’ deaths. You need to pack a bag and collect some things to keep him occupied, Don is not letting either of you out of his sight until this is resolved.”

Charlie nodded mutely and Ian drove him back to the house, keeping one eye on the now shaking professor and the other on the look out for potential threats.”

Charlie packed clothes for himself and Isaac in record time by Ian’s standards, grabbed a stack of research and then pointed to two boxes. “Just grab those, nothing keeps Isaac more occupied than home movies and photo albums.”

Ian stacked one box on top of the other and walked them out to the car, keeping the professor in close proximity.

They drove to the FBI offices in silence.


	56. Pictures without Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Neurovanity –thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Pictures without Focus  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don, Megan, David, Colby  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 292  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: The investigation continues…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Neurovanity –thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Colby tossed a stack of printouts across the table. “I’ve been through every file, I can’t make heads or tails or any of this stuff.”

David handed him a cup of coffee. “Charlie’s coming, he’ll explain it.”

“Great, then I won’t understand what I see or what I hear.”

Megan hung up the phone and wrote more notes on the board. “Insurance policies pretty much went to the trust established for Isaac, except for some older ones, one for Alexis that went to Princeton and three for Eva that went to various charities...”

Don looked up from print outs of the accident scene pictures that had been e-mailed. “According to the report, Eva was thrown from the car. Here’s Eva on the ground, what is the big glaring problem with that statement?”

Megan glanced at the pictures. “All the windows are shut and intact and the doors are closed.”

“Yeah, Alexis apparently died on impact, but Eva died outside of the car, the accident and the ME’s reports are inconsistent…”

“What about the car?”

“Its in their local impound, someone is looking it over for me and promises to call back in an hour if anything looks fishy…there are just too many gaps here, I wish Alexis’ letter hadn’t been so incomplete, why didn’t she give us a name at least?”

“From what Cooper can gather from Isaac she wrote the letter after the man left and put it in the bear when Eva came home.”

“So, maybe she thought she would have a chance to finish the letter later…”

“According to the letter the man in question was threatening Alexis that he would kill Eva…what if it didn’t matter if he got what he wanted, what if he just wanted Eva dead?”


	57. A Matter of Clearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues to continue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Jobiegirl6 –thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: A Matter of Clearance  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Megan, David, Colby, Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 287  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: The investigation continues to continue…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Jobiegirl6 –thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

After Charlie settled Isaac into flipping through photo albums with Cooper he walked into the conference room and stared at the board. Megan and Don scrambled to clear the autopsy and accident scene pictures from the table.

“No, its okay. Leave the pictures where they were…”

“Charlie, you don’t need to see these…”

“Yeah, Don, you say that a lot, but maybe this time I do…”

“Charlie we’re just looking for a connection here. What did Eva work on that Alexis would know about?”

“Eva, was an independent contractor for most American intelligence agencies…there are probably programs she wrote on those computers right there…Alexis taught statistics…she didn’t have clearance, it was likely she knew what projects were where in case something happened to Eva, but nothing specific.”

“What about private projects, things Eva may have done for the challenge…like a program that could launder money...”

“Don, Eva’s money laundering program was written at the request of the FBI.”

“Wait, what? Are you saying the FBI requested that a program be written to launder money?”

“Yes. It is used in undercover operations involving terrorism, organized crime and narcotics, of course Eva’s program is a little insidious.”

“How so?”

“After a series of seemingly untraceable jumps, it deposits the total amount into an account tied to the FBI, traps it there and flags the account alerting the bank to contact the account holder.”

“So, if anyone got a hold of this program and tried to use it to launder money…”

“They would be giving their money to the FBI, the only difference between that and an investigation would be that the FBI wouldn’t know where the money was coming from, just that it was siphoned in by Eva’s program.”


	58. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper is given the missing piece…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Elysium1996 –thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Family Affairs  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 242  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper is given the missing piece…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Elysium1996 –thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

While the agents in the conference room scrabbled to try and track down Eva’s contacts in the FBI and get in touch with anyone who might have been trying to reach Eva about a sudden money drop, Cooper sat on the floor with Isaac and a box full of photo albums.

Isaac pulled each one out and opened it, pointing to his Meva, his Malexis, his daddy, and several other people that Cooper doubted he would ever meet. He told Cooper about birthdays, holidays, Eva and Alexis were apparently more religious than the Eppeses.

He found the pictures of Charlie and Isaac in matching Yarmulkes particularly cute.

Isaac finished each album rather quickly, skipping pages in an arbitrary fashion and pulling out another, but the last album in the box quieted the chatter.

Isaac flipped each page without pointing out anyone.

There were Christmas pictures in the album. Those confused Isaac who asked Cooper. “Wha’s that?”

Cooper explained the Christmas tree, the stockings and identified Santa Claus.

“No Santa Claus.”

“No Santa Claus?”

“Santa Claus no clearance.”

“Clearance?”

Isaac looked up at him like he was particularly dense. “Nat Secret.”

Cooper wondered about that particular story but nodded. “Oh, right, of course.”

Isaac looked at him a moment longer, but seemed satisfied and continued flipping.

On the last page he identified his Malexis, apparently at her undergraduate graduation ceremony.

He also identified the man standing next to her.

By screaming. A lot.


	59. Angering the Sniper is Probably a Bad Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper is given the missing piece…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to misty_anne who wanted a fic with Ian in it on the daughter prompt, probably not exactly what you had in mind…but, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Angering the Sniper is Probably a Bad Plan  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 240  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper is given the missing piece…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to misty_anne who wanted a fic with Ian in it on the daughter prompt, probably not exactly what you had in mind…but, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Charlie was in that room faster than Cooper expected he would be. Ian was right behind him. Charlie picked Isaac up with a dark and violent glare at Cooper, one somewhat mirrored by the sniper.

*Just Great* Cooper thought *Now the sniper has it in for me too.*

The screaming stopped, but was followed by a stream of words and numbers, that Cooper hoped Charlie had a way of understanding because maybe, just maybe, they would get him out of trouble. Charlie listened, sitting down carefully on the floor. He looked at the album as Isaac repeatedly pointed to the picture.

“That’s Alexis’ father.”

Isaac stopped talking and looked at his daddy, tears streaming down his face. He pointed to himself and said “One.”

He pointed to Alexis. “Malexis, two.”

He pointed to the stiffly smiling man in the graduation photo. “Malexis daddy?”

Charlie nodded. The two agents watched intently.

Isaac shrank into his father’s chest and said. “Three.”

Cooper realized he was out of the loop as all hell broke loose. The sniper grabbed the picture from the album and held it up to Isaac again.

“Isaac, is this the man you told Don about?”

Isaac nodded and burrowed into his father.

“His own daughter.” The sniper spit the words out and turned on his heel, picture still in his hand, heading back to the conference room. The look on his face promising death and destruction in equal measure.


	60. Not Enough Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian expresses himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to kayra42, as per your request, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Not Enough Bullets  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Don  
Rating/Category: R – Ian’s a little mad and has a foul vocabulary  
Word Count: 293  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian expresses himself…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to kayra42, as per your request, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

After the sniper had entered the room with gestures that brought to mind the horsemen of the apocalypse and posted the picture on the board with a terse. “Alexis’ father. Target.”

Don had sent him to the firing range to calm down.

Twenty rounds later it was not adrenalin that caused his hands to shake, it was pure unadulterated fury.

Don approached cautiously. “You need anything?”

The sniper turned and glared deep into his eyes. “I don’t have enough bullets.”

Don looked at the boxes of ammunition next to the sniper and then back up into Ian’s eyes.

“Not enough fucking bullets in this god damn world to remove all the filth from humanity.”

Don stood very still, not entirely certain how to respond.

“You know, Don, I know about you and Cooper and I’m fucking happy for you. Your brother was in love with two lesbians and I’m happy for him too. Isaac is a great kid. And you know what, Don? That is just one thing I don’t cotton to, parents hurting their own fucking kids. Asshole probably didn’t want to hurt his daughter, just kill the love of his daughter’s life so she can go back to being fucking normal. Being in love is perfectly fucking normal and if a bullet to the brain is what it will take to inform this asshole of that fact you can bet your ass I will be the first in line to put it there unless your brother wants a shot and then I will help him line it up and keep the fucking rifle steady.”

The sniper paused for breath and Don took a shaky step forward.

“I would give you that shot if I could, Ian, but we’re off the investigation.”


	61. Learning the Truth as we Know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan explains the situation to Charlie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to slick_puppy, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Learning the Truth as we Know it  
Pairing/Characters: Megan, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 284  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Megan explains the situation to Charlie...  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to slick_puppy, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

While Don was at the firing range diffusing the sniper, Cooper watched home movies with Isaac and Megan sat down and explained the situation to Charlie.

“Well, you were right, the FBI had been trying to reach Eva for about a week before the accident. Alexis kept telling them that Eva was unavailable, out of town, anything. Local agents are interviewing Tony and Alexis and Eva’s friends. Results on the car came back, obvious tampering. They’ve determined that Alexis’ father or someone he hired rammed the back of the car, causing Eva to loose control of it. Alexis died in the crash, but Eva survived with minimal injuries. She got out of the car and was more than likely beaten to death…”

“Stop…I, I don’t need to hear…”

“Sorry, Charlie…we’re off the investigation, it didn’t happen within our jurisdiction, there was an open investigation into the money, Don was given a promise that they would keep us informed, the lead agent on the case said it would be a favor to Eva…Charlie, I’m sorry…”

“I know. I’m just…I’m trying not to be angry with Alexis, she could have told Eva or the FBI at any time…I know she loved her father, despite him being a bastard about Eva…but, I just…”

“Perfectly normal responses, Charlie. I can recommend a very good counselor, one who would see you and Isaac…”

“Not now, not right now.” Charlie started to say more when he and Megan heard Isaac’s laughter.

They left the room and stood in the doorway of the conference room where Cooper and Isaac sat on the floor. On the screen Eva scolded Charlie for looking at his feet while she taught him how to dance.


	62. How Far We Go To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Larry discuss distance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Admiralandrea, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: How Far We Go To Protect  
Pairing/Characters: Megan, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 168  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Megan and Larry discuss distance…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Admiralandrea, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Megan left Charlie watching Isaac watch the video and sat down at her desk. She picked up the phone and called Larry. She called him again. The third call he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Larry…can we go out tonight…”

“Of course, where would you like to go? The cosmic light horizon is, I am certain it must be, beautiful this time of year, of course it would take a while to travel that far and we might want to have dinner, but then again, if we left now…”

“Larry, I just want to sit somewhere and know you are there.”

“Oh, well…can I ask if there is a particular reason…not that there needs to be…”

“I just learned how far some people will go to protect those they love…”

“That is quite a distance…the cosmic light horizon is around the corner in comparison…”

“So, I just want the man I love within arms reach.”

Larry was silent for a long moment. “I can be there.”

“That’s all I want.”


	63. Smokescreens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relying on smoke can leave you empty handed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Neurovanity, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Smokescreens  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Ian, Charlie, Don, mentions Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 274  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Relying on smoke can leave you empty handed…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Neurovanity, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Note 2: sorry about that - had the " going the wrong way...oops...

David and Colby helped load the boxes into Don’s car. Alan had called upon finding the living room practically ransacked and demanded answers. Charlie had told him, leaving out most of what Don considered the important parts, but he wasn’t going to push Charlie right now.

Megan had left early to meet Larry. David and Colby said they had somewhere to be.

Alan invited agents Cooper and Edgerton to the house for supper.

The sniper had attempted to refuse, telling Don he wasn’t good company right now, Don said he wasn’t being invited to be company, he was being invited to eat.

Don didn’t push it but he was hoping the sniper would accept.

Ian had seemed unable to loose his anger in the gun smoke that filled the firing range, nor in the two cigarettes he smoked in the parking lot while the SUV was loaded.

The sniper finally acquiesced when Charlie sent Isaac over to him to ask if he was coming.

Don had smirked. The sniper had folded like an origami swan.

He wanted to be with his brother tonight, with his nephew, his father and he was glad the agents were invited, but he was desperate to be alone with Coop as well.

He wasn’t sure how long the smoke and mirrors would hold up on that one. He wasn’t sure how much longer he wanted it to.

Charlie cleared his throat. “Uh, Don, Isaac and I will ride back with Ian, how about you and Coop go pick up something for dessert…not cake, I think Ian would be insulted.”

‘Charlie?”

“Take your time, Don. Dad was just starting dinner.”


	64. Dinner and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making dinner…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Philleegirl, who is slowly being convinced to join the dark side and write a series…*attempts hypnosis, you are approaching the dark side* thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Dinner and Information  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie, Alan, late appearance by Don and Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 260  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Making dinner…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Philleegirl, who is slowly being convinced to join the dark side and write a series…*attempts hypnosis, you are approaching the dark side* thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Charlie needed to do three things. One, stall dinner, two, get Isaac to eat dinner and three, gather more data on the sniper in the living room.

Eva’s note: How to make Isaac try something new – Isaac means “to laugh” be fully aware he will do this a lot if you follow the following instructions, if you want him to try something new, get him involved in making it, let him smell the spices, let him pour ingredients into a bowl, just watch him…

Charlie silently blessed Eva for the manual. “Um, Dad, how about Isaac and I help you with dinner…according to the manual that guarantees Isaac will at least try it.”

“Sure, sure, Agent Edgerton, you want a beer?” Alan appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

“No, no I’m fine…but, I can help make dinner, no big deal.” Ian hoped the elder Eppes would allow it because if he continued to sit on the couch something might die.

Charlie answered first. “Great!”

Ian walked into the kitchen and quickly became engrossed in helping the two Eppeses help Isaac help them to make dinner. Isaac he realized, was not a lot of help, but he was certainly enthusiastic.

By the time dinner actually went into the oven, Don and Cooper were finally making their appearance. Ian’s turtleneck was gray, Charlie’s hair was more gray than Alan’s, Alan had egg on his forehead and Isaac was remarkably unscathed by the entire experience.

He even grinned as Don picked up the disposable camera on the counter and snapped a picture.


	65. Getting the Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things should not be enjoyed in moderation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Ceares, happy to finally get a thank you fic out to you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Getting the Fix  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 300  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Some things should not be enjoyed in moderation…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Ceares, happy to finally get a thank you fic out to you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

All through dinner Don thought about this latest visit with Cooper.

Their meetings had almost been like those of love-sick teenagers, stolen moments orchestrated by friends “in the know.”

Usually, Cooper would come into town, either because some idiot had run into Don’s territory or Don had called him in on a case or when he managed to get a break, they would catch a game, get dinner and screw each other like lovesick rabbits, Don reappearing at the office the next day looking haggard but sated.

Cooper was like a drug, sitting there across the table laughing at something Isaac said that for once wasn’t getting him into trouble, bantering with the sniper, with his father and every once in a while daring, with his family sitting right there, to rub a sock covered foot up the inside of Don’s leg.

Damn but he hated this. As much as he loved it, he hated it.

Don was all for moderation. He enjoyed alcohol and he knew he should exercise a little more moderation in that. But this was different.

He felt his fathers eyes rest upon him and he glanced up. His father’s expression looked worried and Don forced a smile. Alan seemed pensive, but said nothing.

Charlie said he would get Isaac cleaned up and put to bed. Ian offered to help Alan with the dishes.

Don and Cooper sat across from each other at the table and Don pondered the concept of forced moderation.

He pondered the texture of Cooper’s lips.

He attempted to channel Charlie and calculate how long it would take for Ian and his father to wash the dishes.

He reached across the table, grabbed Cooper’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Moderation be damned, he was addicted and he needed the fix.


	66. Giving Back Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things didn’t handle transit very well….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Misty_anne who requested fold and some origami, can do, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Giving Back Normal  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 292  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Some things didn’t handle transit very well….  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Misty_anne who requested fold and some origami, can do, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

By the time the dishes were done and Isaac was asleep, Don and Cooper had disappeared. This did not surprise the sniper, but he watched the elder Eppes closely. The man wasn’t stupid, he was likely to figure it out.

Alan informed Charlie that he was going to retire for the evening. Charlie had nodded, mumbled something, but not looked up from the tangle of string he seemed so intent on in his lap.

Ian sat down across from him and watched a moment. Each string seemed to have some bit of paper attached to the end and middle and the professor was mumbling curses and numbers to himself as he untangled the string and checked each paper, but they weren’t just paper, they were paper animals…folded paper animals.

“What’s this?”

Charlie looked up. “What? Oh…this is, well, this was a mobile that hung in Isaac’s room, it didn’t take to transit very well and I’m trying to fix it.”

“Want some help?”

“Sure.” Charlie moved over on the couch and set the configuration of brightly colored paper animals and rainbow threads on the coffee table. He smiled looking down at it as Ian followed one thread back from the animal on the end to one half way up the thread to the large wooden loop covered in more animals at the top.

“Eva wasn’t allowed to do much in the last couple months, Alexis and I kept taking turns coming up with things she could do, she learned to knit, she organized photo albums and she made this…it hung in Isaac’s room from the day he was born…I just want to give him back some of that…is that crazy?”

Ian didn’t answer. He fought the urge to kiss the professor instead.


	67. New Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian kisses Charlie…(well, now you don’t need to read it do you?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to ladyeternal who responded to every single little fic and then said she wanted Ian to kiss Charlie, prompt 51...well, here tis, thanks for reading, continues Conference Wives.

Title: New Equation  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 196  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian kisses Charlie…(well, now you don’t need to read it do you?)  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to ladyeternal who responded to every single little fic and then said she wanted Ian to kiss Charlie, prompt 51...well, here tis, thanks for reading, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

 

Charlie was unsure why the sniper failed to answer him. Perhaps he had not heard him.  
  
“Ian?” Charlie looked up at the sniper.  
  
The sniper's lips connected with his.  
  
Charlie felt his entire body jolt with shock.

This was different. This was very different.

He opened his lips slightly collecting data, taste, texture, warmth.

What had started as simply a desire to understand the sniper, to fill in unknown variables, was now becoming a desire to quantify this...  
  
He moved his upper lip to focus on the sniper's bottom lip and then slowly compared it to the top.

The sniper smiled as he threaded his hand into Charlie’s curls and Charlie repeated the analysis.

When the kiss ended Ian was about to speak, maybe to apologize, although he doubted that was necessary, the professor did kiss him back. But when he looked into the professor's eyes and watched the inner workings of his mind determine the algorithm of the paradigm shift he stayed silent.

kiss(male+male)=texture(top*bottom)(.243*.322)+taste(.546)+moisture(lip/tongue)(.138/742)+warmth(.631)+hand_in_hair(.43)+knee_proximity(.3)+e  
  
Charlie seeing but not seeing him, focused but unfocused, had not moved from the kiss other than to slowly bring his hand up to let his fingertips gently touch Ian's lips.


	68. Children’s Tylenol is a Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has the sniffles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Emma, who wanted Charlie to deal with a sick Isaac, this ended up requiring a little research into Children’s Tylenol that yes, Isaac at his age and weight can ingest two children’s Tylenol with no serious side effects, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Children’s Tylenol is a Pain  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 271  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Isaac has the sniffles…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Emma, who wanted Charlie to deal with a sick Isaac, this ended up requiring a little research into Children’s Tylenol that yes, Isaac at his age and weight can ingest two children’s Tylenol with no serious side effects, thank you, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Ian would have been content for the rest of his life to stay right there. Unfortunately, before he could take the professor into his arms and give him further experiences to quantify, he had a lap full of something warm and sniffly.

This broke the professor from his trance. “Isaac?”

“Don’t feel good.”

Charlie’s hands went immediately to the little boy’s face. “You’re hot, you have a fever…probably from sleeping on the floor.”

Ian raised an eyebrow.

Charlie looked up a little helpless. “He has bad dreams, I’ve been sleeping on the floor in his room and in the middle of the night he usually ends up sleeping on me rather than the bed…okay, okay…I don’t know a pediatrician.”

Ian cleared his throat. “I saw some children’s aspirin in the kitchen…that should at least make Isaac feel better until morning and then you can find a pediatrician.”

Charlie nodded and Ian went to get the bottle.

Fifteen minutes later the two realized that neither academia nor Quantico prepares you to give a child a pill if said child does not want to take it. The first pill was spit back into Charlie’s hand, the second tossed across the room.

“Ian, get the manual, Eva and Alexis had to have done this…” Charlie seemed on the verge of panic, so Ian moved quickly, flipping to the health section.

“Charlie…we have a problem.”  
Charlie looked up at him with a plaintive expression.

“Um, according to Eva, to get Isaac to take a pill you give one to 3.14159 first and that particular bear happens to be en route to an FBI evidence locker.”


	69. Children’s Tylenol is a Pain Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has the sniffles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Emma, who wanted Charlie to deal with a sick Isaac, this ended up requiring a little research into Children’s Tylenol that yes, Isaac at his age and weight can ingest two children’s Tylenol with no serious side effects, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Children’s Tylenol is a Pain Part II  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie, blink and you miss it appearance by Larry and Megan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 210  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Isaac has the sniffles…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to Emma, who wanted Charlie to deal with a sick Isaac, this ended up requiring a little research into Children’s Tylenol that yes, Isaac at his age and weight can ingest two children’s Tylenol with no serious side effects, thank you, continues Conference Wives.

Note two - ARRRRGGGGGHHHH - sorry about that!!! *love to Neurovanity*

Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Ian looked down at his adversary. Isaac looked up at him a combination of pitiful and defiant. Charlie looked slightly panicked.

Ian assessed the situation, grabbed the phone and called for back up.

Charlie looked at him. “Who are you calling?”

“Megan.”

****Across town****

“Larry, the phone is ringing…”

“Not on this plane of existence.”

******* Casa d’Eppes******

“She’s not answering.” The sniper hung up and looked at the snifling, yet determined child. His mind raced through possible scenarios.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Ian grabbed the bottle of children’s Tylenol and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Ian? What are you doing?” Charlie held Isaac in his lap and stroked his hair.

“Shhh, do not arouse the target’s suspicions.” He hissed from the kitchen.

“Ian?” Charlie felt the hair raise on the back of his neck and wondered if they should find cover.

Ian returned with a spoonful of jam. “Mmmm, strawberry…Isaac? Do you like strawberries?”

Charlie wondered what was going on, but Isaac nodded. Ian gave him the spoon and quick as a blink, he ingested two pills and a spoonful of jam.

Ian took back the empty spoon and returned it to the kitchen, destroying the evidence and returning the aspirin bottle to where he had found it.


	70. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian watches father and son sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to priusmom, thank you so very much for reading, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Guardian Angel  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 217  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian watches father and son sleep…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to priusmom, thank you so very much for reading, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Ian sat up with Charlie most of the night, Charlie too nervous his first time dealing with a feverish Isaac to sleep or even let go of his son. Isaac slept comfortably on Charlie on the couch and eventually the professor had also drifted off.

Ian kept watch.

The alert eyes of the sniper startled the elder Eppes when he came down the stairs to start breakfast.

“Agent Edgerton…I didn’t expect…”

“Isaac came down with a bit of a fever, Charlie stayed up with him most of the night…”

Alan immediately came over to the couch and placed a hand on Isaac’s forehead. Green eyes opened sleepily. “Hi Granpa Alan.”

“Hello, Isaac…you’re not too warm, feeling better?”

Isaac nodded and then curled back up onto his daddy’s chest. “Sleepy.”

“That’s fine. Just sleep then.” Alan took the afghan off the back of the couch and tucked Charlie and Isaac in.

Ian mentally kicked himself for not doing that hours ago. After giving the elder Eppes an affirmative on coffee, he pondered the sleeping professor.

What would last night mean when he woke up? Picking up where they left off? Starting over? Questions? Mistakes? What did he want? What would Charlie want?

He leaned over and brushed the almost matching curls off two foreheads and thought he knew.


	71. Brain Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie does not eat a healthy breakfast…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to bubbleslayer, thank you for reading, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Brain Food  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Ian, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 279  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie does not eat a healthy breakfast…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to bubbleslayer, thank you for reading, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

Charlie woke when the smell of coffee drifted into the living room. He scooped up the still slumbering Isaac and stood, then carefully tucked Isaac back into the couch. He greeted Ian and Alan with a mumbled salutation, accepted a mug of coffee from the sniper and then opened the fridge and dug through the crisper.

“Charlie? I have the eggs out…”

“No, I have breakfast, I just need to find…ah ha! Here it is!” Charlie emerged from the refrigerator with the last piece of Ian’s chocolate cake.

He shut the refrigerator door with his foot, scooped up his coffee and hopped up onto the counter.

“Charlie…cake is not a breakfast food.” Alan informed his son as he cracked an egg into the pan.

“You know, chocolate contains more than 300 chemicals, including three stimulants that increase the activity of neurotransmitters…so, as far as I’m concerned…it’s brain food, that counts as breakfast.”

He jabbed the fork into the cake and began to eat it with gusto, cleaning the fork off between bites with his tongue.

Ian found it difficult to breathe. He watched as the professor devoured the last slice of his creation in ways Ian hoped could be applied to things other than cake.

Alan’s voice prevented Ian from crossing the kitchen and licking a spot of frosting off the corner of the professor’s mouth.

“I’d like to see what would happen if your son tried that little chemistry excuse.”

Charlie scooped the last puddle of raspberry filling off the plate with his finger and slipped it into his mouth. After it was gone he answered his father.

“I think I’d let it pass…if he could name them.”


	72. Spiraling Little Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Isaac take a walk…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to jobiegirl6, who wanted Charlie and Isaac to have a father/son excursion, thank you for reading, continues Conference Wives.

Title: Spiraling Little Flowers  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 273  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie and Isaac take a walk…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: to jobiegirl6, who wanted Charlie and Isaac to have a father/son excursion, thank you for reading, continues Conference Wives.  
Longer bits: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/>

The sniper’s exit after breakfast had been rather sudden. Alan had remarked that Agent Edgerton was a strange man. Charlie was not entirely certain whether or not he agreed. However, Isaac was feeling better after lunch and Charlie decided that a little walk would likely be a good thing.

Isaac clung to Charlie’s hand as they walked down the street, Isaac attempting to take in all the sights and sounds of the neighborhood.

He pointed out birds in trees and squirrels hiding acorns.

Charlie absorbed the feel of his son’s hand in his, the sound of his happy youthful voice and his fresh way of seeing the world. He thought of the two women he had helped bring Isaac into the world.

In a way, Alexis had been the same, every road trip she would point out a million things, Eva would drive and smile indulgently and he would sit in the backseat, sometimes listening, sometimes not, until Eva would laugh and tell Alexis to let him have the numbers awhile and turn on the radio.

Isaac tugged on Charlie’s hand, breaking his reverie. “What is it Isaac?”

Isaac pointed to a patch of dandelions poking up between cracks in the side walk. Charlie smiled.

“Dandelions…Isaac, do you know what’s so special about flowers like this? They’re part of the Compoitae family of flowers, made up of a packed cluster of tiny flowers. But if we count the right and left handed spirals of little flowers, we get a Fibonacci series.”

Isaac picked a dandelion and handed it to Charlie.

"Fibbing Not Me."

Father and son sat on the sidewalk counting tiny flowers.


	73. There was a Purpose…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …What they’d do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – To kayra42, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: There was a Purpose…  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG (um, maybe with a tissue warning…)  
Word Count: 286  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: …What they’d do…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: – To kayra42, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Don returned Eva and Alexis’ ashes that evening. Charlie shook his head as Alan and Don both started discussing internment.

“No…I have to hang on to them for a while.” And he had left it at that.

He knew the look on Don’s face, the my brother’s crazy and I will fix it, look that usually resulted in some sort of foolishness on his part, but right now he sat on the floor next to Isaac’s bed and held the urn in his hands.

Isaac was fast asleep when Charlie told him what they’d do.

“When you’re older, Isaac…my first spring break with Eva and Alexis? We went on this crazy road trip….you’ve probably seen pictures, Alexis made this crazy picnic lunch full of nothing but junk food really...and Eva let us eat in the car…not the car they bought when you were born, Eva had this great convertible, she found it at this…well virtually a chop shop, had to hire a tow truck to get it home…she sweet talked students from the mechanical engineering department to fix it for just about nothing…but, it was beautiful when everything was done, great for road trips…and that’s what we’ll do…we can probably even rent one…I’ll take you on the same trip. And we’ll scatter these, at all the stops. I’ll tell you all their stories, Isaac. I promise.”

Charlie stood up, leaned over and brushed the curls out of that precious face.

He kissed Isaac’s forehead and quietly left the room. He’d explain to Don and Alan in the morning that it was important to keep the urn a while longer, that there was a purpose and that when the time was right, he’d take care of it.


	74. Once a Year…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Planning Ahead …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – to Lady Eternal, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Once a Year…  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 296  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: …Planning Ahead …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: – to Lady Eternal, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Charlie sat on the couch with the urn, long after Don had left and Alan had gone to bed. Eva’s manual sat on the table and apparently Alan or Don had been flipping through it because there were now little slips of paper sticking out of it.

Charlie opened it to the first make-shift bookmark and ran to the kitchen to check the calendar. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had time. He wouldn’t have Eva and Alexis calling him, telling him how many days he had to make his flight arrangements.

Isaac’s birthday was three months away. He had time.

But there was something he needed to figure out.

Ian picked up on the first ring. “Edgerton.”

“Hi…”

Ian felt his breath catch, he had been uncertain about calling the professor the entire day and now, Charlie was calling him. “Charlie…”

“Ian…I’d like to ask you a favor…if I could?”

Ian wondered what it could possibly be…had the professor forgotten the night before? Was he just going to ignore whatever numbers had been playing out inside his brain.

“Of, of course…anything…within reason…”

“Can you teach me how to make a birthday cake?”

Ian sat down on the floor. Why did the professor have to say something like that? Something that made him sound so…perfect…

“Yeah, sure…Charlie…”

“Thanks…Ian…I know we need to talk about…last night, I’m not very good at this sort of thing…”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes…I did…but I don’t understand it…”

“I’ll be happy to let you collect all the data you need, professor.”

Charlie smiled. “That would be helpful.”

“Good…how soon do you need to learn how to make a birthday cake?”

“Isaac’s birthday is in three months…”

“No problem, professor, that gives me more than enough time to teach you.”


	75. Clearing his Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … Ian compares kissing Charlie to firing a rifle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –to slick puppy, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Title: Clearing his Head  
Pairing/Characters: Ian Edgerton  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 209  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: … Ian compares kissing Charlie to firing a rifle…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –to slick puppy, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives.

Ian hung up the phone and stared at it. He needed to clear his head. He needed to shoot something. He needed to shoot something in the head. That would return his equilibrium.

All day he had been on edge. Not knowing whether or not he should call the professor, the entire scene in the kitchen had damn near driven him over the edge. If Alan had not been standing there, he would have very likely debauched the professor right there on the counter.

There was something about the professor, he was in his blood and he hadn’t even had the chance to really do anything…yet.

He headed for the firing range.

Standing there, holding the rifle up against his shoulder, he squeezed the trigger and the entire experience was like kissing the professor again.

Inside stirred the same deep victory, the same easy confidence, the same sense of right and purpose…

This wasn’t good.

The professor was still collecting data.

He had yet to quantify this, still being theoretical and avoiding real world experience…

Well, if it was up to him to provide the data, he was going to make certain that the professor felt this.

He squeezed the trigger again and in his mind he kissed Charlie.


	76. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Cooper had secrets…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –to misty_anne, who wanted Don, Cooper and a canoe, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives. Also, finishes the prompt list...wow...

Title: First Kiss  
Pairing/Characters: Don/Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 291  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: …Cooper had secrets…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –to misty_anne, who wanted Don, Cooper and a canoe, thanks for reading– continues Conference Wives. Also, finishes the prompt list...wow...  
Masterlist with links and non-prompts/longer bits here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/2029.html#cutid1>

Watching Don sleep was one of Cooper’s favorite activities…well, that and everything that had made Don sleep…but at times like this he could think about other things and not have to worry that Don might think he was crazy.

Like their first kiss. It wasn’t really a kiss, more like he had punched Don with his mouth, but that had a lot to do with the canoe.

They had staked out this bait and tackle place for a whole week. The idiot was a no show. Don had gotten out of the truck to stretch his legs, just as the fool shows up. Cooper couldn’t get Don’s attention.

He caught up with Don just in time for the idiot’s girlfriend to topple an entire canoe rack onto them. He’d swept Don down with him in order to avoid unnecessary damage and ended up under a red canoe, his entire body impacting every inch of the other agent’s with a force that resulted in both of them having bruised lips for a week.

Nothing had ever felt better.

Not even finally chasing down the asshole and his girlfriend and not being nice about it.

Granted it had taken a while to get from there to the here and now…but there was something about that numb, yet prickly sensation, the way Don had laughed so easily about it, even touched Cooper’s lips and told him he should put some ice on that.

It was years ago and it could still feel like an hour ago.

And now, Don Eppes was talking about commitment.

In a way that raised a bit of fear in Cooper.

It meant he’d have to tell Don a few secrets…like that he’d gone back there and bought the canoe.


	77. Cause for Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian seems a little different somehow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Cause for Concern  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Don, Megan, David/Colby (reference)  
Rating/Category: PG- 13/R  
Word Count: 580  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian seems a little different somehow…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

The situation was tense, Don knew Ian should need at least fifteen minutes to get into position and set up, but it wasn’t looking like they had that long. Hell, he knew the sniper was here, but had no idea where exactly he was and if he would see a signal if Don gave it to him. They were all out in the open with a madman and a hostage that couldn’t be more than ten.

Don was running through scenarios in his head, he could sense the other agents doing the same and this guy was a loose canon.

Then it was over.

The man’s hand moved slightly to remove the safety on the weapon and he dissolved like warm jell-o.

The sniper had gotten into position, found a line and taken his shot in less time than Don believed possible.

He looked around, finally spotting the sniper in time to watch him stroke the barrel of the rifle in a loving fashion.

That gesture in and of itself worried Don.

However, Colby, despite having been told on several occasion s by David that if he said anything about the sniper he was sleeping on the couch, was sputtering in adoration.

David actually looked like he might let this one slide, but Megan also seemed to notice the difference.

“Don, is something going on with Ian?”

“I don’t know…something’s different, he’s…I don’t know, what it is…”

He shook his head. They had other things to attend to, paperwork to do.

Don showed up at CalSci with a box of data. Isaac looked up from some strange conglomeration of items that had apparently been determined to be appropriate playthings by the combined minds of Drs Eppes and Fleinhart and probably others as well. Don reached down and ruffled his hair.

Isaac watched Don a moment, determining which Don was here. Agen Don. He decided, Agen Don was here right now, which meant that he had either just saved the world or the world needed saving and his daddy had to be the math magician.

“Hey, Charlie…you have a little time?”

Charlie turned. “Oh, Don, sorry, didn’t realize you’d come in…”

“Charlie, with Isaac here, that’s not good…”

“Don, Isaac is fully aware of how to employ his lung capacity to reach the greatest number of potential…”

“Okay…okay…we’ll talk about it later, but I need you to look over this stuff.”

Charlie reached for the box. Don placed it on the desk.

“Sniper data? You have another…no, wait, some of this is from the firing range?”

Charlie looked up, searching Don’s face for background data.

“Yeah, Charlie…I want you to do some analysis and see if you can establish some trends or something…”

“Did something happen?”

“Yes and no…”

“Tell me.”

“We had a situation, guy was holding a little girl hostage, out in the open, really a potential to be messy…Ian…”

“Wait…this is data on Ian?”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t need the story, Don, I’ll look over the data.” Charlie’s eyes lit up, yes there was more to the sniper than this data…but this data was key to establishing the basis for understanding Ian….perhaps understanding everything that was happening between them.

Don watched Charlie a moment and nodded. Charlie was intrigued, that meant he would do his math thing and get back to him.

Isaac watched Don as he left. He was back to Uncle Don. Isaac processed this information, there was more to saving the world than met the eye.


	78. Checking the Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian checks out the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Checking the Ladder  
Pairing/Characters: Ian  
Rating/Category: PG- 13/R  
Word Count: 245  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian checks out the ladder.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Isaac had met him at the door eating an apple and looking a little disheveled. Ian guessed he was a weather vein hit by a tornado.

“Agen Egg Town!” Isaac grinned.

“Hello, Isaac.”

“Daddy go boom.”

“Boom?”

“Boom in the garage.”

“How?”

“Ladder.”

Ian scooped up the weather vein and walked into the house. Charlie was on the couch, Alan hovering and providing Charlie with ice packs.

“What’s this with going boom in the garage because of a ladder?”

Alan looked up. “Agent Edgerton, I didn’t realize…”

Charlie interrupted. “I told you you didn’t need to call Don…”

Ian chuckled. “What happened?”

“I was working on some stuff in the garage and fell off the ladder.”

“I see…I’m going to go check that out.” Ian set Isaac down and set out for the garage before Charlie could stop him.

Sniper data. A lot of sniper data. Don had said nothing about a new sniper situation. He looked at the blackboards on four surfaces and determined where Charlie had been working by the panicked chalk line. He climbed the ladder and looked at the file that sat on top of the ladder and froze.

Don didn’t have a sniper situation. Charlie had sniper data on him.

Apparently the professor was doing a little data mining of his own.

Ian smirked. He descended the ladder. Something on the floor caught his eye.

He picked up the piece of chalk and pocketed it before returning to the house.


	79. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie fell off a ladder. Poor Charlie, so Don and Ian take Isaac trick or treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Trick or Treat  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Don, Ian…  
Rating/Category: PG- 13/R  
Word Count: 564  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie fell off a ladder. Poor Charlie, so Don and Ian take Isaac trick or treating.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Don rang.

He was fifteen minutes from settling in with an old movie, an old horror flick, perfect for Halloween, kids weren’t going to be knocking on his door and there should be absolutely no reason for anyone to bother him.

He looked at the number.

He opened the phone. “Charlie?”

“No Don, it’s your father…Charlie…well, there’s been an accident.”

“What? What happened?”

“Charlie fell off the ladder in the garage.”

“Jesus…You need anything?”

“Yes, I need you to come to the house and take Isaac trick or treating.”

“What?”

“He’s ready to go, just a little while Don, just the ten houses on both sides of the street, Charlie mapped it out…there’s some sort of algorithm about how long it would take for Isaac to be tired or something, but Don…Charlie’s not going to be able to take him…”

Don sighed and acquiesced. Twenty houses, wouldn’t take long at all.

He drove to the house.

Isaac let him in and Don stared at him a moment. “Uh…you look great, kiddo…”

Isaac grinned and ran into the living room.

“Agen Don here! Agen Don here!”

Don followed. “Hey Chuck…so…no more writing equations on the ceiling, eh?”

The voice that answered wasn’t his brother’s, it was Ian’s. “No. He isn’t going to do that again.”

“Ian…didn’t know you’d be here…”

Charlie looked up from the couch. “Uh, Don, I told Dad not to bother you, but he insisted, Ian was already on his way…”

Don attempted to process why the sniper seemed suddenly too close to his brother. Charlie still hadn’t gotten back to him about that data.

“Right…so…what is Isaac supposed to be, exactly…”

Charlie looked slightly sheepish. “He’s Sir Isaac Newton and the tree…Larry’s idea…”

“Charlie…I hate to tell you this, but he looks more like a dilapidated coat rack…”

“Well…he ate the apple.”

“I’m sure the presence of the apple helped.” Don shook his head. “Okay, Isaac…you want to go trick or treating?”

Isaac jumped up and kissed his daddy’s cheek and then picked up his little jack-o-lantern pail and grabbed Don’s hand.

They were part of the way down the driveway before Don realized they had company.

“Oh, hey…Ian, didn’t know you were coming too…”

“Yeah, well…I wanted to talk to you.”

“Ah…about?”

“A substantial amount of data in the garage…”

“Listen, Ian…I…”

“Did Charlie ask you for it?”

“No…I gave it to him…Ian, that last case...there have just been a lot of things that seem different about you lately…”

“I see.”

“Good, because I don’t…what’s going on, Ian?”

The two were interrupted by the reappearance of the coat rack who joyfully showed them the candy he received. They walked Isaac to the next house.

“Nothing to be worried about, Eppes.”

Don and Ian walked in silence, listening to Isaac babble happily between houses.

“Why did you think my brother asked for the data?”

“I was simply surprised to see it.”

“Yes, but what reason would you have had to think Charlie would have asked for it?”

“Because Charlie and I have been working on some things, exchanging information and I had thought if he had wanted this data, he would have asked me for it.”

“Yeah…well, he would have probably done so…but I probably gave it to him before he could ask you…he was more than happy to work on it…”

“Yes, well…he seems to have a thing for data.”


	80. New Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Charlie laid up, Alan takes over bedtime stories…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: New Stories  
Pairing/Characters: Alan  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 324  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: With Charlie laid up, Alan takes over bedtime stories…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Alan perched on the edge of the bed with a photo album. Isaac grinned up at him from his pillows, waiting for the new story.

“Well, Isaac…I want to tell you a story about a wonderful lady…your grandmother.”

He held out a picture of Margaret and Isaac took it carefully.

“Grandma?”

“Yes…my wife, Don and Charlie’s mother, your grandmother. Your grandma Margaret She would have loved you dearly, Isaac…she had a smile that could light up the world…”

Isaac pondered that. He had seen that smile. His daddy and Uncle Don had that smile. Agen Don didn’t smile. Isaac nodded.

“She made great pancakes…but your daddy never liked them…”

Isaac pondered that. He knew his daddy didn’t like pancakes. He knew Uncle Don liked pancakes. He wasn’t certain if Agen Don actually ate anything. At the gray place Agen Don seemed to live off of motion and some magic potion that smelled funny.

“You would have liked her pancakes…and music, she loved music, she was amazing…”

Isaac understood that. His Meva and Malexis loved music too, mommas loved music and Grandpa Alan was silly. Of course Grandma Margaret had been amazing. His daddy was amazing. Uncle Don and Agen Don were amazing. But something was missing.

“Just one?” Isaac asked, looking at the picture.

“Yes, just one…your grandmother was unique. No one could be just like her.”

Isaac pondered this. This was also true, Meva and Malexis were two, but they were two different people. He looked at the picture again and smiled. Maybe he’d sort this out in the morning. But for now, grandma Margaret could keep away the bad dreams while 3.14159 was away. He clutched the photograph and fell asleep.

Alan tucked the blankets around his grandson and kissed his forehead, before quietly turning out the light and leaving the door open just enough for light in the hall to filter in and illuminate the picture clutched in the tiny hand.


	81. Isaac thinks he’s sorted it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Charlie laid up, Don makes breakfast for Isaac and they talk…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Isaac thinks he’s sorted it out  
Pairing/Characters: Don  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 96  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: With Charlie laid up, Don makes breakfast for Isaac and they talk…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

“Uncle Don?” Isaac looked up from his oatmeal and syrup.

Don looked up in surprise. Isaac usually called him Agen Don. “Yeah, kiddo?”

“Grandpa Alan, Grandma Margaret, two babies.”

“Yes, me and Charlie.”

“Daddy, Meva and Malexis, one baby.”

“Yep, that would be you.”

“You find a momma?”

“No, no I don’t think so…”

“No babies.”

“Not the usual way.”

“So, no momma.”

“No momma.”

“Just Agen Cooper.”

Don smiled. Isaac grinned, this was the Grandma Margaret smile.

“Yeah, kiddo, just Cooper.”

In the doorway, Alan changed his mind about coffee and slipped quietly back upstairs.


	82. Never Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don realizes he will have to ask Charlie to do something he’s never done before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

I have actually made one person physically ill discussing what I had planned for the investigation and the trial. As a result, I have back pedalled a little and am attempting to show snippets that in sum would provide a descent picture without causing anyone severe emotional distress.

I have three or four more planned in concert with this one and they will likely go up tomorrow.

Title: Never Before  
Pairing/Characters: Don  
Rating/Category: PG- 13/R  
Word Count: 490  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don realizes he will have to ask Charlie to do something he’s never done before…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

 

Don took the call with more than a little concern. Despite promising to keep him informed, as a favor to Eva, Agent Stan Green had not called in weeks.

“Eppes.”

“Don, sorry, short part is we caught the bastard, quick and easy, plenty of evidence, wrapped it up and passed it to the federal prosecutor.”

“The long part?”

“The trial is a fucking circus. The defense has Eva on trial, absolutely crucifying her. They’ve got this story about Alexis wanting out of their relationship but stuck because Eva was abusive and able to use the system against her…it’s sick really…the defense on Eva’s murder is that the accident was supposed to be staged so Alexis could make her escape, Eva wasn’t supposed to be hurt bad, Alexis wasn’t supposed to be hurt at all, but when this asshole realized his daughter was dead, he lashed out, lost his mind and killed the woman who had been keeping his daughter from him in a rage…”

“Enough…I…I don’t think I want to hear much more of this…”

“Don…is there anything you have that you didn’t pass over to us? This half written letter is even being used against us…”

Don half-listened as he watched Charlie hobble into the office, on crutches from his fall in the garage. Agent Edgerton behind him with a stack of files and Isaac clinging to his leg, finding it easier to just be carried along rather than scurry to keep up.

Not once. Not one time did he have to hand Charlie over for depositions or testimony. Even with all the work Charlie did for them, none of it ever mattered when it came down to trials and politics.

Don zoned back in as Agent Green said “We don’t know how they did it, but the defense pulled in probably the most homophobic and anti-fed jury you ever saw, what’s worse is all the protestors, on both sides out front…I tell you Don, if you have anything, we desperately need it or the jury is likely to walk the guy, even though he's all but admitted to everything on the stand.”

“Let me call you back in ten minutes.” Don exchanged pleasantries and hung up.

He sat down and watched Isaac accept a treat from David and Charlie laugh as he told the story to Megan. Isaac was too young to testify. Isaac was too precious to be sent into this mess, Alexis, Eva and Charlie had been attempting to prevent Isaac from ever being involved with these people. But, Charlie…Charlie would be the perfect character witness, he knew both girls, he loved both girls and he knew the dynamics of their relationship. He would have to send his brother into this mess.

Isaac looked up and caught his eye and Don tried to smile.

Isaac nodded very solemnly.

He understood, Agen Don was back and somewhere the world needed to be saved. It was very hard for Agen Don to smile when the world was in trouble.


	83. What to Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan decides the best course of action after learning something important about his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: What to Do.  
Pairing/Characters: Alan  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count:  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Alan decides the best course of action after learning something important about his son.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Alan heard his son leave. Heard Charlie be picked up and returned from the doctor’s office, heard the clunk of what must be crutches. Heard the laughter of his grandson, heard the chastising voice of Agent Edgerton.

He heard everything that happened in the rooms downstairs, but he did not move, simply sat there trying to think it through. He thought Charlie’s relationship had been a surprise.

Somehow his youngest son have a rather unexplained relationship with two women didn’t seem strange at all now.

Don. Don was gay.

He knew that smile. He knew that meant love. If there was a possibility that Don was bisexual at some point, he was certainly no longer.

All the relationships Don had mentioned, that he had heard about, each one was probably nothing more than his eldest son attempting to do his best to deny himself and make his father proud and happy.

Was he that selfish? All these years of asking after grandchildren, one son couldn’t tell him he had a grandson because he was protecting those he loved and he wasn’t married to either of them and the entire situation was so convoluted Alan was certain it did take a doctorate in applied mathematics to understand and the other, the other son was ruining his life.

Not because he was in love with the Agent Cooper, but because he was in love with the Agent Cooper and they were hiding it.

Of course Alan understood there would be people who would never know about that relationship, it was a matter of their jobs.

But when it came to family, something like this was eating his son’s heart out of his chest.  
Alan stood up and hunted through the drawers for the emergency numbers he had collected from Don over the years. He found the list and hunted for one that he hoped was still valid.

He dialed the number, it rang and he waited.

“Cooper.”

“You transfer to LA right now, I expect you and Don at dinner every Friday.”


	84. What’s Been Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Alan’s decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: What’s Been Done  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 187  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: The aftermath of Alan’s decision  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Before Don could motion Charlie into the room his phone rang.

“Eppes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Coop?”

“Don, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me that you were going to come out to your father.”

“I didn’t…”

“I know you didn’t and I want to know why.”

“What?”

“Don, I know what we talked about, but could you give a guy some warning?”

“Coop…”

“Listen, I’ve put in for a transfer, I’ll be out there in two weeks, so tell your dad I’m sorry I’ll miss dinner this week, but next week we’ll both be there.”

“What…Coop?”

“These things take time…it would have taken less time if you had warned me, but I guess he jumped the gun when he called me this morning…two weeks and when you’re not in the office we’re going to have a long talk.”

Don hung up the phone and wondered what the hell Cooper was talking about. He’d have to talk to Alan or maybe Charlie knew. No, he’d leave Charlie out of it.

Charlie was about to have plenty to worry about all on his own.


	85. Lion Dens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie agrees to go….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Lion Dens  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count:  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie agrees to go….  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Don shook himself and then motioned Charlie to come into the conference room.

Charlie hobbled in, Ian close on his heels.

“Hey Don, what’s up?”

“Charlie…you might want to sit down.”

“I’ll have you know I am much better at this crutches than I was yesterday…”

“Not why I think you should sit down…and Ian…see if David or Colby can watch Isaac for a bit…”

Ian took Isaac out to see David who promised to look after the kid and returned in time to hear Don finish explaining the situation to Charlie.

Charlie was pale, but shaking with anger. “How can they say things like that about Eva?”

“Charlie, the defense is just trying to get him off, it’s what they’re paid for…the lead agent on the case has asked me to turn over anything else I have that might help…I don’t want to put Isaac in the middle of this and really there’s no point, he’s too young to be considered a credible witness…so all I really have to give this guy…is you…Charlie I’m sorry, but you will need to talk to these guys and probably testify…”

“I’ll take the next flight.”

“Charlie…”

“No, Don…I will go, I will testify…Alexis’ father didn’t care about Alexis’ death until it was a convenient excuse for what he did. I have to go pack…everything in those files is self-explanatory…I need to get a flight for me and Isaac…”

“Whoa, Charlie, I just told you that Isaac should not be put in the middle of this…”

“Don, I’m not going to put Isaac in the middle of this, I’m just not leaving Isaac here without me…”

“Dad will take care of him…”

“Don, the last time Alexis and Eva left him alone they never came back…I am taking him with me.”

Ian spoke up from the doorway. “This place is near Quantico, I’ll head back with Charlie and Isaac, look after Isaac while Charlie’s in court. They can stay with me.”

Charlie nodded. “See, Don…nothing to worry about. I gotta go.”

Charlie hobbled out with the sniper and Don wasn’t so sure that he shouldn’t be very worried.

David’s voice drifted in through the open door. “How does one get hustled playing go fish? Charlie? What are you teaching this kid?”


	86. Property of…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie realizes he packed a little too fast…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Property of…  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 320  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie realizes he packed a little too fast…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Charlie had packed for himself and Isaac while explaining the situation to Alan. Don called to say that they would be expected the next day for depositions, that he had told the prosecutor about Isaac and the attorney had promised that Isaac would not be mentioned unless absolutely necessary.

It was late when they arrived at Ian’s apartment. Charlie near dead on his feet from maneuvering through the airport on crutches and the time difference didn’t help much either. Ian carried Isaac into the apartment.

“You two take the bedroom, I’ll take the couch.”

“No…this was more than generous of you to let us stay here…we can’t put you out of your bed.”

“Professor, the two of you are not taking the couch.”

“Is the bed big enough for three?”

Ian started slightly. “Yes…”

“Good, I hope you don’t snore.” The mathematician stifled a yawn. “Because I really need sleep.”

Ian nodded and carried the sleeping child into the bedroom. Charlie sifted through the bags twice before looking bewildered.

“Something the matter?”

“I forgot pajamas.”

“For you or Isaac?”

“Both.”

Ian processed this a moment before smiling. “I think I can find something.”  
He hunted through a drawer and handed the professor two large FBI t-shirts.

“Here, this should work.”

Charlie smiled, sheepishly. “Thanks…I can’t believe…”

“Charlie…you were in a hurry, everyone forgets things when they’re in a hurry.”

Charlie nodded and stifled another yawn. He hobbled into the bathroom and returned shortly wearing the t-shirt and boxer shorts. He carefully dressed Isaac in the t-shirt, being careful not to wake him and then snuggled into bed next to his son.

Isaac wrapped a hand into his father’s hair.

Ian stood in the doorway and watched the two sleep a moment before preparing for bed.

He wondered absently if the “property of FBI” shirts that had been so popular with recruits were still available as he turned out the lights.


	87. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian baby sits…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Field Trip  
Pairing/Characters: Ian  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 383  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian baby sits…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Charlie would be in depositions all day.

Ian checked in with the usual people and then packed up Isaac and headed for Quantico.

It would be a good place to take Isaac for their day together.

Plenty to do, he could take Isaac through Hogans Alley, that should be fun, especially if there were recruits in the mock city. There was also the pursuit track, there was always a class going on there.

Then, of course, there were the indoor and out door firing ranges, the skeet ranges and the 200 yard rifle range…all of which should be interesting to the little boy.

They could grab lunch in the dining hall, drop in and scare a few recruits messing up on the range, check in with the guys in the forensic science research lab, get Isaac’s DNA in the system to speed potential future recovery if necessary.

It would be a great day.

***At Quantico***

The sight of the FBI’s sniper-god with a three year old on his thigh rather than a holster befuddled most people.

Isaac for his part was thrilled with everything. He chattered happily at Ian about everything he saw and Ian wondered about a few things.

Isaac had a definite eye for small details, especially things that were out of place.

He was naturally fascinated with everything in the forensic research lab and asked a million questions about his own fingerprints.

He was intrigued by the interplay of the scenarios run in Hogans Alley.

He was shy around the ranges, but Ian realized he was a little bolder when he became used to the noises.

In the dining hall however, Isaac became even more animated, chattering with the new recruits about why they wanted to save the world.

Ian filed in the back of his mind that he would have to ask the professor about that.

To let Charlie’s family know everything was okay since Charlie had overslept and forgotten to call Ian and Isaac sent Don a fax from Quantico.

Isaac was reluctant to leave, although the prospect of telling his daddy all about this magical place called Kwan and Co was front and center in his mind.

Ian smiled as Isaac fell asleep in the back seat of the car.

He had this baby sitting thing down.


	88. Home Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’s team pays close attention to the trial…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Home Team  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Megan, Colby, David  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 399  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don’s team pays close attention to the trial…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

After the amusement caused by the surprise Quantico fax from Isaac and repeated phone calls to and from the sniper and Charlie over the week that followed, Don received a call from Ian telling him Charlie would be on the stand the next day.

Don was nervous, chewing gum loud enough to make Megan threaten to staple his lips shut.

David and Colby suggested getting Don out of the office early and hitting a bar.

Megan agreed and confiscated all the gum in Don’s desk drawers.

They met up at a sports bar near the office and took a table in the corner near one of the big screen tvs.

*******the guys at the bar******

“Man, this game sucks.” The man on the stool at the end watched his team slowly and steadily loose.

The man next to him nodded. “Guys in the back seem to be having a good time…their team must be winning.”

Another cheer went up from the corner.

“Man, I don’t care what they’re watching, it has to be better than this crap.”

The two men grabbed their beers and peanuts and moved over to the corner. They tapped the shoulder of the black man standing against the wall.

“Who’s winning?”

“Home team.”

“By how much?”

“Twelve to two by our calculation.”

“Other team likely to make a come back?”

“Don’t know…they get the wrong side of our guy’s ego and it could go either way.”

“Team know that?”

“Not likely, he’s a rookie.”

“Got room at that table for two more?”

David shrugged. “Sure.” He moved slightly as the other agents cheered again.

On the screen, Charlie successfully routed another attempt by the defense attorney to turn his words around and make him say something the man could use. Don had worried when the man got Charlie to admit that Eva could be manipulative, but Charlie had launched into this absolutely amusing story of Eva, Alexis and Charlie buying concert tickets from a scalper. Eva had talked the guy down to forty bucks a ticket and was content until the man told Eva she was “jewing him” and then Eva talked him down to ten.

The men from the bar looked at each other and then walked back to the bar.

The bar tender looked up from cleaning a spill. “What, they wouldn’t let you watch the game?”

“What game? They’re watching Court TV.”


	89. Making Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Ian make cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Making Cake  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 580  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie and Ian make cake.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

It was Friday evening before Charlie was able to sort out what Isaac meant by Kwan and Co.

It was twenty minutes after Isaac had been put to bed before Ian found out that Quantico was not the appropriate place to take Isaac for a field trip.

“Ian…you took Isaac to Quantico?”

“He had a great time.”

“I’m sure.” Charlie shook his head. “Ian, Isaac is three, he should not visit shooting ranges.”

“He was perfectly safe, he was wearing ear and eye protectors.”

“Ian…”

“Charlie…I won’t take him back without you, okay? It’s early and you’re at least wake this evening, how bought we get you started on those baking lessons, hmm?”

Charlie nodded. “Okay…okay…but, hell Ian…I promised Eva and Alexis I would cut back on the stories about Don and everyone because Isaac was getting ideas…if they were alive I would never hear the end of Isaac being taken on a tour of Quantico…”

Ian smirked, imagining what the girls’ reactions might have been based on the stories Charlie told. Charlie’s testimony, most of which Ian had tivoed and watched after father and son were in bed had been a brilliant prosecutorial maneuver. They had let Charlie do what he liked to do best when it came to remembering the girls, tell stories.

Many hilarious stories, filled with love and compassion, both for each other and for Charlie. The jury had lapped it up. The judge even failed to hide a chuckle or two. Charlie talked about the girls like he talked about math and Ian, late in the evening, tried not to be too jealous.

The defense had attempted to get the judge to let them treat Charlie like he was hostile. They had attempted objection after objection, attempted to convince the judge that Charlie was in contempt, but they failed. They tried to get Charlie’s testimony struck from the record. That had also failed.

Charlie had told about receiving Alexis and Eva’s ashes, about what their wishes had been and the prosecution had successfully avoided mention of Isaac.

For this, Ian knew Charlie was grateful. Ian was grateful that Charlie’s testimony was over and he would be able to return to LA before Isaac’s birthday. He was also very grateful that Isaac was not a particularly light sleeper, because he was about to have Charlie to himself in the kitchen.

Charlie was attentive to everything Ian showed him, made notes and watched every move with that quantitative intensity that Ian was increasingly finding appealing.

It was when the cake was in the over and Charlie accepted a taste of the frosting and was licking it off his fingers that Ian made his next move on the professor. He couldn’t resist, there wasn’t a reason to, really.

He picked the younger man up, set him on the counter and kissed him, his hands sliding under the flour spattered FBI t-shirt and over Charlie’s skin.

Charlie had leaned into the touch, hadn’t stopped him. The timer on the oven did. He cursed lightly against Charlie’s lips and turned, leaving the professor flushed and panting slightly on the counter.

When Ian turned back around he found the professor contemplative, quantifying and knew there was little else physical he could accomplish in this moment. He set the cake to cool on a rack and took the professor into the living room. They sat on the couch and Ian watched the younger man quantify, wondering how he could reach that mind.


	90. Saturday in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian attempts to redeem himself for the Quantico thing by taking father and son to the park for a picnic…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Saturday in the Park  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 402  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian attempts to redeem himself for the Quantico thing by taking father and son to the park for a picnic…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

In the morning, after breakfast, Ian packed the cake, the mathematician and the (in his mind) future asset to the FBI, into the car. They stopped at a deli for sandwiches and drinks and then continued on to a park in Isaac’s old neighborhood.

Charlie smiled, lost in thought as they passed familiar places and Isaac pointed them out. Ian wondered about how close his Virginia apartment was to the home of the two girls and if he had possibly bumped into one or the other at the store or even at the FBI since Eva had done some sort of work for the bureau on occasion.

If he had, he did not remember.

It was a good day for a picnic, warm, but with a nice breeze blowing dry leaves across the ground, few people in the park.

Ian set up a blanket while watching father and son play, his eyes glancing across the street, across the park, identifying and evaluating other individuals, families in the vicinity, their proximity to the Eppeses, facial expressions, and lines of sight.

When Isaac finally tired himself and his newly crutch-less father, the two returned to the blanket and Ian passed the professor his sandwich.

“Thanks…this was a good idea.”

Ian nodded. Isaac happily munched his sandwich and between bites chattered about things that happened here with Meva and Malexis.

Charlie listened, his expression wistful, nodding and remembering.

Ian hoped this really was a good idea, because he didn’t particularly like that expression on the professor’s face.

Isaac fell silent for a long moment and watched Agen Egg Town. He was not being Agen Egg Town right now. Who was he? Who ever he was he seemed sad. Isaac stood up from the blanket and ran over to a patch of dandelions.  
He ran back with three clutched in his tiny fist and handed the first one to this new person, the next to his daddy and kept the last one.

He held up the dandelion expectantly.

Charlie chuckled. “He wants you to count the Fibonacci series, start with the right hand spiral of little flowers.”

Ian blinked at the flower a moment and then at Charlie. Charlie grinned and moved across the blanket to lean against Ian’s chest.

“Here, let me show you.”

Isaac scrambled over and sat next to his daddy and together they showed the new person the little spirals of flowers.


	91. What is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don talks to his father about a peculiar phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: What is  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Don  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 278  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don talks to his father about a peculiar phone call  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

“Dad?”

“In the kitchen.”

Don walked through the house into the kitchen and cleared his throat. “Uh, so, Cooper said he couldn’t make it to dinner until next week, transfers take time.”

“That’s alright. I can give him a week.”

“Uh, Dad…”

“Don, I understand why you thought you couldn’t tell me…but you’re my son. If this makes you happy, I want to know.”

“Dad…who told you?”

“You did.”

“Me? When? Was I drunk?”

Alan chuckled. “No, I certainly hope you weren’t, it was during breakfast.”

Don wracked his brain for when this out of body experience must have taken place. “Breakfast?”

“Yes, you were having breakfast with Isaac.”

“With Isaac…” Realization began to dawn.

“Don, you and your brother are both stubborn and aparantly foolish people when it comes to love, I don’t fully understand Charlie’s situation and I doubt I ever will, but you, you I can understand. You are in love. There is one other person involved. End of story. I told him to come here and eventually you’ll stop being an idiot.”

“You said that?”

“Well no, what kind of father do you think I am, I’d never call you an idiot to your…what is agent Cooper exactly…your life partner, your boyfriend…”

“Dad…he’s just Cooper.”

“There it is again. I should have caught on before.”

“There what is? Dad?”

“The smile. I know that smile, Donny. So, next week, what does he like to eat? Your brother might even be back.”

“Uh, yeah, Charlie should be back Monday, his testimony has wrapped up…and Coop? He’ll eat anything.”

“Great!”

Don watched as his father puttered around the kitchen and then stepped out to call Cooper.


	92. Trying to Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don talks Cooper about what happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Trying to Explain  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 241  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don talks Cooper about what happened…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

“Cooper”

“Hey, Coop…you alone?”

“Yeah…you naked?”

“No, my father is in the other room.”

“I see…so we’re going to have this talk over the phone?”

“Sort’ve…Coop…I was talking to Isaac about you and me…he was trying to sort out the relationship math again…”

Cooper chuckled. “Oh yeah, the one where he thought you and I might need to find three women to have a baby?”

“Yeah, except this time he had it sorted out, Alan told him about my mother…”

Cooper sighed. “I see, that would help…”

“Yeah, it helped that part, at least as far as the conversation went, I don’t know what is up in this kid’s head, a lot like Charlie that way…but, we got to talking about you and me and apparently, Alan was in ear shot.”

Cooper threw back his head and howled with laughter. “Only you…only you could be unknowingly outed by a three year old and have your father be okay with it.”

“Charlie helped.”

Cooper sobered. “By providing the three year old or by taking the loss of Eva and Alexis so hard?”

“Probably a combination of both. I’ll talk to him when he gets back. Coop…I know this is weird…”

“Hell Eppes, if I wanted a normal relationship it sure as hell wouldn’t have been with you.”

Don laughed as they hung up. He looked at the phone a long moment as his father called him to dinner. “Love you too, Coop.”


	93. So, Can you tell me when…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don talks to Charlie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: So, Can you tell me when…  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 375  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don talks to Charlie…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Charlie’s return was uneventful. Isaac was asleep when he carried him in, assuring Ian that they would be fine and telling the sniper they would see him later. Ian had remained and watched to make certain they made it safely inside before driving away.

Charlie found that somewhat comforting.

Upon entering the house Don was there to take the bags.

“Hey, he looks tired…”

Charlie smiled. “There’s something about planes, puts him right to sleep, I’m going to put him to bed, if you’re going to be up awhile, we can talk.”

“Yeah, works for me.” Don carried the bags upstairs after his brother. “So…Isaac was at Quantico?”

“I have spoken to Ian about that…” Charlie seemed perturbed.

Don backed off. “Well, Dad called Cooper and threatened him into transferring and demanded that he and I attend dinner every Friday.”

Charlie almost dropped Isaac. “He what?”

“He called Cooper and…”

Charlie interrupted. “I got that part…how did he find out?”

“He overheard me talking to Isaac…”

“Oh no…Don…I’m sorry…”

“No, nothing to be sorry about, Charlie…we’re just going to sew bells on all of Dad’s shirts. That way we’ll hear him coming…”

“Don, be serious…are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah…it was a shock, especially because dad called Cooper without telling me he knew first and the call from Cooper was like a trip through the twilight zone…”

Charlie chuckled as he tucked Isaac in. “Don…can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Charlie…whatever.”

“When did you know Cooper had bumped your table?”

“What?”

“Or did you bump his first?”

“Charlie…what are you talking about?”

“Right…” Charlie took a deep breath. “I’m running a time series analysis to determine the possibility that I may have inadvertently bumped someone’s table…”

“Right…whose table? Amita’s?”

“No, I don’t think that’s love…not the sort of love where you put things back on the table when no one’s looking at least…”

“Charlie…we have to work on how your brain works, buddy…you are making less and less sense…”

“Maybe I’m a little tired…it makes sense to me…”

“Okay, okay…you just run your time series analysis thing and maybe you can explain how the table was involved later…”

Charlie looked at Don a moment and nodded. “Good night, Don…I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Charlie, sleep well.”


	94. Setting the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie understands what’s going on and Larry can usually figure it out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Setting the Table  
Pairing/Characters: Larry, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 533  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie understands what’s going on and Larry can usually figure it out…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Isaac sat happily on the floor behind his daddy’s desk playing with the usual strange variety of interesting things his daddy and Dr. Flying Heart assembled for him.

Daddy was being silly in front of the desk. Isaac repeatedly peeked out from around the corner of the desk to make sure, but it was pretty certain that his daddy would keep being silly for some time.

Dr. Flying Heart walked in. Isaac greeted him and he returned the greeting, absently, watching daddy being silly.

“Charles, what on earth are you doing?”

“I am setting the table.”

“Blindfolded?”

“Yes…it is important for me not to know what is on the table and where.”

“Is there a particular reason for this…seemingly esoteric experiment that I’m certain has merit that I have yet to ascertain, however…”

“I am attempting to quantify falling in love.”

“A noble pursuit indeed…can I ask why the table is involved?”

“A very wise woman once told me that falling in love is like bumping into a table when you don’t have the time to identify and quantify everything on that table, and in that moment of falling in love everything on the table gets shaken until things fall off the table, yet you don’t know what they are or where they belong. From there, being in love is when you and the person you bumped the table of, start to put things back on the table, sometimes when neither of you is looking.”

“Fascinating…so I take it by the nature of your decision to attempt the physical manifestation of this metaphor and thereby quantify the angles and velocity in real time, you have possibly found someone with which to navigate the cosmos?”

Charlie stood up, stepped three steps back from the box he was removing items from and leaned against the desk. “I believe I may have inadvertently bumped someone else’s table and that person has responded, by actively seeking my table in order to bump into it…”

“Amita?”

“That may be another variable…I may have inadvertently bumped her table, but her response, in my rationalizations, has nothing to do with seeking my table and more with seeking me.”

“Ah, wanting you but not everything that you bring to the table…if I stayed here and watched this experiment, Charles, do you think I would corrupt the analysis, since I can see everything on the table?”

“Only your own analysis or if you asked me about specific things I placed in specific places on the table…”

“Ah…did you put the things in the box?”

“Only some of them…Isaac put most of them in and I closed the box without looking at it.”

Larry settled into a chair and watched a while longer.

“Larry…”

“Yes, Charles?”

“Do you know when Megan bumped your table?”

“No…not really…but when she did, I know that she must have bumped every table I ever conceived of…and ones I could never envision.”

Charlie stopped in the midst of setting a salt shaker on the table. “That has to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard.”

“Yes, well, she makes me think very beautiful things.”

Charlie set the salt shaker on the table, upside down.


	95. The Table, in Space and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry realizes an important variable missing from Charlie’s experiment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: The Table, in Space and Time  
Pairing/Characters: Larry, Megan  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 301  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Larry realizes an important variable missing from Charlie’s experiment…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Larry retreated to his office later that morning. Charles’ situation presented several conundrums.

He pondered Megan’s place in his personal cosmos until lunch.

At lunch, the object of his ponderings made an unscheduled appearance.

“Hi Larry.”

Larry looked up and realized, the vision in front of him bumped his table every time she appeared within his plane of existence.

Larry looked from Megan to the desk, to the door, back at Megan and then focused on a space in front of his desk, reconstructing Charles’ table and where said table would be in relation to where Megan was standing now.

Larry looked up into her eyes. “You have established that there is a continuum upon which a table may be bumped more than once during a given time, even during the process of both entities increasing the number of items on the table…”

He left his chair, crossed his office to touch Megan’s cheek with his hand, making certain to bump the table within its plane of existence if such a table could exist in the physical for Charles down the hall, then it could surely exist in the metaphysical in his office with Megan and himself on opposite sides thereof…

He leaned across the table and kissed her.

Then he straightened and turned toward the door. “This is very important, without this variable Charles’ research could be moot. I have to tell him before he makes a possibly irreparable mistake in experimental design.”

“Okay, Larry. I’ll see you later.”

Larry turned and looked back at Megan. “No, no, this won’t take long, stay right there next to the table.”

Megan looked at the desk, the bookcases, the chairs. She did not see the table.

Larry looked at her a moment longer and smiled. “I’ll be right back…stay right where you are.”


	96. The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan discusses lunch with Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: The Table  
Pairing/Characters: Megan, Don, Colby  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 337  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Megan discusses lunch with Larry  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don looked up as Megan walked in. “So, how was lunch with Larry?”

“Different…we held hands across a table that wasn’t there and in order to kiss me he actually leaned over it.” Megan shrugged. “It was nice.”

Colby looked up from a file. “You are developing some strange definitions of nice…”

Megan rolled her eyes at him. “No, no, it has something to do with an experiment Charlie is running…”

Don shook his head. “Charlie’s table thing? He started asking me questions about it yesterday…didn’t quite understand what he was talking about…”

Colby looked over at Don. “Don, do you ever understand what he’s talking about?”

“Hey, since Isaac arrived he has started to make a little more sense…but the table thing, that was a bit weird….so, Megan, can you enlighten me as to what my genius brother and his mad scientist friend are up to now?”

Megan glared at him. “That’s my mad scientist you’re talking about there.”

“Sorry, my genius brother and his colleague the illustrious Dr. Fleinhart are engaging in a very important table experiment about what now?”

Megan chuckled. “It is more Charlie’s experiment than Larry’s, Larry says he knows the answer and doesn’t need to have everything quantified, it’s Charlie that is actively seeking the answer.”

Colby shook his head. “Okay, okay, my brain is about to apply for a leave of absence, what is the question?”

“When do you know you’ve fallen in love.” Megan smiled.

Don shook his head. “You know if he had come out and said that I could have possibly answered his questions yesterday.”

Colby laughed and returned to his files. “Do I want to know how the table is involved?”

“Charlie’s basing his experiment on the metaphor of bumping into a table and having something knocked off of it.”

Don smiled. “Only Charlie.”

Megan shook her head. “No, it’s spread, Larry liked the metaphor.”

Colby chuckled. “Hence your lunch at a table that wasn’t there?”

Megan smiled. “It was there. Just not on this plane.”


	97. Table Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby tells David about the table in Ian’s earshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Table Talk  
Pairing/Characters: David, Colby, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 201  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Colby tells David about the table in Ian’s earshot  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Ian was about to walk around the corner, usual occurrence when one is walking down a hall that ends at a corner, when he heard voices. Not ones that would make him consider altering the timing of his psych exam, but office voices.

“So, the whiz kid is attempting to quantify falling in love.”

“What?”

“Yep, Megan told me and Don that her lunch with Larry involved her and Larry holding hands across a non-existent table because the whiz kid thinks he can quantify falling in love based on this metaphor about bumping into a table.”

“Right. Geniuses are weird.”

“So, the pool is at fifteen that there is actually a person involved and this is not just a mental exercise.”

“Is it any more specific than that?”

“No, all anyone can figure out is that it is definitely not Amita.”

“Right…I thought they were close…”

“She said something she shouldn’t have about Eva and Alexis’ relationship and how they had raised Isaac…so, if there was a possibility there, she pretty much threw it out the window.”

“Ooh, when did that happen?”

“Apparently before the party started.”

“Great timing.”

Ian retreated back down the hall.

He had a table to examine.


	98. Taking things off the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds the table unguarded….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Taking things off the Table  
Pairing/Characters: Ian  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 353  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian finds the table unguarded….  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

When Ian arrived at CalSci he found it rather easy to gain admittance to Dr. Eppes’ office.

He would have to talk to Charlie about that.

Charlie and Isaac were apparently elsewhere, but the table was present. Ian examined the table. There were all sorts of things on it, salt shakers, a plate, a can of peaches in syrup, math books, children’s books, table cloth, a jar of marbles, a box of graham crackers and something even more familiar.

Sticking out from under another cloth on one end of the table was the stock of a rifle.

Ian reached out and carefully removed it from the table. A paint ball gun. He examined it further. Loaded with green paint balls.

Yes, it was now rather obvious that the professor thought he might be in love.

The professor thought he was in love with him.

Except, he was still finding it difficult to quantify his emotions, still retreating into math and numbers rather than real world experience.

Ian shook his head. He looked up and glanced at the window, a breeze was blowing in and papers on the desk were fluttering slightly.

He walked over and looked down as he was about to close the window.

Something caught his eye.

Focus, target, acquire.

Amita

Amita talking to Charlie.

Isaac clinging to his father’s knee and keeping as much of his father as possible between himself and the woman.

Target.

Focus.

She reached out to place a hand on Charlie’s arm. Charlie starting to turn to stay out of reach.

Neutralize.

She jerked as the paint ball hit her shoulder. Charlie jumped. Isaac clung to his daddy’s knee, but looked up at the window.

Ian smiled at him a moment, before closing the window and turning away.

He replaced the paint ball gun on the table and thought for a moment. Isaac’s birthday was coming. The professor had mentioned it. This event had led to a memorable evening in the kitchen that he would like to repeat.

However, he now knew what to give the little boy. A spotter’s scope would be an appropriate gift.


	99. Magic Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac knows the man in the window…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Magic Man  
Pairing/Characters: Isaac (yeah, I know, but he’s in the verse)  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 389  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Isaac knows the man in the window…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

The not exactly nice lady could be rather funny. Well, she wasn’t funny when she came up behind daddy and then she tried to pick him up. Isaac knew he did not want to be picked up by this lady.

She was rather funny now, with the green spot on her shoulder and the shouting and the words that daddy kept looking down at him about, those were not good words.

Daddy said it was probably a prank. The not exactly nice lady said more not good words and stormed away.

Isaac looked up at his daddy.

Did his daddy not see?

Agen Egg Town was in the window for a minute and then the other person was there.

The other person looked at daddy like Meva looked at Malexis.

Agen Egg Town looked at everyone like they might hurt his daddy.

Agen Egg Town sometimes looked at daddy like Meva looked at Malexis, but not all the time, maybe, unlike Agen Don and Uncle Don, the other person with Agen Egg Town was not always different.

But, he was.

He knew the other person must always be different, because the other person was never the one looking through the looking glass on the rifle.

But the other person let him look through the looking glass on the rifle at the range at Kwan and Co.

But, when he looked up to tell the other person what he saw, the other person wasn’t there, Agen Egg Town was back.

Agen Egg Town did not need magic words to appear like Agen Don.

He came and went as he pleased.

But, he was always there if there was something bad happening. Or if something bad could happen.

So, Agen Egg Town was some kind of magic.

Otherwise, why would he know that he had to be in the window because the not nice lady was bothering his daddy?

Malexis told him a story about a man who was magic once. He was magic and he looked after a king and they had a round table with a lot of knights.

Isaac now knew who the other person was. The other person was the magic one. He made Agen Egg Town appear to make the bad things go away.

The other person was Merlin.

Daddy just called him Ian for short.


	100. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old buddies of Colby’s show up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Scavenger Hunt  
Pairing/Characters: David, Colby, briefest of appearences by Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 588  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Old buddies of Colby’s show up…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

David looked up in time to see two military men walk in. For a moment he swore he was seeing double. The two men were identical down to the W. Thomas on the front of each camouflage jacket. He stood up.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, we’re looking for Colby Granger.” The one on the left said and the one on the right nodded.

David looked over as Colby looked up. Colby jumped to his feet.

“William Wallace!”

David once again wondered if there was only one man standing there instead of two and if such was the case he either needed less coffee or more coffee and he wasn’t sure which. “William Wallace?”

The one of the right shook his head. “I’m Wallace, that’s William.”

David decided he didn’t need more coffee.

Colby walked over and greeted both men enthusiastically. “Man, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

The one on the left shrugged. “We didn’t know we were.”

The one on the right leaned against a divider. “Our sister has sent us off on a scavenger hunt.”

“A scavenger hunt?” David asked at the same time Colby said “I thought you had another brother.”

“Well, we wanted a brother…” Began the one on the right.

“And a brother is what we got…technically…” finished the one on the left.

What followed, David was certain, was a well rehearsed routine.

“We weren’t exactly happy when Mom and Dad said we had a sister.”

“Nope.”

“Mom wanted to dress her up in all that lace and ribbons shit, but we weren’t having any of that.”

“Nope.”

“Mom wanted her to do ballet and be a cheer leader, but we weren’t having any of that either.”

“Nope, none of that.”

“So, we taught her how to fight.”

“Yep.”

“Taught her how to spit.”

“Yep.”

“Taught her how to curse, how to shoot and how to drink…”

“Definitely.”

“Taught her how to pick up women…”

“And that’s where we realized we might have made a few mistakes…”

“Especially since she was better at it than we were.”

The one on the left shook his head ruefully. “And mom and dad still blame us.”

“Forbade us from seeing Eva after she met Alexis even.”

“Not like that worked.”

David and Colby stopped their amused reaction to the tag team routine and became very still. Too still for the brothers’ comfort.

“What? You have a problem with lesbians?”

David now determined that the one on the left was a little more volatile than the one on the right.

Colby cleared his throat. “No, but I think we should go into the conference room and talk…”

The one on the right removed a letter from his pocket. “Do you know something about this?”

Colby took the letter and read the incomplete message telling the brothers to seek out Charlie in LA. “Yeah, I do and you’re not going to like it.”

David let Colby take the brothers into the conference room and watched through the glass as Colby carefully informed the two that their sister was dead.

He watched the body language, the one that he thought was William slumped in his chair, didn’t bother to wipe a tear from his face as it rolled down from the corner of his eye. Wallace was on his feet, hands on the table, muscles taut, ready for revenge.

Don walked up behind him. “David, what’s going on?”

“Eva has brothers, Colby’s a friend of theirs, he’s breaking the news.”

Don sighed. “Shit.”

David nodded. “Yeah.”


	101. Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby requests back-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Uncles  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Colby, Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category:  
Word Count: 1,112  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Colby requests back-up  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Colby looked up and caught Don’s eye. He gestured at Don’s desk and Don knew what he wanted. He walked over and picked up the framed picture of Isaac. Don walked in and handed it to Colby.

Colby cleared his throat. “This, this is why Eva wanted you to come to LA and find Charlie.”

He handed the picture to William. William stared at it a long moment.

“Wallace, bro, calm down and look at this.” Wallace took his hands off the table and turned.

He took the frame as William offered it to him. He stared at it. “What?”

Don cleared his throat. “I guess Eva didn’t tell you.”

“Where do we find this Charlie?” Wallace ground the words out between his teeth.

“Whoa…bro, we don’t know what’s going on yet…”

Colby cleared his throat. “Easy, Wallace…Charlie can probably explain most of this better than we can, but he’s not going to respond well to threats.”

Don nodded. “And neither am I, he’s my brother.”

William stood up and took the picture back from Wallace. He looked at it a long moment.

“Then let’s go meet your brother.”

******* At CalSci ************

Ian’s presence in Charlie’s office unnerved Charlie a moment. He had not been expecting anyone to be in his office.

He agreed when Ian told him he should clarify with the secretary that she needed to be a little more careful who she arbitrarily let into his office. That she should at least ask to see some ID from people who claimed to be FBI agents.

However, Ian’s continued presence was not unwanted. Isaac watched his daddy work on things on the board and paid close attention to how Agen Egg Town came back at every sound in the hall, especially sounds of foot steps coming closer to the door.

Agen Egg Town was there and tense as the door opened.

Isaac giggled as his daddy responded. “Ian, I have office hours, please don’t attack my students.”

“Uh, Charlie?”

Uncle Don was here. Isaac ran over and gave him a knee hug.

Don messed up Isaac’s hair. “Hey, kiddo. Charlie, there are some guys here who need to talk to you…”

Ian measured the potential threats.

William looked from the mop on the small child’s head to the chalk streaked mop on the head of the man at the black board and waited. Next to him, Wallace sized up Charlie.

William gave a little sigh of relief as Wallace relaxed. Half the scenarios leaving the volatile brother’s mind as the young man turned around.

Charlie looked at the two men whose pictures he had seen a hundred times. He looked at them very closely and then stepped around the desk. He extended a hand, retracted it less than an inch and studied the brothers’ faces.

“Ah, William, nice to meet you…Eva told me a lot about both of you…”

William took the hand and shook it. “Quite a lot if you can tell the difference.”

Wallace relaxed further and took the hand when it was offered to him.

“Please, sit down…I’m…you have my sympathy…I…I’m sure you have questions.”

Isaac released Don’s knee and scrambled into his daddy’s lap as the three men sat down.

“Yeah, we have questions…” Wallace began and William held up a hand.

“And I’ll ask them.”

Ian cleared his throat as Isaac curled further into his father’s chest at the sound of that tone, tucking his little head up under his father’s chin.

“Isaac, how about you go show your Uncle Don that thing with the flowers in the quad.”

Isaac looked up at Agen Egg Town. Agen Egg Town would protect his daddy. He nodded, kissed his daddy’s cheek and scurried across to his Uncle Don.

He looked up at Uncle Don. “Fibbing not me!”

Charlie smiled at Don’s confusion. “Fibonacci.”

Don rolled his eyes. *Deja vue* “Okay, kiddo, let’s go.”

He glanced over at Agent Edgerton and the two exchanged nods. Colby stayed as well, he knew the brothers.

When Don and Isaac were out of earshot the brothers began their interrogation. Colby watched as Charlie answered their questions, patiently, but uneasily.

Ian noticed it too and tensed.

When Wallace insinuated that in order for Eva to have slept with Charlie there had to have been drugs involved, Charlie lost his temper.

“You have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I certainly do, Eva wouldn’t let a guy within three feet of her and that was fully clothed…”

Charlie interrupted him. “I know that. Eva was the only person I ever slept with and it was a huge show us trust with both of us. Eva and Alexis wanted to have a baby. They had been turned down by every clinic they could afford. Alexis wasn’t going to be able to have the baby anyway, she had a hysterectomy during Eva’s fourth month. I offered to be a donor, thinking that it would be easier for them to find a clinic if they had a donor lined up. Alexis suggested that it would be easier if we just…”

Here Ian watched the professor turn a fascinating shade of scarlet.

“do things the old fashioned way…Eva asked me if I trusted her…I told her I did…she assured me that she trusted me…Alexis was there the entire time, keeping both of us calm…I would never have done anything to hurt Eva or Alexis…I loved them both very much…”

William punched his brother in the shoulder, hard. “You’re an ass.”

Wallace held up his hands. “Sorry, sorry…okay…so, why didn’t she tell us then?”

Charlie took a deep breath. “Because we didn’t tell anyone…Alexis’ parents…”

William interrupted. “We know about Alexis’ parents.”

Wallace nodded.

“And I’m sure I don’t need to tell you about what your parents thought…”

“No, no you don’t.” Wallace snarled slightly. “But the questions wasn’t why they didn’t tell them, it was why they didn’t tell us.”

“We didn’t tell any family at all. We planned on telling the two of you and my family when Isaac was older and could understand why we weren’t going to introduce him to Alexis and Eva’s parents, his grandparents…”

William nodded. “Yeah…I can understand that…damn. So, we need to meet our nephew…really meet him, not scare him…”

Charlie smiled. “Come to dinner tonight. We have Eva and Alexis’ home movies.”

Wallace nodded. “Can do. Sorry, Charlie…this is all a bit of a shock…”

Charlie smirked slightly. “Eva told me about your temper.”

William smiled. “Yeah, I wish Eva had told us about you.”

Wallace nodded. “She must have really loved you.”

The two left with Colby and Charlie set his head down on the desk.


	102. Possessing the Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry finds a reason to exert a little physics…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Possessing the Cosmos  
Pairing/Characters: Megan, Larry, Colby  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 300  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Larry finds a reason to exert a little physics…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Colby brought the brothers back to the office with him. The brothers had been rather subdued.

However, back in the office, Wallace seemed to brighten slightly. Colby followed his gaze and found that he was looking at Megan.

Colby shook his head. “She’s taken, man, you will be shot down.”

Wallace grinned at him. “She’s only taken because she hasn’t met me.”

William chuckled. “Colby, you know he loves a challenge.”

“You can’t compete with this guy, Wallace…no chance.”

“You want to bet, Colby?”

“Sure, twenty bucks.”

“You’re on.”

Colby wondered if he was possibly going to be out twenty bucks. Wallace seemed to be getting somewhere. Megan did smile at him. However, it was about that point when Dr. Larry Fleinhart walked in with flowers.

Larry assessed the situation and walked over.

“Excuse me.”

Wallace looked down at Dr. Fleinhart. Colby watched the smile Megan gave Larry and knew his twenty bucks was about to make a new friend.

“Yeah?”

“I do not appreciate your proximity to my M57 Nebula.”

“What?” Wallace looked at Megan and then back at Larry. “Are you insulting this lady?”  
Larry bristled. “No, I am certainly not insulting Megan. I am informing you to please desist in your current activity.”

Colby stifled a chuckle behind his hand.

“Desist in my current activity?”

“That is what I said.” Dr. Fleinhart set the flowers down on the desk. “She and I are going to lunch.”

“And you’re her?”

Megan cleared her throat. “He’s the navigator of my cosmos.” She leaned over and kissed Larry’s cheek. “Thanks for the flowers.”

Colby did not stifle the laugh when a bewildered Wallace returned to where his brother sat in Colby’s chair grinning.

“I don’t understand what she sees in that guy…M57 Nebula?”

Colby shrugged. “To an astrophysicist, that’s romance.”


	103. Data Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian contemplates Charlie, the table and a bit of information …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Data Analysis  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 276  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian contemplates Charlie, the table and a bit of information …  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Ian watched the professor. The young man sat at his desk, his head on the desk.

He did not seem to be upset, he wasn’t making any sound.

Ian sat down in the chair across the desk and contemplated what he had learned.

Before Eva, Charlie had been a virgin.

And there had not been anyone since Eva.

Ian looked at the table. He contemplated what the table meant according to Colby.

He pondered what it would mean to Charlie if he just knocked the entire table over.

He turned his attention back to the professor when the young man’s shoulders shuddered.

Ian stood up, walked around the desk and crouched in front of Charlie on the floor. He turned the chair to face him and tipped the professor’s chin up.

There were tears mixing with the chalk dust on the professor’s cheeks.

Ian palmed those away, leaned up and kissed him, soft and gentle. He brushed the curls from Charlie’s face.

Yes, the professor was eager to collect data. He was more than willing to give it to him.

But now he had other variables to consider.

Variables that altered how best to provide the information.

He broke the kiss, but stayed where he was. The professor nodded at him, as though this answered some important question.

Ian would have liked to answer the question again.

But there were two sets of footsteps coming to the door.

Ian stood reluctantly and passed Charlie the tissue box that sat on one end of the desk.

Charlie blew his nose as his brother opened the door.

“So, how’d it go?”

Charlie laughed weakly. “They’re coming to dinner.”


	104. Practical Romantic Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian contemplates a romantic gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Practical Romantic Gestures  
Pairing/Characters: Ian  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 555  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian contemplates a romantic gesture.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Ian left Charlie’s office. Isaac was happy to sit in his father’s lap and Don was promising to inform Alan that there would be guests for dinner. Ian wandered the area around CalSci campus.

It was a nice place. A relatively safe place for the professor, maybe a little too open, a little lax in security, but the professor seemed to be getting better at being aware of his surroundings.

He pondered how to proceed with the professor. The situation had changed, he had misread a few things.

Yes, he and the professor had very different ways at looking at the world.

Yes, he had misinterpreted some of the professor’s gestures. He was certain that the professor had likely done the same in regard to him.

Maybe it was time to be a little more conventional.

Ian Edgerton did something he had not done in years.

He walked into a florist shop.

He surveyed the exits. Contemplated the lines of sight. The ways in which foliage provided obscured views of the counter and the street.

He surveyed the case of floral arrangements.

He was displeased. Nothing here seemed to even remotely present the appropriate sentiment. Maybe he should get a fichus.

A fichus was a nice plant and with proper care it would provide adequate cover in case of…wait, no, this was supposed to be a romantic thing.

Romantic things were not that practical.

“Can I help you?”

Turn, target, evaluate , engage.

“Yes. I need a plant.”

“Any particular kind?”

“A romantic one.”

“Roses?”

*The professor could hurt himself on the thorns, that would not be romantic.*

“No.”

“Lilies?”

*Seemed flimsy, too delicate…too girly.*

“No.”

“Orchids?”

*Weird*

“No.”

*Who said being romantic meant you couldn’t be practical?*

“Do you have a fichus?”

“Uh, yes…”

“I’ll take the fichus.”

“Sure…delivered?”

“Yes.” Ian wrote out the card.

Professor – with adequate care this will provide ample cover. Also reduces the presence of natural air born toxins.

Ian read the note again. Yes, that was romantic. It showed his concern for the professor and that he cared deeply for him.

**********Later that afternoon*************

Don returned to pick up Charlie and Isaac. The first new thing of note was the random plant. It sat on the center of the desk and Charlie seemed to be hiding behind it.

“Charlie? What…”

“It’s a fichus.”

“Why is there a fichus on your desk?”

“It’s a sign of affection.”

“A fichus on your desk is a sign of affection?”

Isaac giggled.

“Yes, it removed toxins from the air and provides adequate cover.”

“Adequate cover?”

“You can’t see me can you?”

“Not really…”

“See. There you go.”

“Charlie…I think you made more sense the last time you were working on that P vs. NP thing.”

Isaac giggled and peered out at Uncle Don from around the trunk of the fichus.

Don shook his head. “Okay…well, is the fichus staying here or do you want to hide behind it in the car too?”

“It can stay here.”

Isaac hopped off his daddy’s lap and ran over to give Uncle Don a knee hug. “Hey kiddo.”

Isaac grinned up at him. Uncle Don was silly sometimes.

Of course the fichus stayed here. This was where Merlin sent it to protect daddy. If daddy needed to be protected in the car, Agen Don would be there.


	105. Thursday Night Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate menorah incident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Thursday Night Dinner  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Don, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG  
Word Count: 1,244  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: An unfortunate menorah incident...  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Don had grilled Charlie about the fichus in the car and yet Charlie had not given him any information that appeared to make sense. So, by the time they were half way back to the house he switched and grilled Charlie about Eva’s brothers and their conversation in Charlie’s office.

Charlie was not forthcoming with what Don considered pertinent information. He resumed questioning Charlie about the fichus.

In the backseat, Isaac wondered why Agen Don was back. No one had said the magic words. At least, he didn’t think anyone had said the magic words. Maybe some one said them very quietly.

Isaac also couldn’t understand why Agen Don was so unhappy about the fichus. Was Merlin supposed to tell Agen Don he was sending the fichus? Was Agen Don jealous of the fichus? Maybe Agen Don thought the fichus could save the world better than him. Agen Don was being silly.

Charlie smiled as he listened to Isaac talk to himself. “Don, it’s a fichus. There is nothing insidious about a fichus.”

“Okay…so why won’t you tell me who sent it?”

“There wasn’t a name on the card.”

“But you know who sent it.”

“I do.”

“Okay, okay, so about Eva’s brothers…”

“Don, I am not going to discuss the particulars of that conversation in front of Isaac.”

“That good, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

Isaac giggled when his daddy scooped him up out of the backseat.

Charlie kissed the top of Isaac’s head.

****** William and Wallace Arrive ********

Isaac watched from behind Agen Don’s leg as his daddy let the two people in.

They were different.

They were like Agen Don and Uncle Don but in two different bodies. It was like the first person and the other person decided they both needed to be around all the time and split.

Isaac wasn’t certain what to think of that, because most of the time the other person could be nice, but if the one that was Wallace was the other person then the other person was not so nice all the time…

Don watched carefully as Charlie greeted the brothers. Charlie knew something for telling the two apart, but Don couldn’t see it.

When the twins were settled in the living room answering questions for Alan, Don leaned over to Charlie.

“Okay, what’s the tell?”

“Wallace has a small burn scar on the corner of his left eyebrow from an unfortunate menorah incident.”

Don stifled a bark of laughter with a cough.

Isaac, for his part, slowly warmed up to William, but stayed a safe distance out of reach of Wallace. Don watched this.

William finally picked Isaac up into his lap and turned to nudge the child into some interaction with his brother. Isaac eyed Wallace with suspicion.

Wallace smiled at him. “Hey, Isaac…I’m your Uncle Wallace…your mom’s brother.”

Isaac looked up at William. William nodded. “He’s my brother too, he’s not scary, really.”

Isaac attempted to sort out how William had decided his other was his brother.

Wallace smiled as Isaac reached out and took his hand. The little hands turned his hand over and looked at the palm. “Going to tell me my future?”

Isaac looked up at him. This Wallace person was a little weird. Isaac attempted to inform him of this by raising one eyebrow like Agen Egg Town did when things were weird.

Wallace laughed at the little boy’s expression.

Isaac decided that Wallace just didn’t get it.

Don stifled a chuckle at Isaac’s expression. The littlest Eppes had squinted his eyes, raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips and wiggled his nose. The entire process made the little boy look like a disgruntled rabbit.

William missed the expression and quirked an eyebrow at his brother. Wallace shrugged.

Charlie watched uncertain what to do. Isaac seemed to make decisions about people rather quickly. That was something Charlie was happy about.

Isaac seemed to “get” people. He was like Eva and Alexis in that.

However, Charlie felt bad for the sometimes volatile brother, desperate to connect, but not getting past whatever action or expression had placed him on Isaac’s “not my favorite people” list.

Charlie watched as Isaac cocked his head to one side, Charlie followed Isaac’s line of sight and found those inquisitive eyes focused on Wallace’s scar.

Charlie cleared his throat. “Wallace…Isaac would probably like the story of that scar…”

William started laughing. “Did Eva not tell you that story, Isaac?”

Isaac shook his head.

Wallace sighed, dramatically. “She loved this story…but maybe she wanted me to tell you…it was Hanukah, when Eva was maybe a little older than you, but still younger than William and me…she never caught up, ya’know? Well, she was sick. She was sick all eight nights. She stayed in bed and everyone would come up and say hi and William and I smuggled treats up for her, but Eva really loved seeing the menorah when it was all lit up…and she was too sick to get out of bed and go see it…so while all the adults were focused elsewhere, William and I took the menorah off the table and started to carry it upstairs. Now, it was a little heavy for us at the time and we didn’t have the best of grip on it, but we made it. We brought it in and Eva was so happy…”

Wallace stopped a moment and William touched his wrist. Wallace shook his head.

“I’m okay…but, well…one of our uncles noticed something was amiss and started shouting that the menorah was missing…so, of course all the adults are running around kinda crazy down stairs, so Eva says we better put it back fast…well, we had had enough trouble getting it up the stairs slowly, but down the stairs fast was a little worse…and it is wobbling and we’re trying to not let the candles blow out and then our mother is coming up the steps and William thinks we’re in trouble, so he decides we should hide the menorah behind out backs…but he doesn’t tell me first…”

Isaac moved a little closer, watching Wallace intently. Maybe there was another person here too.

“So, William stops and pushes his half of the menorah behind his back, right into my face. Lights my hair on fire. Burns the corner of my eyebrow off.”

Wallace started to laugh. “Mom starts yelling at him, he’s saying it was my idea, I’m trying to figure out why I smell something burning and then Mom realizes my hair is on fire and she screams and then all the adults are running around crazy trying to put my hair out and put the menorah back and demanding of William why we had the menorah on the stairs and he’s still saying it was my idea and not saying anything else…with all the commotion, Eva gets out of bed, with all the blankets, because she didn’t feel well and she came down the stairs…tugged on dad’s sleeve and told him it was her fault because she was too sick to come down and we brought the menorah so she could see it…took months for my hair to look right again…”

William grinned. “Eva promised to never be sick at Hanukah again.”

Wallace nodded. “I made her swear to it, telling her that if she ever was again I would have to light William’s hair on fire.”

Isaac squirmed out of William’s lap and into Wallace’s. He gave Wallace’s other person a hug.


	106. Shotgun Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper at the city limits…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Shotgun Living Arrangements  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 278  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Cooper at the city limits…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Cooper sat on the hood of his truck. He waved the state trooper and the latest good Samaritan on, he just needed to think.

Everything he owned, everything he needed was in the truck. He was an hour away from everything he wanted and he was scared as hell.

Who ended up in this situation? Having your boyfriend’s (not that he ever called Don that) father call and threaten you into moving in with him…that was like a shotgun wedding without the shot gun or the wedding…

So, he transferred. He and Don talked, they would be living together. Alan had called him twice in the last three days and he had promised he would come directly to the house.

For a talk.

Shit.

He would rather be shot, paraded through the streets in some ballerina outfit and/or eaten live electric eels.

His phone rang again. He ignored it again.

It started to rain.

Cooper continued to sit on the hood of his truck, staring at the highway sign.

He heard someone walking along the median on the passenger’s side.

“It’s okay, man…no trouble.”

Don cleared his throat. “Yeah, I know.”

Cooper turned and slipped off the rain slick hood. Don swallowed a chuckle and held out a Styrofoam cup.

“Coffee?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Cooper took the cup. “How’d you know I was here?”

“State trooper.”

“Your dad wants to talk to me…”

“Well, he might be easier on you if you look like a drowned rat, but I’m not too sure about it.”

“You know I love you right?”

Don inhaled sharply. “Yeah…you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

Cooper nodded and took a swallow of the coffee.


	107. He Needs You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Alan have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: He Needs You  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 243  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Cooper and Alan have a talk  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Cooper listened to the sounds of the brothers in the kitchen. Isaac had greeted him enthusiastically with a hug to the knees and then returned to “help” in the kitchen.

Alan watched him and he watched Alan, waiting for the Eppes patriarch to say something.

Alan cleared his throat. “He needs you.”

“What?” Cooper started, turning in the direction of the kitchen.

“I asked you to come here, because he needs you. He drinks too much, spends too much time in his own head with whatever darkness this job has put there…he works too much, he’s hurting and he needs you.”

Cooper looked at the floor a moment before looking up to look the elder Eppes in the eye.

“I love him. Hell, I need him too. You didn’t ask, you demanded, but that’s what it took. I won’t lie to you, my head is full of as many dark places as his is, I drink too much, but neither of us will be drinking alone anymore. As for work, maybe I can convince him to give it a rest, before he collapses, but that’s not an easy task. If I can take away the hurt, I will, if I can just help him through it, I’m more than willing to do that too. So, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Alan nodded. “Good. I want him to be happy.”

Cooper looked at the entrance of the kitchen a long moment. “He already is.”


	108. The Magic Fichus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you listen between the lines, these stories make a lot more sense…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: The Magic Fichus  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Alan, Don, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 696  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: If you listen between the lines, these stories make a lot more sense…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Cooper believed that he was possibly loosing his mind, because between slurps of spaghetti, Isaac was trying to tell him a story about a magic fichus.

Really, he was convinced it was actually about a fichus, that was the one thing he was pulling out of this story that made sense, apart from where the not so nice lady turned green.

He looked at the other men at the table. Charlie was chuckling, he seemed to know what was going on. Alan looked patient and grandfatherly. Don was definitely as confused as he was and the little boy was becoming equal parts exasperated and covered in marinara sauce.

“Sorry, kid…one more time from the top?”

“Merlin in the window, then bang and the not nice lady turn green. Daddy talked to Will Wall and then Merlin sent daddy a magic fichus.”

“A magic fichus?”

“Mhmm.” Isaac grinned. “Magic fichus.”

“So, what makes it magic?” Cooper looked at Don, who shrugged.

“Cover.” Isaac said in a matter-of-fact tone as though Cooper should know this already.

“Cover what?”

“Add and quit cover.”

Cooper mouthed the words *add and quit cover* several times and Don watched his lips move. Don then nodded and smiled.

“The magic fichus provides adequate cover?”

Isaac grinned and nodded. Charlie removed spaghetti from his son’s hair.

Cooper shook his head. This was going to take some getting used to. “Where is the magic fichus?”

“In daddy’s office where Merlin sent it.”

“Merlin sent your daddy the fichus?” Don seemed suddenly interested. Cooper looked at Charlie who was now very actively avoiding looking at Don while he cleaned spaghetti sauce off Isaac and the table.

“Mhmm.” Isaac grinned. “Protect daddy when he’s not there.”

Cooper watched as Don leaned forward to pay closer attention to what Isaac was saying.

“Does Merlin come to your daddy’s office often?”

Isaac seemed to ponder this a while. “Now?”

“When was the first time Merlin was there?”

“When he made the not so nice lady turn green.”

“Turn green?”

“Bang! Turn green!”

“Where was Merlin when the not so nice lady turned green?”

“Not in the window.”

“I thought he was in the window before…”

“Not when the not so nice lady turned green.”

“When was he in the window?”

Cooper watched this conversation as it quickly became a very careful interrogation of a difficult suspect.

“After.”

“After the not so nice lady turned green?”

“Mhmm.”

“So, who was in the window when the not so nice lady turned green?”

Charlie scooped Isaac up. “You are a mess. It’s bath time.”

“Okay!”

Charlie disappeared with the suspect. Cooper looked at Don as Alan cleared the table.

“What was that about?”

“Someone sent Charlie a fichus, Charlie called it a sign of affection and I think that someone is in the FBI.”

“Why the FBI?”

“Because Isaac thinks most of the FBI agents he knows are all two different people, like me, sometimes he thinks I’m Uncle Don and then other times he thinks I’m Agent Don.”

“What was the green thing about and who is the not so nice lady?”

“I don’t know about the green thing, but I think he was referring to Amita.”

“And the fichus is a sign of affection?”

“Yeah, that and Charlie’s been talking about this weird table experiment…I think it’s all connected, but it doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

“Who would think a plant is a sign of affection because it provides adequate cover…”

Don sat up quick.

Cooper looked at him. “What? Don?”

“Paint ball gun.”

“Huh? Don, you’re not making much sense…”

“No, on the table in Charlie’s office there’s a paint ball gun, bang, the not nice lady turned green, Merlin’s agent alter-ego was in the window, shot Amita with the paint ball gun, when Isaac saw him, he was not the agent, he was Merlin, he was there when Charlie spoke with Will Wall…William and Wallace… then he sent the fichus, to protect Charlie because it provides cover…shit…”

“Don, do you think you could give me the adult version of this story because I really don’t get it.”

“Coop, I think Agent Edgerton has designs on my brother.”


	109. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he knew what suspects felt like…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Interrogation  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 552  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Now he knew what suspects felt like…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

 

Charlie came back downstairs and found himself cornered. He glanced around for his father and noted that Alan had apparently gone to bed. He looked from Don to Cooper and back again.

“Um…is there something wrong?”

“Sit down, Charlie.”

Charlie sat.

Don sat across from him and Cooper remained standing, a little to Don’s left. Charlie filed his current emotions and sensations for later quantifications of how any suspect must feel when faced with the two agents.

“Charlie…what is going on with you an Agent Edgerton?”

Charlie looked at the floor. Hell, he was still trying to figure that out. “I, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Charlie nodded. “I’m still trying to quantify the extent of my feelings…”

Don shook his head. “Charlie…this is one of those human interaction things, this, this is absolutely not about numbers…”

“People are rather easy to quantify…I can quantify you and Cooper and even your relationship with Cooper…I just can’t quantify Ian…”

“So, we’re on a first name basis.”

“Yes.”

“And he calls you?”

“It depends, sometimes Charlie, sometimes professor…”

“He send you a plant.”

“A fichus.”

“What do you think about the fichus?”

“I think the fichus is a very sentimental gesture…”

Cooper choked back a laugh. “Oh man…a fichus? You honestly want to tell me that you think receiving a fichus is sentimental?”

Charlie bristled slightly. “He sent it to remove toxins from my office and provide ample cover…that means he cares and wants to protect me…”

Don quirked an eyebrow. “And you are still trying to figure this out…I can tell Ian is making moves on you Charlie, that is now pretty obvious, but do you even like him? The first time you met…”

Charlie shook his head. “That was a difference of opinion and I have admitted he was partly right.”

Cooper shook his head. “Charlie, you and Ian are two very different people…you’re sitting here talking about collecting data and quantifying emotions and relationships…Ian, he’s target, focus, acquire, repeat…he’s programmed…”

Don stood up. “Hell, Charlie, you don’t like guns, you don’t like people to get hurt…do you even like men that way…”

Charlie wasn’t listening. Cooper’s words replayed in his head and the equation he was balancing disintegrated around one fatal flaw. Acquire…repeat.

“You’re right, Don. You’re right…I wasn’t quantifying the right situation, the right variables…I let…I let emotion get in the way…curiosity, really, thank you. I…I’m going to bed…thanks…Don…Cooper…this could have been a big mistake.”

Charlie retreated up the stairs.

Cooper looked at Don. “What just happened there?”

“No idea, welcome to my world. I think he stopped listening to me after you said…oh shit…”

“Shit? What?”

“I think you just gave Charlie the idea that Ian just wanted him for a one night stand.”

Cooper shook his head. “Stuck my foot in my mouth there…”

“No, you may not have been far off…Charlie…Charlie’s rather vulnerable most of the time, but since he lost Eva and Alexis, he’s even more so. I don’t doubt Ian found that appealing. Hell…I even let Charlie stay with Ian in Virginia…shit…he needs to back off.”

Cooper put his hands on Don’s shoulders. “Easy there, Charlie’s scared off.”

“Yeah, well…he’s scared off for now, but if he takes it into his head that he has to better understand this, he won’t be for long.”


	110. Not the Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Cooper talk to Ian…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Not the Target  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 589  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don and Cooper talk to Ian…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Saturday morning. Ian moved clutter, checked ingredients and made a list for the grocery store. Charlie was to arrive sometime after two for another baking lesson before Isaac’s birthday the next week. He had ordered the spotter’s scope, nothing too heavy, durable enough to withstand the wear and tear of warfare, so it should last Isaac at least until he was old enough to learn how to properly handle a rifle and scope.

He went to the store. Picked up groceries, made certain to acquire things he had noted the professor ate and drank while they were in Virginia and returned to the apartment.

Two O’clock passed. No call, so the professor was likely wrapped up in work. That was the primary reason to make their meeting rather loosely based on time.

Two thirty and there was a knock on the door. Not a professor knock. An FBI knock.

Ian walked over, slowly and carefully. He looked out the peephole at Eppes and Cooper standing on his door mat. The one that his cousin sent him as a joke, Ian had not thought it to be a joke. It was a quite honest and straightforward way to inform trespassers that they would be shot.

He opened the door. “Eppes. Cooper.”

“Edgerton…we need to talk.”

Ian examined the faces of the two agents and motioned them into the living room.

“Have a seat.”

They sat. Ian sat. He waited.

“What are your intentions towards my brother?”

Ian smirked. Eppes could be refreshingly direct when he wanted to be.

“That is between him and me.”

“Right now, it’s between me and you, because I am not letting you anywhere near him until I know.”

Ian quirked an eyebrow. “So, he’s late because you have him tied up in a closet somewhere?”

“No, he’s late because he’s not coming. He’ll buy a mix, he’ll follow the directions, he’ll be fine.”

Ian glared briefly at Don. “I see. When did he come to that decision or was it made for him?”

“He came to that decision last night.”

“I see and how much help did he have reaching that decision?”

“He didn’t need much.”

“But he needed help making this decision.”

“No, really he needed help sorting you out, but I think that’s done.”

Ian pondered the possibility that the professor had been insulted by the fichus, but something on the face of his elder brother led him to reconsider.

Sabotage.

Ian glared at Don. “What did you say to him?”

“You tell me what your intentions are.”

“My intentions are none of your god damn business, Eppes, tell me what you said to him.”

Cooper cleared his throat. “Don didn’t say anything, I did.”

Ian focused on Cooper and wondered how best to make his head explode and what color to paint the walls after he cleaned up the mess. “Then, what did you say?”

“I pointed out the primary difference between you and Charlie…his desire to quantify and collect data…”

Ian nodded, unsure where this was going.

“and your desire to find a target…focus on it, acquire it…”

Ian nodded, this was completely normal, Charlie knew all this.

“and repeat.”

Ian snapped to his feet. Don and Cooper stood quickly.

“You are an ass.” He snarled at Cooper. “Charlie means a hell of a lot more to me than a target.”

Don snarled back. “What does he mean to you?”

“He’s not the target, he’s the gun.”

Ian stormed out of his apartment. He had to find the professor and explain.


	111. Targets Don’t Get Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were never the target…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Targets Don’t Get Cover  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 464  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: You were never the target…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

 

Ian passed the Eppes residence twice.

Alan was playing with Isaac in the yard, the professor was no where in sight.

He watched the garage a moment when the ball Isaac was supposed to catch went bouncing through the side door. Alan seemed to be laughing about something. Charlie appeared a few moments later, Isaac in his arms, chalk in his hair.

Alan said something else and the professor shook his head. He set Isaac down after a kiss to the cheek and retreated to the garage again. Alan held his hand out for Isaac who took it and went back inside with his grandfather.

Ian looked at the time. Nap? Snack? Which was it? Either one would keep the professor isolated at least for a little while. Ian parked the car and approached the garage on foot. He walked in quietly, but the professor must have heard something.

“Dad, I don’t need a nap. I slept last night.”

Ian examined the dark circles under the professor’s eyes and the scruff on his face and doubted that.

“Are you sure, professor?”

Charlie jumped and turned. “Ian…Agent Edgerton, I’m sorry…I didn’t…”

“I didn’t give you the right data.” Ian took a step closer and shut the door.

“The right data…”

“I let someone else corrupt the data.”

“Corrupt the data…”

“Charlie…Cooper was wrong. Dead wrong.”

Charlie quantified the glint in the sniper’s eyes and wondered if he should beg for his brother’s boyfriend’s life…or ask if Don and Cooper were at least buried in the same grave somewhere. “Um…”

“They’re alive.”

Charlie wondered when Ian started reading his mind, but relaxed, slightly.

“Charlie…Cooper does not know me. Your brother does not know me. They made assumptions based on what I do, not who I am…”

Charlie watched the sniper carefully. Ian watched the professor watch him.

He took another step forward and pulled Charlie into his arms.

“You are not the target.”

Charlie looked up at him. Ian watched through the professor’s eyes as the professor quantified his statement, rejecting the null hypothesis.

“You could never be the target.”

Charlie nodded. “If I was the target, why would you provide me with cover.”

Inwardly, Ian rejoiced. The professor understood the multiplicity of his gift.

He nodded. He ran his hand through Charlie’s hair, savoring the feel of the curls and the chalk. He touched Charlie’s cheek, sliding his fingers down to skim across his neck, over the pulse point.

Charlie leaned into him, settling his head against his shoulder.

Ian ran a hand down the professor’s spine.

Charlie shivered slightly and Ian brought his hand back up to the professor’s shoulder and then his chin. He tipped the professor’s head up and leaned in to kiss him.

“Never the target.” He whispered against the professor’s lips.

Charlie nodded and kissed him.


	112. The Dating Practices of the Pseudo-Domesticated Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right…well, they go on a date and do stuff…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: The Dating Practices of the Pseudo-Domesticated Sniper  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 946  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Right…well, they go on a date and do stuff…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Ian determined in that moment that he had been correct in his assumption that he might need to be a little more traditional in his interactions with the professor.

He would have to take the professor out on a date.

But where.

He knew a great place to shoot skeet. However, that was probably not the best plan for a first real date.

Coffee. They could get coffee.

Coffee was too informal, he had coffee every day…this had to be more special.

Dinner. They could have dinner.

Yes, but dinner and what…a movie? No, that seemed cliché.

He stroked the professor’s hair. They were now sitting under the black board, Ian picked up another piece of discarded chalk and slipped it into his pocket.

Something was already in his pocket.

Paper.

Something that came in the mail.

Something special…yes…that was it!

He stood up and pulled the professor to his feet. “Can your father watch Isaac for the rest of the afternoon?”

Charlie nodded. “He was planning on it…since we were…Ian…I’m sorry…”

“Charlie, it wasn’t your fault…”

“I should have spoken to you…”

“Charlie, tell your father you’re going out. I’m taking you out.”

“Taking me out?”

“Yes, on a date, we’ll be back after dinner.”

“Oh…okay…am I dressed okay?”

Ian looked the professor over. “Yes. You’re fine.”

Ian gave him another kiss and then went to get the car. Charlie met him in the driveway.

Ian smiled slightly as the professor settled into the passenger’s seat.

“So, where are we going?”

“Somewhere special.”

Charlie looked at the building for a long moment. “The historical society?”

“Yes.”

They exited the vehicle and walked in. Ian handed a letter over to the woman sitting at the front desk collecting donations.

She glanced over the letter. “Oh, he’ll be thrilled that you’re here. Just a minute.”

Charlie looked at Ian askance a moment, but remained silent as Ian offered no explanation.

The woman spoke on the phone a moment and shortly after she hung up an old man with a weathered face and disjointed gate appeared in the doorway.

“Agent Edgerton! I am thrilled you could find time to come…please, please…this way…I will lay them all out for you…”

Charlie looked at Ian for a moment, but the sniper simply took his hand and led him to follow the old man.

In one of the back rooms of the historical society, the old man, vibrating with the excitement of a true collector started to unpack several crates. Ian pulled a stool out for Charlie next to him at the table. Charlie sat down.

Ian smiled. “Dr. Webster is one of the world’s preeminent collectors.”

The old man smiled with pleasure. “I have brought only a few of my favorites on this trip…had I known you were in Los Angeles sooner, Agent Edgerton, I would have tailored the examples I brought to your interests, these are all rather dainty, lady pistols, concealable, single shots of the upper class, a few dueling pistols, close range mostly …symbols of another time.”

Charlie looked over the table as it slowly filled with diminutive weapons, some ornate, works of art, carefully crafted and bejeweled, others simpler, more stream lined, and still others rusted or in further states of disrepair.

Ian and the collector showed Charlie the markings of different makers, the collector told the personal history of particular pieces, crimes involved, ones that were never fired, lives saved, Ian discussing innovations and purpose, velocity, damage, weight.

Charlie found himself asking question after question, each time either man paused for breath.

Dr. Webster flitted back and forth, sometimes running out of the room to track down a journal or diary in which the gift or use of one of the weapons on the table was recorded. Once, dragging Charlie out to see part of an exhibit where old stains of blood and powder attested to the provenance of a rusted derringer.

Ian held one piece of another carefully in his large hands and placed it in Charlie’s smaller ones, running his fingers over particular elements to focus the professor’s attention.

They left in the early evening and acquired take out from a Chinese place near by.

Ian and Charlie sat on a park bench, Ian keeping the professor tucked close, Charlie poking at the container with his chopsticks and chattering about bullet trajectories he figured in his head while listening to Ian and Dr. Webster’s stories.

Ian noted how the professor adjusted each equation as he rattled it off based on whether or not the weapon was in the possession of a man or a woman, the situation described, the length of time the piece was owned by the person who fired it and so forth.

He smiled and kissed the top of the professor’s head.

Charlie looked up at him and smiled. “Am I boring you?”

“No, not at all. Did you have a good time?”

“I did…How did you meet Dr. Webster?”

“A piece from his collection was stolen and recovered at a crime scene. I had the unexpected pleasure of being the one to return it. We’ve kept in communication over the years.”

Charlie smiled. “We should head back…Isaac will be getting ready for bed…I promised I would tell him a story.”

“What story?”  
“I’ll come up with one…I usually tell him one about Don and the team…but maybe tonight I’ll tell him one of the ones Dr. Webster told this afternoon.”

Ian nodded. “Then you have plenty to choose from.”

Charlie nestled further under the sniper’s arm, resting his head right where Ian usually rested the stock of his rifle. Ian sighed. This was right where the professor should be.


	113. Site Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat’s away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Site Evaluation  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don,  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 284  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: The cat’s away…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

 

They watched the door slam shut.

“Don…the sniper just left us alone in his apartment.”

Don turned back to Cooper. “Yes he did.”

“Well…there are a few things we could do…”

“Cooper, we should just leave, he’s paranoid enough…and no, we are not having sex in his apartment.”

“You have such a dirty mind. I was just thinking we could go through his stuff…find out a bit more about him…he should be gone a while…”

“Yeah, convincing my brother…I don’t think I want to know what he might be convincing my brother right now…we should go…”

Cooper walked into the sniper’s bedroom.

“Coop! What are you doing?”

“Just looking around…nice place…you realize he has a file on your brother on the dresser in here?”

“What?” Don restrained himself from following Cooper into the sniper’s inner sanctum.

“Yeah, from the looks of this thing, he might know more about your brother than you do…reports from the NSA, CIA, homeland security…”

Don scrambled into the sniper’s bedroom. “Coop, you don’t have the clearance to be looking at that stuff.”

“Too late.” Cooper flipped through the files and whistled. “Either sniper boy has had it bad for your brother quite some time or he was able to pull in a slew of favors rather quickly.”

Don looked over Cooper’s shoulder. “Okay, we’ll take a look around… just make sure nothing’s out of order, okay…I’ve seen his temper…”

“Don’t worry, Don…I’ll protect you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about, you are probably already on his list, killing me, however, would upset Charlie. I doubt he wants to do that.”

“If we’re going to play it that way, killing me would upset you, upsetting you would upset Charlie…we’re golden.”


	114. Site Evaluation, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat came back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Site Evaluation, Part 2  
Pairing/Characters: Ian  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 271  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: The cat came back…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

The sniper entered his hideout carefully. The door locked automatically, however, he had in his haste, allowed potential hostiles access to his belongings for an unknown period of time.

He searched the living room. Knelt on the floor and smelled the couch. Peered under the coffee table, the couch, the underside of the couch.

He disassembled and reassembled his smoke detectors. He replaced the batteries.

In the kitchen, he methodically threw away any open container of food. He wanted to kill them, certainly, but there was also the distinct possibility that they would believe it appropriate to kill him or at least put him out of commission for a while.

He threw out his razor, his toothpaste, mouthwash…made a list of everything aware that he would have to go back to the grocery store. He was glad he kept all prescriptions in the lock box in his car…the last time was too much of a headache to repeat.

He checked his bed sheets…for good measure he stripped the bed, put the sheets in the wash with a good deal of bleach.

He opened every drawer, every cabinet.

He looked at the dresser and cursed. He had left the file out.

Stupid.

Careless.

He approached it carefully and opened it. He looked at the piece of paper tucked on top of the reports and photographs.

Don Eppes’ terse FBI scrawl.

We will discuss this.

Ian nodded. Of course they would.

Don would be well within his rights to chastise him for leaving this file lying out in the open like this.

There was very sensitive information about the professor in this file.


	115. Three Points of Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys don’t pull any punches…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Yes, I was not inspired for most of the evening...yes, I have cursed, cried, curled up in a little ball, lost most of my dinner, cleaned the kitchen and cursed some more.

However, all of you are so sweet and your words have touched my heart and helped me feel a little more sane at this moment and in this situation, that the fic appeared and rather than ignore it and resume cursing, I wrote it down and here it is.

Random babble over - with heartfelt gratitude and appreciation, to all of you, your sympathy and support mean the world to me.

Title: Three Points of Impact  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Charlie, Ian, Cooper, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 540  
Spoilers: Slightest mention of the fight between Don and Charlie that was brought up in some episode I don’t remember the title of…  
Summary: The boys don’t pull any punches…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

 

From the sounds of it, Alan was certain it was déjà vu all over again. Except, the wrong boys were involved, Don was definitely engaged in some sort of fight on the front lawn, but Charlie was just coming down the stairs.

Alan watched as his son registered the noise, quantified it, cursed and ran barefoot out onto the lawn. He wondered what Charlie thought he was going to do.

He heard a shout from Charlie and then one from Don and Charlie returned to the kitchen, heading directly for the freezer.

The fight was over. Alan could tell that much, how it had ended, that was another matter.

“Charlie?”

“Do we have ice? No, wait, this will do…” Charlie turned from the freezer and Alan’s jaw dropped.

Charlie smiled ruefully. “Yes, it feels as bad as it looks.”

“It? Charlie, most of your face is bruising!” Alan started for the front door.

“Dad…they’re not fighting anymore. Just, leave them alone.”

“Who? I know Don was out there, but who elese?”

“Cooper and Ian…and really, I should have left them to it…”

“What happened?”

“I stepped into the middle of it and all three of them punched me at the same time. That should be statistically impossible…but…my face hurts too much to figure it out.”

“What was the fight about?”

“I’d rather not say…”

“Does Agent Edgerton have a problem with your brother’s relationship?”

“To Cooper? No, not at all.”

“Charlie?”

“Dad…can we not talk about this, I need more carrots.”

“More carrots?”

“Yes, dad…more carrots…this bag is pretty much defrosted…”

“Is your brother still outside?”

“I don’t know. Do you hear him?”

“I don’t hear anything out there…Charlie, what was the fight about?”

“Dad, I really don’t want to tell you.”

“Charlie, I am your father and you are going to tell me.”

“Dad…Don…hell…Don’s just being over protective…”

“The fight was over you? Three FBI agents in a fist fight in the front yard over you?”

“I should be flattered, I know, please give me another bag of carrots.”

Agent Edgerton walked in the front door, followed closely by Don and Cooper, all three of them exchanging glares of differing levels of lethality. Alan watched as Agent Edgerton crossed the kitchen and gently took the bag of carrots from his youngest son.

The sniper crouched down in front of Charlie’s chair and gingerly ran light fingers over the bruise around Charlie’s left eye, the contusion on his left jaw and the angry discoloration on his right cheek.

Charlie smiled weakly. “You should see the other three guys.”

Cooper snickered slightly and stepped into the living room. He’d had enough of the sniper when he joined in the first round between Don and Ian.

Don leaned in the doorway and shook his head, but he watched the sniper closely.

Alan looked from his son in the doorway to his son in the chair and almost missed the whispered words from the sniper brushing unruly curls from his son’s face.

“I never want you to get hurt.”

Alan understood what the fight was about, right then and there.

His youngest son was dating the sniper.

He sent a silent prayer to the two young women responsible for his only grandchild.


	116. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a guest with intentions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives – um…after reading this and pondering where it is going I realize I am in a rather dark mental place for writing fic right now…sorry?

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Penfield  
Rating/Category: PG – 13  
Word Count: 512  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie has a guest with intentions…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives – um…after reading this and pondering where it is going I realize I am in a rather dark mental place for writing fic right now…sorry?

 

They had put off another baking session, Ian arranged to meet Charlie at CalSci on Monday for lunch and after several reassurances from Charlie, left.

Charlie found ways to explain what happened to Isaac.

Alan had dragged Don and Cooper into the backyard and Charlie was certain he did not want to know what his father was saying to his brother and his brother’s lover.

He spent the day watching movies with Isaac, listening to Isaac chatter, absorbing the presence of his son. He filled a notebook with equations and formulas, Isaac lost interest in something by Disney and crawled up into his lap, asking questions and pointing to things in the notebook.

Now Charlie stood in front of the board in his office, writing equations and making notes, Isaac was playing under the desk. The fichus sat on the floor near the desk, Charlie had moved it to spread some notes out on the desktop.

Ian would be there in two hours. Charlie let himself get lost in the numbers.

Someone cleared his throat and Charlie stilled. It wasn’t Ian. It wasn’t Don. But, it was familiar. Charlie turned to face Penfield.

“What? Oh…I sent a thank you…right?” Charlie pushed the fichus closer to the desk with his foot as he stepped away from the board.

“Yes, yes, Dr. Eppes…I was just in the area…thought I would stop by and see how you are holding up…” Penfield held out a cup of coffee.

Charlie stepped around the desk and accepted it. “I’m fine…really…most days. You were just in the area?”

“Yes…I’ve been working on a collaboration with Dr. Lewis.”

Charlie wondered why he didn’t know that. Dr. Lewis’ office was three doors away. Actually, Charlie thought there had been a memo that Dr. Lewis had begun chemotherapy.

Charlie drank the coffee, they talked math, they talked about the upcoming American Statistical Association meeting where Charlie would be giving Alexis’ keynote speech, in memoriam.

Isaac sat very still under the desk, play forgotten. His daddy had moved the fichus closer to him with his foot. Why had his daddy done that? His daddy had not told him to come out and meet this person, so, maybe this was not a nice person, like the not so nice lady. Isaac listened, his daddy was starting to talk a little funny. He heard the other person in the room with daddy a little clearer.

“Are you alright, Dr. Eppes?”

“I…I, must be coming down with something…”

“Come, let’s get you out of here, a little fresh air, maybe.”

“Yeah…Eyes ick…”

“Must be the light, I’ll turn it off as we leave.”

Isaac slid the fichus across the floor to hide the space under his daddy’s desk as the door shut.

Something was not right.

His daddy said his name, but the other man took his daddy out of the room before Isaac could go to him…his daddy had said his name sort of funny.

Isaac heard a sharp click and he pulled the fichus under the desk with him.

It would keep him safe.


	117. Fichus Out of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lights being out, the first thing he noticed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives – um…after reading this and pondering where it is going I realize I am in a rather dark mental place for writing fic right now…sorry?

Title: Fichus Out of Place  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Don, David, Colby  
Rating/Category: PG – 13  
Word Count: 685  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: After the lights being out, the first thing he noticed…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives – um…after reading this and pondering where it is going I realize I am in a rather dark mental place for writing fic right now…sorry?

Ian was surprised to find Charlie’s office door shut and locked, the room dark. He looked through the window of the door and noticed something else was amiss.

No fichus. Not on the desk or the table or in the window.

He called Don.

“Eppes.”

“Did Charlie call you?”

“What? Ian?”

“I was supposed to meet him for lunch, but something’s not right here.”

“I’ll be there soon. Don’t touch anything.”

Ian watched the room until Don arrived. He had the key from the secretary in hand, David and Colby with him.

Isaac heard the key in the lock, heard the click and waited. His daddy could be back or it could be that other person. He listened. Four sets of shoes walked in. Isaac shrank back further under the desk. Voices.

“Nothing looks all that out of place…math stuff everywhere, coffee cup on the table…still has some coffee in it.”

Agen Colby. That was Agen Colby. Isaac waited.

“Are you sure you didn’t say you’d meet him on the quad or something?”

Agen David. That was Agen David. Isaac started to move slightly, push the fichus forward.

The scrape of the pot against the floor alerted the agents. Isaac stopped moving when he heard the series of soft clicks, the slide, then soft footsteps around the desk. Isaac closed his eyes really, really tight and wished Agen Don and Agen Egg Town would appear.

“Isaac?”

Agen Egg Town was peering through the fichus at him.

Isaac hugged the magic fichus.

Agen Don was there too. “Come on out, kiddo.”

Isaac watched from the hallway, held close by Merlin as his daddy’s office was filled with Agens. There was a lot of activity, everyone moving around, Agen Don talking into his phone and questioning Dr. Flying Heart, which was weird, because Dr. Flying Heart was not in the office when the other man came. Agen Don questioned the nice lady from the glass room and then the not so nice lady and just about anyone he could find.

Except Isaac.

Isaac wondered if someone forgot a magic word or two because Agen Don was being a little bit of a stupid head.

Isaac whispered in Merlin’s ear, hoping that Merlin could make Agen Egg Town come back so he could tell him.

“Other come in, daddy say sent thank you, then talk math, talk Malexis, talk funny, other say daddy get fresh air, go away.”

Ian tightened his grip on Isaac and sat down in a chair. He moved Isaac to sit on his lap and pulled out a notebook.

“Okay, Isaac…one thing at a time.”

Isaac grinned. Agen Egg Town was back. Everything would be okay.

“Daddy click clack on the board.”

Ian wrote down that Charlie was writing equations on the board.

Don walked over. “Ian?”

“Not now Don, I’m taking a statement.”

Don sat down next to them.

“Then what happened, Isaac?”

“Other come in.”

Ian wrote down, suspect entered.

“Then what?”

“Daddy turn, say oh sent thank you, right. Move fichus.”

“Your daddy spoke to the person who came in and then he moved the fichus?”

Isaac nodded. “Mhmm.”

“Okay, Isaac…this is good…did you see the other person?”

Isaac shook his head. “Under the desk.”

“Okay…okay…so, what happened next?”

Isaac repeated slowly, one thing at a time. Daddy walked around the desk. Daddy sat down in front of the desk. Daddy talk math. Other person talk math. Talk Malexis. Talk American Static All So City. Daddy talk different. Other person say fresh air. Daddy say his name but not right. Other person take daddy away.

Ian looked back over the notes. “How did your daddy say your name?”

“Two words.” Isaac held up two fingers.

“Two words…so he stopped in the middle?”

“Mhmm.”

“And he didn’t say your name at all when talking to the other person.”

“Nope.” Isaac shook his head.

Agen Don started saying magic words and told Agen Egg Town to take his home. Agen Egg Town nodded, handed the notebook to Agen Don and scooped Isaac up.

Merlin whispered in his ear. “It’s going to be okay.”


	118. Death to God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie woke up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Death to God  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Penfield  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 270  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie woke up…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Charlie woke up and was immediately aware of two things. He was cold and he couldn’t see.

He became increasingly aware that he could hear, but he couldn’t move. There was a terrible taste in his mouth, probably because whatever he was gagged with was not entirely clean.

He rolled his shoulders and felt the sting of the handcuffs biting into his wrists behind his back. His fingers brushed concrete.

“Welcome back, Eppesie.”

Charlie jolted. He tried to speak.

“No, I don’t want you to talk.”

A hand stroked down his cheek and Charlie flinched away.

“Now, Eppesie…you were so much more agreeable a few hours ago…don’t make me drug you again...no one is ever really all that much fun when they are drugged.”

Charlie managed a small noise in the back of his throat.

“Too easy…this was too easy…you really need to watch out for yourself better, Eppesie…but don’t worry…by the time I’m done with you, it won’t really matter…you surprised me Eppesie…a few flowers and well chosen words and you were willing to let me into your office without the usual nonsense…loosing your wives must have really put you off kilter…but don’t worry…they may be gone, but I’m still here.”

Charlie’s mind raced. Eva had told him to avoid Penfield. Told him to just let him be an ass, forget the keg thing, forget the rivalry, just let it go. He could really use Eva now. Eva would have smashed Penfield’s head into a wall by now and she would have found his shirt.

But the thoughts were chased from his head with the prick of a needle.


	119. God and Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the best…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: God and Man  
Pairing/Characters: Penfield  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 251  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: For the best…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

He watched him sleep. He was unsure how to proceed, to savor this moment.

He had tried a hundred times, simple, sophomoric things, brilliant manifestations of his own genius, nothing had worked, nothing could knock him off the pedestal.

Until now.

Fate had given him the moment to act.

The deaths of Eva and Alexis, meant that Dr. Eppes would be unprotected. No matter about his family and the FBI…they would actually assist in his plan.

The thank you note from Dr. Eppes was proof enough that he was not thinking straight, not watching, not aware.

The drugs had been simple enough to acquire, simpler to administer than he expected.

When he let Dr. Eppes go, he would be a shadow of his former self.

Uncertain of the world, unaware of what had and had not happened. He would still be able to produce beautiful math, Penfield was certain of that. He would not go so far as to prevent Dr. Eppes from continuing to display his gift, but he would be reclusive…probably never show his work to the world again.

Never venture outside of where it was safe and his family would believe that to be best.

If anything did enter the world from Dr. Eppes, it would be nothing but pure genius.

Pristine, unadulterated…sacred…none of this false and idle work that Dr. Eppes applied himself to for the FBI or for his students…leave the students to the inferior mathematicians.

This had to be done, it was for the best.


	120. Twenty-Four Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper was convinced it would be best for all involved if he blew Don right then and there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Twenty-Four Hours  
Pairing/Characters: Don/Cooper, Megan, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 399  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper was convinced it would be best for all involved if he blew Don right then and there…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Cooper knew two things at the moment. It was probably a brilliant plan to slate the sniper for baby-sitting duty and if he didn’t give Don a blow job soon, the man was likely to remove someone’s head with his bare hands.

Charlie was family. Don was not heading the case. Don was a head case right now, but not heading the case.

It was official. Charlie was missing, abducted, gone. The witness would be four in three days and that had everyone on edge. No one on the team wanted to see Isaac spend his first birthday without his mothers without his father.

Each sentence of Isaac’s statement was posted on the board, everyone staring at them from time to time hoping something would jump out, something would matter more…that the child had noticed something they had not with all their training and their high tech evidence collection.

The contents of the cup had come back. Ruphenol.

Four partial prints, but the cup had come from the faculty kitchen and anyone could have picked up the cup before the coffee was poured.

Don had gone ballistic. Cooper had dragged him out, forced him into the truck, drove him to the apartment and fucked him through the mattress, Don clinging to him, cursing and weeping. Heart breaking as though they had found his brother in a ditch already.

Cooper had tried to prevent Don from going back, tried to convince him to take some time off. All to no avail. So, Cooper stayed close, ready to drag him off and do whatever it took.

Larry was there. Pacing back and forth in front of the board, holding his cheeks with his hands, staring at the words on the board and shaking his head every time Megan asked him something.

Most of the contents of Charlie’s office was in boxes in the conference room, even the fichus.

They had had to have Alan sedated. Cooper thought the same might have been a plan regarding Don, but Don would never have forgiven him.

Suddenly, Larry stopped pacing and Cooper stood up, watching the astrophysicist gesture at the third phrase from Isaac’s statement.

Charlie said he had sent a thank you note.

Megan was talking animatedly to Larry, who shrugged and counted a few things off on his fingers.

Megan smiled and kissed Larry’s cheek.

Cooper hoped that meant they had something.


	121. Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, Charlie hated writing thank you notes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Suspects  
Pairing/Characters: Don/Cooper, Megan, David, Colby  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 598  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Thankfully, Charlie hated writing thank you notes…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don was sure after this, if this panned out, Alan would never again bitch that his sons were terrible at writing thank you notes.

Megan let him look for and bring back any lists Charlie may have made from gifts at the party or condolences from Eva and Alexis’ passing.

Don had said two words to the sniper and was glad for Isaac’s presence at the time, because it prevented the sniper from asking questions. “Nothing yet.”

He had found two lists in the garage, numbered even. One list had check marks on it and the other had a hasty scrawl of buy more thank you cards across the top.

Don returned to the office and handed over the list. It was something he could do, besides have copious amounts of sex with Cooper.

Although, Megan had told Cooper that that actually helped, a lot.

David and Colby started checking on the marked off list, four men and seven women who had sent cards or flowers because of Eva and Alexis.

Colby looked at David. “Penfield? Why is that name familiar?”

David looked back at him. “The guy Charlie absolutely hates with a passion…what? He’s on the list?”

Megan looked over. “What’s this?”

“Marshall Penfield…not exactly a friend of Charlie’s…Charlie sent him a thank you note for something…”

“Flowers.” Megan remembered. “Larry picked them up at the math office…he sent Charlie flowers and a condolence card. David, let Don in again…we need to know more about Penfield.”

The three agents grilled Don about what he knew about Penfield for over an hour and then Megan called Larry and spoke to him about the same amount of time.

David and Colby drove over to the Eppes house to speak to Isaac and his FBI appointed protector and translator. They rang the bell and Ian let them in.

“Isaac…can we ask you another question?”

Isaac curled into Merlin’s chest, clutching his shirt. He didn’t want to answer more questions, he just wanted his daddy to come back. Merlin stroked his hair.

“Isaac…did your daddy say anyone’s name? Any names at all?”

Isaac thought about that and then turned his face out of Merlin’s shirt and told them the one name he remembered his daddy saying besides his own. “Dr. Loose This.”

“Loose this?” David looked at the sniper. Ian shook his head. The name meant nothing to him.

Colby smiled. “Thanks, Isaac…we’ll find him, okay?”

Isaac nodded and clutched Merlin’s shirt tighter.

******Back at the office*****

Larry was back. Looking at the list of names and giving information about the names he knew, people Charlie may have mentioned.

David and Colby returned. Cooper kept a hand on Don’s shoulder to keep him out of the middle of everything.

They walked over to Larry/ “Larry, do you know a Dr. Loose This?”

“Loose this? Loose this?” Larry mumbled again and again.

Don stood in the doorway. “Say it faster Larry.”

“Loosethis, loosethis…lewis…Dr. Lewis? He’s in the hospital…”

“Would anyone on this list know that?” Megan held the list up for Larry.

“Well, not really…none of them are from CalSci…”

“What about the…what did we determine this one was…” Colby pointed at the American Static All So City note.

Larry looked at the sentence. “American Statistical Society? Well…Penfield would know about that and so would these two…”

Colby looked at the notes again. “Shit….we’re missing something.”

“What?” Megan looked at the board. “What else do you think Isaac knows?”

“If the suspect is male or female.”

Larry looked at the list. “That would shorten this considerably.”

Megan looked at David. “Call Ian.”


	122. Waking Hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He built a shield of numbers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Waking Hours.  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Penfield  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 331  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: He built a shield of numbers...  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

It was impossible to tell. He couldn’t see anything. He did not know how much time had passed. He hurt, everywhere, like he had been kicked and beaten. His shoulder was sore and tingled as though it had been burned and Charlie knew he had not felt a thing.

He did not know what had happened. He knew how he felt now, but not how he looked, he knew he was hungry, but the smell of his singed shoulder made his nauseous. He didn’t trust Penfield to not drug anything that he might provide to eat or drink.

His head was spinning. He knew he was laying on the floor, but he felt like he was standing and swaying on his feet. His mouth was dry. His eyes strained against the darkness.

He thought he heard a noise. Penfield.

“You’re awake again…that’s good.”

Charlie pretended he didn’t notice Penfield’s presence.

Then there was noise and pain. Charlie tried to roll away, to avoid the hurt, but he was too close to the wall, he had no where to go.

He welcomed the prick of the needle.

In his mind it was nothing but numbers. Safe, quiet, numbers, numbers that he constructed into a shield around him, layer upon layer, algorithm after algorithm, placing distance between himself and the world around him, distance from the pain, from the cold, from Penfield and what ever he had done to make him crack.

Penfield watched Charlie sleep and wondered what to do next or if he needed to do something…if he simply needed to make Dr. Eppes think he had done something…what did he have to do to trick Dr. Eppes’ brain into fearing the worst or the outside world.

Had he done enough? He walked back upstairs and logged back onto the internet. Hundreds of sites detailing torture, bondage, pornography…plenty of ideas, plenty of options…but what would it take to keep Dr. Eppes locked away in the world of math where he belonged?


	123. Narrowing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian realizes he flunked FBI 101…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Narrowing In  
Pairing/Characters: Colby, Ian, Megan  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 441  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian realizes he flunked FBI 101…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Ian stared at the wall as he listened to Colby. “The statement is missing what again?”

“Gender of suspect.”

Ian rubbed the space between his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He couldn’t believe he had neglected to ask Isaac such a simple, but important question. He looked at Isaac who sat on the couch looking up at him with wide and tired eyes.

“Isaac…was the other person speaking to your daddy a man or a woman?”

“Man.” Isaac wondered why Merlin was asking, the third person in the room was a man and he hurt Meva and Malexis, the other person in the room with daddy was a man and he had taken daddy away…so of course the other person wasn’t a woman… but he was tired. He wanted his daddy to come home so he could go to sleep. Merlin didn’t sleep. He didn’t want to sleep without his daddy home and Granpa Alan was doing nothing but sleeping.

“A man Colby…”

“Isaac says it was a man, Megan…”

“I can’t believe I didn’t ask him…”

“Ian, Isaac told you he didn’t see the other person, but, don’t worry, this narrows the list down considerably.”

“How considerably?”

“To one person.”

“Send someone to look after Isaac.”

“Ian…Isaac trusts you…Isaac likes you…Charlie trusts you with Isaac…”

Colby looked around the room for help. None appeared to be forthcoming. As soon as he had repeated that it was a man, Megan and David had become a whirling dervish of investigative energy, calling airports, car rental agencies and who knew what else, leaving him to come up with a way to convince the rather volatile sniper that it would be best that he stay where he was.

“Isaac trusts just about everyone in the FBI…I am…”

Colby wondered why the sniper stopped talking. He listened. He heard a stream of three year old babble.

“Colby…okay, I am staying right here. But, if Charlie is not accounted for in another five hours, you will have to explain to him why his son was at the crime scene.”

“Ian…we’re not miracle workers…just sit tight okay?”

Ian wondered if Isaac was hearing Colby, because the three year old’s grip was starting to decrease the circulation in his leg. “Alright.”

Colby hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. “Do we have anything, because Ian is five hours away from dragging Isaac around until he finds the suspect…”

“We have him on a flight to LA and the dean of his university confirmed that he has family in the area, an aunt who passed away a few weeks ago. Her condo is not far from CalSci.”


	124. Sensory Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First it was the pain and then it was the sound…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Sensory Perception  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Penfield, Colby, David, Megan  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 424  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: First it was the pain and then it was the sound…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

He was awake again. Pain digging through his shoulder, sharp and deep and then he was aware of too much noise…too much. Loud, white noise, blaring music and Penfield was yelling about something.

Charlie focused on the yelling. Numbers, Penfield was yelling numbers at him.

Okay.

Actually, in this situation, that seemed almost normal. Charlie listened to the numbers, identifying the pattern, the sequence, trying to determine the purpose. He strained up from the floor to get closer to Penfield, to hear the numbers over the noise.

And then there was a louder noise and a prick to his shoulder.

“No…no…give me the rest of the sequence…” He mumbled as he dropped back into sleep.

“Drop your weapon.” Colby was on the stairs, the door behind him smashed in, he had his gun leveled at Penfield’s head.

Penfield looked from the knife in his right hand to the syringe in his left hand. He wasn’t finished. They were here too early…he doubted the symbolism of the first series of slashes on Dr. Eppes’ body would be enough to keep Dr. Eppes aware of what he perceived had happened and prevent him from reentering the world at large. He had only started the sensory overload sequence and Dr. Eppes was responding nicely to that…how dare they come to find him before he was finished!

“Drop your weapon.” Colby’s eyes raked the whiz kid’s body. He wasn’t moving, he was bleeding, that was a good sign, but he wasn’t moving.

Penfield stood up. Megan and David followed Colby down the stairs. David pulled the plug on the stereo. The room became remarkably quiet.

“Drop the knife.”

Penfield glowered at the agents, but complied. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Everything was for Dr. Eppes’ benefit. Surely, given a little time, they would understand that and then, of course, they would realize their own selfishness in keeping Dr. Eppes from his true calling and allow him to finish.

Dr. Eppes was stubborn sometimes, didn’t always know what was best for himself.

But, he knew.

He was handcuffed and led upstairs.

Colby crouched down on the floor and touched Charlie’s throat. He had a pulse. A quick pass of his hand over Charlie’s face confirmed he was breathing. He was black and blue, his shoulders both badly burned with something, and the Pi was carved into and bleeding on his back. Colby nudged him gently, seeing if he could get any response.

None. Charlie made no noise, no movement of his own.

“He’s alive, get the paramedics down here.”


	125. What You Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something I need you to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: What You Have To  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Megan, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 268  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: There’s something I need you to do…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Cooper picked up on the third ring. He had finally convinced Don to come back to the apartment, sit down and eat something.

“Cooper.”

“Cooper, just listen to me.”

“Okay.”

“We found Charlie, we’re taking him to the hospital. We don’t know everything yet, but he’s alive. But, there’s something I need you to do…Cooper, I need you to keep Don occupied…what ever it takes, Cooper, Don needs to stay at the apartment, we’ve got the suspect in custody and Charlie’s not really…Cooper, I’ll be honest with you, Charlie’s completely non-responsive, drugged…he’s a mess. We can’t have Don seeing him like this, he’ll go off the deep end. David is going to talk to Edgerton, I’ll let you know when Charlie’s back at the house. Okay? Cooper, can you do this for me?”

“Sure. No problem.” Cooper contemplated exactly what he would have to do in order to convince Don to one, not go back to the office and two not ask him about Charlie.

He hung up the phone. “Hey, have I shown you my canoe?”

Don looked up. “Cooper, you hate water sports, why do you have a canoe?”

“You don’t remember the canoe…our…well, it wasn’t exactly a kiss was it…”

“Wait, are you talking about that nonsense out at the bait and tackle shop where you ended up on top of me and kissed me?”

“Yeah, the canoe…”

“What canoe? I don’t remember a canoe…”

“Don, I kissed you a good five minutes under a red canoe…”

“There was a canoe? I remember seeing stars, but no canoe…”

“Let me reintroduce you to the canoe.”


	126. Home is Where the Sniper is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Home is Where the Sniper is  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie, Megan, David, Colby  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 345  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie comes home…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

The doorbell rang. Ian answered, Isaac still latched firmly to his leg. Megan stood on the other side of the doorway, Colby behind him, a bandaged, bruised and unconscious mathematician in his arms.

Ian stepped out of the doorway to let them in. He looked at his watch. “With twenty minutes to spare…I’m impressed.”

Colby looked at the three year old monitoring system attached to the sniper’s ankle. “I think your parole officer would consider it a violation if you had left the house.”

Ian glowered slightly.

David cleared his throat. “The doctors said he’s stable and for the most part okay, his blood’s in the lab, but the doctors think he’ll wake naturally and they would rather he do that in familiar surroundings after what he went through, they patched him up and said we could bring him home, that’s the physical bit…mentally we’ll have to see when he’s awake and responsive.”

Ian nodded and relieved Colby of the mathematician.

Colby handed him over gingerly. “Watch his back…he isn’t feeling any pain, but he has stitches.”

Isaac attempted to scramble up Ian’s leg and make certain for himself that his daddy was okay, but David grabbed him and held him at chest level. Isaac reached out and touched his daddy’s face.

Ian cleared his throat. “Come on, Isaac, your daddy’s home, it’s bedtime for both of you.”

David carried Isaac up the stairs behind the sniper. Megan walked up with them.

“Ian, he hasn’t eaten anything and he’s dehydrated, when he wakes up try and convince him to drink some water, slowly and maybe some soup broth.”

Ian nodded. “Does Don know he’s here?”  
“We’ll call Cooper once he’s settled in. He’ll explain everything to Don…he’s been, ahem… keeping Don occupied most of the day.”

Ian felt a stab of jealousy and held the professor a little closer. “Good.”

He settled father and son into bed. Isaac fell asleep the moment he curled into his father’s chest. He stood and watched them a moment and then escorted the other agents back to the door.


	127. Assuaging the Worst of Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Don that Charlie’s home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Assuaging the Worst of Fears  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, Megan  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 314  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Telling Don that Charlie’s home  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Cooper was tired.

Don was finally asleep. He would have to clean the canoe, more than once and hell, he had no idea how you cleaned a canoe.

The phone rang. Cooper groaned and reached for it.

“Cooper…”

“Charlie’s at the house.” Megan’s voice sounded almost as tired as his, but not for the same reasons, Cooper was sure of it. Specifically because he did not think her paramour owned a canoe.

“Good…how is he?”

“Asleep, a cracked rib, serious burns on his shoulders, a lot of stitches, a lot of bruises…we’re heading back for the office…Ian’s looking after him.”

“Good…I’ll tell Don when he wakes up.” Cooper hung up the phone and was almost immediately pinned. Damn, Don had been asleep, he was sure of it…if he wasn’t, well, Cooper was going to start thinking he was a touch on the inadequate side.

“What did she say?” The worried look was back. Cooper hated the worried look.

“Charlie’s home.” Cooper watched the worried look drain off Don’s face.

“Home? At the house?”

“Yeah…”

“So, he’s okay…he wasn’t hurt?”

“Don…he was hurt, he was hurt, well, it sounds like he was hurt a lot, but they took him home after the doctors patched him up…”

“Get dressed, we’re going.”

Cooper groaned. He was too tired for this, they were going to go waltzing into a house guarded by an edgy sniper on too little sleep…this was not a plan, this was not even a good idea…this was a recipe for disaster.

“Don…Ian’s there…”

“Good…why wouldn’t Ian be there, he’s been looking after Isaac…”

“Don, Ian’s there, armed and on edge…are you sure you don’t want a little more sleep, first?”

“We’ll get coffee on the way.”

Cooper looked at the fact that Don was now fully dressed and understood that he simply could not win. He sighed, dressed and followed Don out the door.


	128. The Gun Pointed at your Head means I Love Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, see title…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: The Gun Pointed at your Head means I Love Your Brother  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 365  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Um, see title…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Cooper did not think it was a good idea for them to just walk into the house. Sure, Don had keys, sure he had had them most of his life, but having an edgy sniper lurking somewhere in your brother’s house usually meant ringing the bell and sending in an advance party was preferable to walking in, kicking off your shoes in the foyer and seeking out your brother.

Cooper followed Don through the house, ready to lunge and get him down if shots were fired. Don determined that his brother was not on the first floor. Cooper tried to convince him not to go upstairs…really he was starting to think he was the guy in the movie theater during a cheesy horror flick. *No, Don, don’t go upstairs!*

So, Cooper followed Don upstairs. They looked in on Alan, who was fast asleep. Good drugs, Cooper hoped he could find some of those for Don. They checked Isaac’s room. No Isaac, thus father, son and sniper must all be in the same room, unless the sniper was sneaking up behind them in simulated ninja pajamas. Cooper looked over his shoulder to check.

Nope. Not unless the simulated ninja pajamas matched the paint in the hall really, really well.

Cooper mentally yelled at Don not to open the door, but Don was not listening. Don was honestly a character in a cheesy horror movie, simply did not know what was good for him…hell, Don was about five minutes from running through the woods in some sort of fashionable and strappy high heels and a mini skirt…hell, Cooper might possibly pay to see that…but no, Don was simply opening the door.

Cooper swept Don’s feet out from under him as the sniper sat up and took aim, the safety off with a clack. “Ian, don’t shoot…just me and Don.”

“So?”

Don picked himself off the floor. “Put that away and scoot over. My brother, I get the other side.”

Ian quirked an eyebrow, but complied, moving over, pulling the professor and Isaac over enough to allow Don and then Cooper to take up the other side of the bed.

“They’re sleeping. You snore, I’ll shoot you both.”


	129. Squish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three agens in the bed make Isaac go squish…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives –

Title: Squish  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Don, Cooper, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG – 13  
Word Count: 484  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Three agens in the bed make Isaac go squish…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives –

Isaac woke up first. He held on to his daddy for a long moment, adjusting to being awake and becoming aware of a few things. One, he was very squished. Two, Merlin and Uncle Don were playing tug of war with his daddy. Three, Agen Coop looked like he was going to fall off the bed and take Uncle Don with him.

Isaac was very squished. He moved, climbing up out of the very tight space between his daddy and Uncle Don, up onto his daddy’s chest. His daddy tried to give him a hug, but Uncle Don and Merlin were apparently not done playing yet.

Isaac wanted a hug. He hadn’t seen his daddy for almost three whole days. That was a very long time. He wasn’t too sure what would happen if he tried to make Merlin let go…Agen Egg Town could come back really fast and he could sometimes be mad…Isaac was sure Agen Egg Town woke up cranky. He didn’t know, Merlin was always awake first when they were in Virginia.

But, he was sure, Agen Egg Town would be cranky. Agen Egg Town had been cranky every time Merlin let him talk on the phone while Daddy was gone.

This meant he would have to make Uncle Don let go.

Uncle Don wouldn’t be Agen Don unless someone said the magic words and the last time he woke Uncle Don up he was a little silly, but he wasn’t all that cranky.

Isaac lifted one of Uncle Don’s fingers. Uncle Don did not wake up. Isaac lifted the next finger. Uncle Don did not wake up. Isaac lifted the third finger. Uncle Don latched on to his daddy’s arm again.

Isaac glowered at Uncle Don in annoyance. He couldn’t wait until he was old enough to be an Agen too, because then he could actually give Uncle Don the Agen Egg Town look and Uncle Don would not laugh, he would just quit being a stupid head and let his daddy give him a hug. Maybe tomorrow when he was four he would turn into an Agen. But maybe not, if he was going to be an Agen he would have to be taller too and he wasn’t taller yet.

Isaac pondered this a while and then resumed removing Uncle Don’s fingers from his daddy’s arm.

This time he removed the fingers two at a time.

Don reached out for his brother’s arm as it curled around Isaac and pulled Isaac close. Isaac looked at Uncle Don. He was still sleeping. Isaac stuck his tongue out at Uncle Don. He had won.

As Don moved, Cooper lost his precious grip on the three inches of bed that remained available with four grown men and a small child on the same mattress. He fell off the bed just as the door opened.

All three agents were wide awake, guns drawn.


	130. Sleepy, yet Threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening doors can be hazardous for your health…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives –

Title: Sleepy, yet Threatening  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Don, Cooper, Charlie, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG – 13  
Word Count: 625  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Opening doors can be hazardous for your health…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives –

Alan looked at the three guns pointed at him in the doorway. He was certain that even from the floor, Agent Cooper’s shot would be just as dead on as the ones that could be fired by the other two in the bed.

However, he really didn’t care if his son or the boyfriend of his son or the sniper that had been lurking on the periphery of his waking moments the last few days, shot him right now, because his youngest son was asleep in the exact center of the bed with his grandson clutched tightly to his chest.

Alan walked into the room. “We will discuss why the three of you think it is appropriate to have loaded firearms in the same bed as a three year old later.”

Two agents out of three looked chastised. Alan decided that the one that looked at him as though such a discussion was both moot and ridiculous needed to experience a longer talk. He leaned over the bed and his eldest son, because he knew it would be nigh on impossible to convince Don to move and brushed the curls out of Charlie’s face.

Charlie neither moved nor made a sound. Isaac tucked his head under his daddy’s chin.

Alan cleared his throat. “When did he get home?”

Cooper picked himself up off the floor. “Last night.”

“What happened? Who took him?”

Don looked at Isaac a long moment. “Marshall Penfield…I don’t know what happened or why, yet. Megan will let us know sometime today, I’m sure.”

Cooper coughed slightly. “I’ll go make coffee.”

Alan shook his head. “No, it’s fine…stay here, I’ll make breakfast…”

Cooper let the elder Eppes leave the room. Isaac looked up at the three Agens. He wasn’t sure how Agen Don had come back without the magic words, maybe Merlin made him come back without words. Merlin could probably do that.

Uncle Don stroked his hair. “Morning, Kiddo, sleep well?”

Isaac nodded. “Mhmmm, daddy’s home.”

Uncle Don nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

Charlie moved slightly and made a small noise in the back of his throat. All three agents stilled.

Isaac watched them switch. He calculated in his head that somehow his daddy was making them switch, not Merlin, not magic words. Cooper picked Isaac up off Charlie’s chest.

“Just for a minute, kid, he’s going to wake up, probably be a little groggy.”

Isaac nodded. This made sense and he could watch the Agens better from here. Maybe see how his daddy made them switch without a fichus.

Charlie stirred.

Something was different.

He rolled his shoulders, slowly, he could move his arms, there was no bite of metal at his wrists. He kept his eyes closed, even though the blindfold seemed to be gone.

He moved his lips, Penfield had removed the gag the last time, when he was shouting the numbers, he had apparently not put it back on.

Charlie wondered if he should say anything. If he should shout for help. If anyone would hear him if he did. His shoulders were tight and sore, his back hurt, his chest hurt. But he wasn’t on the concrete any more…he was somewhere warm and soft.

Somehow that did not make him feel any better. He waited. Penfield had to have noticed he was moving by now.

Someone brushed the hair from his forehead. Charlie stilled.

“Open your eyes, professor, you’re safe now.”

Charlie wanted to believe that was Ian. If he kept his eyes shut that would be Ian. Just the voice, his mind could conjure that much up for him.

“Professor…it’s okay. You are safe. You are home.”

Charlie slowly opened one eye, desperate not to dispel the illusion, but equally desperate to believe it was real.


	131. Awake, but Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your eyes are open but you don’t want to stop dreaming…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives –

Title: Awake, but Dreaming  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Ian, Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG – 13  
Word Count: 311  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: If your eyes are open but you don’t want to stop dreaming…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives –

Charlie knew his mind was amazing. People had told him that from the time he could understand and that was a very long time ago.

But, the clarity…the three day growth of stubble on the sniper’s jaw, the piercing eyes that attempted to understand exactly what he was thinking, to read his mind, even the fading remnants of the bruise Don had given him.

His mind truly was amazing.

It conjured up Isaac, exact weight and height, the happy eyes, as Cooper set him down on the bed and let him attach to his chest. Charlie wrapped his arms around Isaac and marveled at what the mind could do.

Don was there. Looking haggard and sleepless, coffee stain on his t-shirt, Cooper looked a little exasperated, like he had been trying to get Don to sleep or eat or any number of things that both he and Don did not do when something was important.

And Don was looking at him, looking deep in his eyes, seeing the numbers, because Don could do that sometimes, see the numbers by looking in Charlie’s eyes. Don stood up, left the room without saying anything and came back with a notebook and a handful of pencil.

Charlie sank back into Ian’s embrace…marveling at how warm his mind made it, wondering if his mind would let him feel the concrete beneath his hands, he was certain it was there, but no, his mind let him hold Isaac close in his lap and balance the notebook.

He filled the pages, pausing only to rest his head back against that comfortable place on Ian’s left shoulder, the place where Ian rested the stock of his rifle and then to kiss Isaac’s forehead. Isaac watching the numbers and equations fill the pages.

Don standing nearby, leaning against Cooper, watching.

Yes, his mind was amazing.

It made perfect all so real.


	132. Numbersville, Population 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan comes to tell Don and Alan what they know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives –

Title: Numbersville, Population 1.5  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, Megan, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG – 13  
Word Count: 656  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Megan comes to tell Don and Alan what they know…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives –

Don and Cooper left the room when the doorbell rang. Alan was letting Megan and Larry in, thanking Megan for finding Charlie.

Cooper watched Don’s face as they walked down the stairs, not entirely certain what was going on in his head.

Alan looked up and read that expression far too clearly.

“Don?”

“Numbersville, population 1.5.”

“1.5?” Larry looked confused.

“Isaac seems to be there with him, but he hasn’t completely taken up residence.”

Larry nodded. “I see.”

Cooper looked at Don. “Is that why you gave him the notebook?”

Don nodded. “Yeah, he’s not here. He might know Ian and Isaac are there, hell, he might have registered that you and I were in the room…he may not know we’ve left…”

Alan sighed heavily and took a seat on the couch. “P vs. NP?”

Don shook his head. “Surprisingly, it didn’t look like it, something else…could be anything, but I pride myself in the fact that I can now recognize the P vs. NP response at ten paces.”

Larry nodded. “Well, Charles’ P vs. NP response usually is resultant of something happening to someone else…not himself, exactly…”

Don sighed. “Something tells me after this is all said and done, I’m going to wish for the P vs. NP response…Megan…what happened?”

Megan looked from Don to Alan. “Are you sure you want to hear this?”

Both men nodded.

Cooper stayed standing, a little behind where Don sat down on the couch.

“Marshall Penfield wanted Charlie to stop consulting, stop teaching, simply focus on the numbers, produce beautiful math, not be distracted by the real world. He set Charlie up as the ideal mathematician, almost god-like. He spent most of the night, explaining to Colby that everything he did was for the best, that it was necessary, that Charlie didn’t understand what being in the real world was doing to him, to his math, to his mind. To a degree, he’s been actively attempting to make Charlie reclusive, to separate Charlie from the real world for a while…even back with that keg thing, he didn’t want Charlie to socialize, to date, to become distracted…Eva and Alexis were a huge wrench in his plans for Charlie, but when Charlie seemed to only be their conference husband…”

“Conference husband? What the hell is that?” Cooper interrupted.

“A conference husband or conference wife is someone that you only sleep with at academic conferences, confused Colby too, Penfield thought at one time he could use Charlie’s two wives against him, make him an academic hot potato after a big scene at one of the conferences, but when he figured out it was the three of them and they all seemed happy, he just took it as another sign of Charlie’s genius and decided that Charlie could keep Eva and Alexis, because they were only conference wives, they didn’t distract him…”

Don shook his head. “Like the FBI or CalSci or…what would he have done if he had found out about Isaac?”

Megan shook her head. “I don’t know…Don he was ready to do some pretty heinous things to Charlie, if he had known about Isaac, he may have decided that kidnapping Isaac would be enough to make Charlie into a recluse…”

“What was he planning to do?” Alan’s voice was soft and unsteady.

“When we found Charlie, he had started a sensory overload sequence, but his computer was full of files on everything from branding to rape…Alan…”

“Did he…” Don couldn’t manage to say the words. Cooper stepped forward.

Megan shook her head. “No…no…Penfield said he was prepared to do it, if that was what it would take, but he was concerned that that would be going too far, he said he was very careful, watching Charlie’s responses to different things…more than anything he wanted Charlie to just be too skittish about the outside world to do anything but retreat into math…”

Don looked at the staircase. “He may have succeeded.”


	133. That Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives –

Title: That Place  
Pairing/Characters: Ian  
Rating/Category: PG – 13  
Word Count: 206  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian knows  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives –

Ian watched the pencil cross the page.

The professor wasn’t saying anything, he was a presence. An active presence, he would stop and kiss Isaac’s forehead or brush the hair from Isaac’s face, sometimes he wouldn’t stop, but his free hand would reach up and touch that place.

That place where he kept the stock of his rifle when he zeroed in on a target, pulled the trigger, took a life.

Isaac seemed to know. He was silent, every once in a while touching his father’s face, being aware of what was going on in his father’s head, but not knowing what everything meant. He looked up at Ian from time to time, almost making sure he was there, but still staying in his father’s lap, in his father’s world.

Ian wanted blood.

He wanted it bad enough to taste it, deep in his throat, filling, consuming, nourishing.

Tentative fingers, touched that place.

Ian calmed, looked down into the chocolate depths that saw him without seeing him and knew.

The professor was there, somewhere behind a wall of numbers that he built to protect himself when Ian could not, but still there.

Every time he touched that place, the professor was telling him he was there.


	134. Screw the Canoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tells Billy what he needs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives – for Emma who wants two more fics to make it an even 20 in Obshina. Not that I mind either…the entire epic in order can be found here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/2029.html>

Title: Screw the Canoe  
Pairing/Characters: Don/Billy  
Rating/Category: R (language)  
Word Count: 130  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don tells Billy what he needs…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives – for Emma who wants two more fics to make it an even 20 in Obshina. Not that I mind either…the entire epic in order can be found here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/2029.html>

Don dragged Cooper into the kitchen. Cooper had flashbacks of a hundred seedy motel rooms and fugitives that didn’t materialize when they wanted them to.

Don pushed him up against the counter, the edge biting into Cooper’s back and kissed him, biting and drawing blood.

“Coop, screw the canoe. Screw the romantic stuff, I just want you, I want the bullshit, I want you to fuck me hard enough to bruise every inch of my flesh. My brother is probably a harsh word away from becoming a numerically-oriented vegetable…I need to know that you are with me.”

Cooper looked into Don’s wild and desperate eyes and kissed him back. He bit Don’s lip hard enough for their blood to mingle on his tongue.

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m staying right here.”


	135. Break the Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, feed your grandson…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives – for Emma who wanted two more fics to make it an even 20 in Obshina. Here’s fic number 2. The entire epic in order can be found here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/2029.html>

Title: Break the Fast  
Pairing/Characters: Alan (centric) Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 205  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: When in doubt, feed your grandson…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives – for Emma who wanted two more fics to make it an even 20 in Obshina. Here’s fic number 2. The entire epic in order can be found here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/2029.html>

Alan walked slowly up the stairs. He knocked on the door as he entered, but Charlie did not look up from his notebook. Ian looked at him with hard eyes. Isaac was focused on his father’s notebook.

Alan cleared his throat. “Isaac, let’s get some breakfast, okay?”

Isaac looked up at his father and held Charlie’s face in his hands until Charlie focused on him. Then Isaac turned Charlie’s face to look at Alan in the doorway.

Alan choked against the tears that threatened. “Breakfast…Isaac needs breakfast, would you like something, Charlie?”

Charlie shook his head. No, he thought, food is dangerous, even if he was safe, it was all in his head. But, Isaac wasn’t really here, so the Isaac his mind had created could go with Alan and have breakfast.

Charlie released his grip on his son. Isaac remained a moment and then scampered across the bed to hop off and join his grandfather in the doorway.

Alan scooped up Isaac and watched Charlie resume his focus on the notebook in his lap.

His son was here, he was safe…but he wasn’t as here as Alan wanted him to be, which meant he was no where near as safe as he should be.


	136. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen is broken…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives – for Admiral Andrea

Okay - about to run for class, not entirely a happy fluffy piece...but it started there! Honest! It did! I even tried to get a little sexy in there!

But, here it is. Feel better and my prayers are with you Admiral!

Title: Comfort  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper/Don, Alan, Megan, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 480  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: The kitchen is broken…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives – for Admiral Andrea

Alan had intended to feed his grandson breakfast in the kitchen.

Really he had.

That was the purpose for walking up stairs and convincing Isaac to let Charlie sleep.

Upon walking back into the kitchen he realized there might be a problem with that.

Don was quite avidly sucking the blood out of Cooper’s face through his lips. Alan backed out of the kitchen, almost causing Isaac, who followed close behind him, to fall over. Megan stepped up and steadied the little boy who looked up at his grandfather in confusion.

“Uh, I just remembered, the kitchen is broken.”

Megan gave Alan a strange look. “Broken?”

“Yes…Don and Cooper swore they would fix it…they’re working on it right now.”

Megan swallowed a laugh. “How about Larry and I watch Isaac while you run out and grab donuts? What kind of donuts do you like, Isaac?”

Isaac looked at the Agen Lady like she was some kind of nut and then he gave his Granpa Alan the same look.

How could these people think it was possible for Uncle Don to fix anything? Unless Agen Don was fixing the kitchen, but fixing the kitchen was not like saving the world…unless fixing the kitchen would mean that his daddy would get better and that was only maybe and if they really wanted to fix the kitchen they should have Merlin or Agen Egg Town helping them because even though Agen Coop had proven he was not a stupid head, Isaac was not so sure if Agen Coop was not a stupid head when he wasn’t an Agen. Because, Agen Coop said some pretty silly things when he wasn’t an Agen.

Isaac looked at his feet. Well, maybe he could help Uncle Don and Coop. Isaac looked back up at his Granpa Alan.  
“I help!” Isaac headed for the kitchen.

Megan scooped him up. “No, it’s okay…they have experience fixing the kitchen…they’ve done it before…do you like chocolate donuts?”

Isaac thought about this. Yes, he liked chocolate donuts, but Meva said donuts were only conference breakfast food and this wasn’t a conference. If this was a conference, daddy would be okay and Meva and Malexis would be there and…

Megan looked at the armful of weeping Isaac and wondered what she had said. She hugged him close. “It’s okay…Isaac…okay, no donuts…”

Isaac clung to Megan’s neck, seeking comfort.

Alan directed her back to the couch, away from the kitchen, where his son sought comfort from Cooper.

He glanced at the stairs and hoped the sniper could provide some measure of comfort to Charlie.

Larry watched Isaac with Megan and pondered what it would be like if they had their own wormhole. If their wormhole would ever be this upset.

He watched Alan and wondered what it must be like to have your wormholes get hurt.

He wondered if the cosmos ever felt pain.


	137. Do you think it’s possible to traumatize the koi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, well…they left the kitchen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Do you think it’s possible to traumatize the koi?  
Pairing/Characters: Don/Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 317  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Yes, well…they left the kitchen…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

The sound of a weeping child forced both men up for air. Cooper looked around behind Don and upon determining that Isaac was not in the room and hearing Megan and Alan attempting to soothe Isaac in the other room, he decided it would probably be best to drag Don outside rather than give him what he wanted in the kitchen.

He mentally added, further traumatizing Isaac to his list of things Charlie would be mad at him for…if Charlie left the numbers alone long enough to find out that Cooper had possibly been responsible for the current situation.

It was just his luck.

Granted, Don kissed him first…so one could call it Don’s fault, but, he’d take the fall on this one.

He knew Don would not let him take him back to the apartment right now. He sure as hell wished he would, but not likely to happen. Don wanted to be near Charlie.

Cooper understood that.

Cooper also understood that Don had the look in his eyes like he wanted to be fucked into next week…Cooper looked around for cover.

There was the garage.

No, that would really put him on Charlie’s shit list…hell, probably the sniper’s too for that matter.

The SUV was parked in the driveway.

No…Don was sometimes a little particular about that. Especially in broad daylight in front of his brother’s house.

Bushes. There were bushes.

He and Don had never fucked in the bushes before.

Hell, he was game.

He looked at Don.

Don was vibrating like a live wire. Twitching like a junkie three days past his last fix.

Cooper grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the bushes near the side of the garage, farthest from the house and the street.

Don balked a moment as Cooper grabbed his belt buckle with his free hand.

“What? Do you think it’s possible to traumatize the koi?”


	138. That Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan knows that look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives, master list here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/2029.html>

Title: That Look  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Megan, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 170  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Alan knows that look  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives, master list here: <http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/2029.html>

Alan watched Megan hold Isaac. The little boy was almost inconsolable. He made a mental note not to mention donuts until Charlie was well enough to possibly explain why they would make Isaac cry.

Alan heard the back door open and shut, meaning Don and Cooper had vacated the kitchen and he could make breakfast. He turned to tell Megan he was going to see about making oatmeal and coffee, when he caught sight of Larry.

Larry sat on the couch, his face in his hands, staring at Megan.

He had that look on his face.

That “this is how I picture the universe” look.

Alan smiled. He knew that look. He used to look at Margaret that way.

Especially after she was pregnant with Don, again with Charlie…

He looked back at Megan.

They would make good parents.

He patted Larry on the shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Ask her to marry you first, okay?”

Larry nodded without listening, lost in the new infinity of his cosmos.


	139. Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's been left alone with a traumatized Charlie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Hi, everybody! Lady E posting for Dance... she's in L.A. right now, but we promised comfort smut! Enjoy!

Title: Unprepared  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie  
Rating/Category: R  
Word Count: 1,413  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian's been left alone with a traumatized Charlie...  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

  
Being unprepared was an unpleasant sensation for Ian Edgerton. It had happened more and more often since meeting Doctor Charles Eppes, and it wasn’t good.

He hadn’t been prepared for the feelings Charlie Eppes stirred inside him.

He hadn’t been prepared for someone to make a move on Charlie. He hadn’t even realized that given Charlie’s obvious vulnerability, enemy strikes were increasingly likely to occur.

He wasn’t prepared for Charlie to retreat so thoroughly into the world of theoretical mathematics upon waking from the drug-induced slumber that he didn’t seem to realize that he was safe. This wasn’t catatonia, but it was close. Charlie didn’t speak, just acknowledged those around him as though they were dream specters, and would disappear at any moment in lieu of more pain.

Ian wasn’t prepared for the knifing pain it caused him to think of what Charlie had gone through to put him in such a state. Don knew by now; Ian had heard the voices downstairs: Agent Reeves and Dr. Fleinhardt. Don and Cooper and Alan knew what had happened to Charlie. Ian, unwilling to leave Charlie for even a moment, was left to his own imagination.

He had precious little time. The elder Eppes had removed his grandson from the room, but Issac wouldn’t be parted from his father long. Ian shuddered to think what these events had done to Issac, what kind of separation anxiety had been exacerbated by his father’s abduction so soon after his mothers’ deaths.

Issac needed his father right now. Ian had a narrow window of opportunity.

The room wasn’t soundproofed. That limited Ian’s options. An untimely shout by the professor would have the entire house in that room. There was no lock on the door. Further limitations.

He was wearing utilities and a gun holster. His coat was tossed over a chair across the room. Precious seconds he couldn’t afford ticked by as he calculated his attack strategy.

Charlie touched his shoulder again. Ian’s hand snapped up, trapping Charlie’s hand against him.

Charlie looked up in surprise, his brown eyes luminous and distant.

Ian stretched his body across Charlie’s and kissed him. Charlie started beneath him, a soft sound rolling in his throat and muffled by Ian’s lips. Ian deepened the kiss, letting Charlie’s hands slide around him, the pad of equations forgotten. The equations were still there; Ian could sense them in the way Charlie kissed him, calculating the curve of his lips and the planes of his shoulders and the warmth of his body.

This was a search and rescue. Not Ian’s typical role, but his only choice.

His ears tuned to the sounds of the house below, Ian suckled on Charlie’s lower lip. Charlie let out a gasping little moan, surprised, breathless. Ian’s hands slipped beneath the scrub shirt Charlie had worn home from the hospital, his fingers brushing over the soft skin of Charlie’s back, grazing his hips.

Later, Edgerton told himself. Later he would conduct more thorough reconnaissance of that territory. Just now, he needed to conduct surgical strikes.

His lips whispered over Charlie’s jaw, down his neck. Charlie whimpered, his hands gripping at Ian’s shoulders.

“Ian… no, Ian… you’re not real…”

Ian’s eyebrow quirked and he curled Charlie closer. Charlie squirmed and Ian curved a hand past those tapered hips and gently massaged that tantalizing derriere through the denim… the hiking had definitely ensured that Charlie looked good in jeans.

“Not real, Charlie? Does it feel like I’m not real?”

Ian found Charlie’s lips again, drawing the hunger from Charlie with calculated precision. He wanted Charlie gasping, frantic, unable to concentrate on numbers, to emerge from the protective cocoon they had formed around his mind. _This_ was where Charlie was supposed to feel safe: here in his arms. His fingertips explored the fresh stitches, gauging the possibility of their being pulled, testing how much scarring would result from the wounds. They were superficial; with appropriate care, they would fade. Penfield hadn’t marked Charlie permanently.

Ian Edgerton smiled: the smile of the predator, the victor. Charles Eppes was his, and his mark would not fade.

Surveying the wide-eyed mathematician beneath him, Ian checked himself. Stealth was required here; he needed to remain in control even as Charlie lost it. That wasn’t going to be easy, when all he wanted at this moment was to strip Charles Eppes and bury himself to the hilt inside him.

He settled against Charlie’s hips instead, his arms coming around Charlie and wrapping him tightly against his chest. He was glad he wasn’t wearing his dog tags; God only knew what the cool feel or clinking sound of metal would do to Charlie in this state. Eventually, Charlie would find the tattoo of his tags… but not now. Ian couldn’t afford to let Charlie do any recon of his own; it would be his undoing. The way Charlie made those little pleading sounds in the back of his throat was doing dangerous things to his control as it was.

Another long moan. His name ragged on Charlie’s lips. Ian skimmed his fingertips over the flesh hidden by that green scrub top as he murmured in Charlie’s ear: leisurely, explorative strokes that sent sparks racing along the professor’s every nerve even as they tested the extent of the damage…

“I need you, Charlie…”

“Ian…?”

Deep, consuming kisses cut off Charlie’s protest.

Issac and Megan’s voices. Ian could imagine that Fleinhardt was enjoying the sight of his lady love with a child. But it reminded Ian of how fleeting his opportunity was. The soon-to-be four-year-old wouldn’t remain distracted long. He would want to return to his father.

The elder Eppeses wouldn’t react well to the idea that Ian had taken advantage of Charlie’s present state…

Charlie whimpered, clutching at him. The broken sound was like shards of glass in Ian’s heart, tearing it to shreds with every heavy beat.

“Stay with me, Charlie… don’t go back to the numbers… stay with me…”

“Yes… yes, Ian… I’ll stay…”

His grip tightened. He wanted more, needed more. He wanted to tear Charlie’s clothing off and claim him. He wanted to sink his hand inside those jeans and prove to himself that Penfield wasn’t a rapist as well as a torturer. He wanted to hear Charlie scream his name and feel his nails claw bloody gouges in his back.

He wasn’t prepared to take what he wanted. Not yet.

He wasn’t prepared to be proven wrong about Penfield the hard way.

And so he indulged in long, slow kisses instead. Charlie would remember this; Charlie would want more. Now wasn’t the time. Neither of them was prepared to go further.

Ian prayed with all his soul that Charlie eventually would be, no matter what Penfield had done.

Issac’s voice below them, asking to be allowed to go back upstairs and see his father. No one wanted to deny him.

Ian sighed, relinquishing Charlie’s lips. Eyeing the green scrub top critically, he felt under the edge of the bed and found the shirt that Issac had borrowed from him; the toddler had been wearing it at night since Charlie’s disappearance, though it hadn’t helped him sleep any. Ian hoped it would have better effect on the professor.

“Charlie… you should put this on before Issac comes back. That top can’t be comfortable.”

Charlie stared at Ian with huge doe eyes. Ian held out the shirt to Charlie: soft gray jersey cotton that smelled of himself and Issac rather than disinfectant and blood.

“Please, Charlie.” Ian shifted closer, reaching out and taking Charlie’s hand. Gently placing it against his shoulder, where he rested the stock of his rifle. “Please… for me.”

“All right.”

Ian’s chest clutched as Charlie remained perfectly still, waiting. Finally, Ian reached out to help him: urging the scrub top over Charlie’s head, biting back a snarl when he saw the bruised flesh on Charlie’s chest… sear marks on his shoulders…

Marshall Penfield would pay dearly for this. Someday, somewhere, a bullet would find that twisted brain and blow it out the other side of his skull.

Ian tugged the gray jersey onto Charlie’s arms and over his head before tucking him back into the hollow of his shoulder, urging him to rest his head where the stock of the rifle belonged. “Just rest, Charlie. Issac will be back in a minute.”

“Okay.”

No, Ian Edgerton was definitely not prepared for Charlie Eppes in his life.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t adapt.


	140. You Did it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan gets the mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

I'm back!! and wired, so all my LA fics will be posted tonight.

Title: You Did it Right  
Pairing/Characters: Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13 (tissue warning?)  
Word Count: 700  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Alan gets the mail  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Isaac ate half a bowl of oatmeal. Alan didn’t push him to eat more. He knew that his grandson was desperate to stay close to his father. Cooper and Don were conspicuously absent. Alan was not certain whether or not he hoped they were in the garage. Megan and Larry had left after Alan assured them that Isaac’s birthday party would go ahead as planned the next day and yes, they could use some help.

Alan felt comfortable leaving the three agents, if he found the other two, in charge of the house until he returned from birthday shopping. Afterwards he would send Cooper and Don out to do the same, or perhaps the sniper would send them out and stay with Charlie and Isaac.

Alan was not entirely certain what to make of the sniper. He pondered the dark shadow that had been wandering the house the past few days as he collected the mail. Now that the house belonged to Charlie most of the mail was for him, but surprisingly tucked among the bills, conference notices and publication acceptances, there was a letter for him.

Well, more than a letter actually, it was a large envelope, the address professionally typed on crisp, heavy paper. The return address, a law firm in Virginia. Alan set the rest of the mail on the table and slowly opened the envelope.

Inside was a smaller envelope and a brief note on attorney letterhead.

Mr. Eppes,

This was found among Eva’s private papers.

Tony

The handwriting had in recent weeks become as familiar as that of his sons, the slope of capitals, the angle of vowels compared to consonants.

But his name seemed unfamiliar when he read it in Eva’s decidedly feminine script.

He listened to the house a moment, wondering if opening this envelope would grant Margaret some ghostly company, if both women would then wander the corridors of house and mind. He heard happy laughter from Isaac up in the bedroom and for a moment, he thought he caught Charlie saying something.

He slowly opened the second envelope.

Dear Alan,

It seems strange to refer to you so informally, but being formal in this circumstance is stranger still. Please forgive me…for the informality and most of what Charlie and I will do in the years to follow. I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Eva and I’m a close friend of Charlie’s and in another three months I will be the mother of his son.

Yes, I am six months pregnant and the likelihood of you actually ever receiving this letter is quite slim as I never intend to send it. I guess I am writing this more as a mental exercise…an attempt to win forgiveness from myself because of what we are about to do…but I digress.

Alan, Charlie and I will not be telling you when you become a grandfather. This doesn’t mean you will never know…but at least until our son is old enough to understand why he only has one grandparent and that this was a conscious choice on the part of his parents, we think it is for the best.

This is not some sort of judgment against you. I know more about you than Charlie has told me and not because I have called in favors with the intelligence community. I know everything I need to know about you because I know Charlie. Heart and soul.

I guess that is what makes this so difficult. I am in possession of three canceled tickets to LA, three times I was ready to throw caution to the wind come to LA and let Charlie tell you, because somehow it feels as though not telling you is akin to not telling Charlie. Not that I told Charlie about the cancelled flights. I didn’t even tell Alexis…I don’t know what to say to you about Alexis. That will have to be a different letter.

Alan, as much as I needed to write this to beg your forgiveness and hope for your understanding, I needed to thank you. Charlie will be everything our unborn son needs and deserves in a father…because he paid attention when you did it right.

I am truly sorry.

Eva


	141. Changing of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Don and Cooper reappear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Changing of the Guard  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Alan, Don, Cooper, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 787  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: When Don and Cooper reappear…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Alan appeared in the doorway, clutching an envelope and asked Charlie a few questions. Isaac’s clothing sizes, favorite colors. Ian checked the sizes as Charlie replied. The professor must be somewhat reconnected, he was correct, but then again the sizes were numeric. Isaac nodded at the colors Charlie listed off, so those were right as well.

What thrilled Ian the most was that Charlie did not reach for the notebook and he was talking.

Alan spoke again. “Ian…Don and Cooper are here…somewhere, I’m going out to get some things for tomorrow.”

Ian nodded. Of course, the eldest Eppes needed to get birthday presents, Don and Cooper did as well. He smiled knowing that his gift for Isaac would be at his apartment.

His apartment…where the supplies to make Isaac’s cake were…hell, he would have to leave the professor in the custody of his brother and Cooper. They were fully trained agents. Don was his brother.

Actually, Ian was a little more comfortable just leaving Charlie in the custody of his son, but somehow he did not think everyone else would understand that.

Alan left and Ian waited. A door opened and shut. Footsteps up the stairs. The shower down the hall turned on, stayed on, turned off.

Isaac chattered happily with his father. Every so often he would each out and touch the shirt and grin.

Ian smiled, now the shirt was comforting to Isaac.

Don and Cooper appeared in the doorway, making enough noise to alert the entire block to their presence. Ian decided they were teasing him. If Don and Cooper were both relaxed enough to tease him, there had to have been sex involved. Ian sighed, if it had been in the garage, there would be repercussions.

Isaac giggled and then turning to his uncle pointed to the shirt.

“Merlin shirt! Prop and Tea FBI! Same as Daddy in Virginia.”

Don and Cooper simply seemed to accept this. “Yeah, okay Kiddo…Charlie? How are you feeling?”

Charlie cleared his throat a little. “Fine, I’m fine.”

Don came closer and looked carefully into Charlie’s eyes. “Yeah, you’re fine…” He looked at Ian and shook his head. Ian cleared his throat.

“Cooper, how bout you stay with Isaac and Charlie for a minute.”

Cooper nodded. “Sure. No problem.”

Cooper sat on the bed and instantly had a lap full of Isaac telling him more about the shirt. Don wondered exactly what information there was for him to glean about the shirt and promised himself he would find out later. He and Ian stepped into the hall.

“What do you mean, no?” Ian asked quietly.

“He’s not fine, he’s talking, that’s a plus, but he’s still not as here as he should be…he’s still got the look…”

“The look? The numbers look?”

Don nodded. “Ian, when you’ve seen the numbers look for as long as I have you know all of its shades and varieties. He has decided to interact, that’s good, but soon he’s going to get irritable and go back to his notebooks, trying to get the numbers out of his head…”

“Then perhaps I shouldn’t have told him not to go back to the numbers…”

“No, Ian…you and I will have a talk about how you got him to listen to you, but just because he’s going to go back to the notebooks and back to the numbers does not mean he will get them out of his head…there’s always more.”

Ian closed his eyes a moment. He would need to question Don further on this, expand his dossier on the professor. “I have something I need to pick up from my apartment…for Isaac’s birthday. I’ll be back a little later, after I’ve made his birthday cake. Charlie wanted to make it, but I don’t think that’s going to happen this year.”

Don nodded. “Cooper and I will watch him, I guess dad talked to you before he left…”

Ian nodded. “Not the garage right?”

Don shook his head. “No, not the garage. Even in this state I think Charlie would attempt to skin me. Take as much time as you need. We’ll try and get Charlie to eat something, he has to be hungry.”

Ian nodded and walked back into the room to tell Charlie he would be back. Charlie seemed to contemplate this, his eyes drifting to the notebook on the bed.

“It’s alright, Charlie.” Ian ran a hand through the almost irreparably tangled curls. The professor needed to be cleaned up. “Just be here when I get back.”

He handed Charlie the notebook. Isaac scrambled back into his father’s lap and watched the numbers.

Don watched from the doorway and he knew. He didn’t have to worry about Ian breaking Charlie’s heart.


	142. Just a Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Isaac have a miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Just a Sandwich  
Pairing/Characters: Cooper, Don, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 634  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Cooper and Isaac have a miscommunication  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don sent Cooper to the grocery store. He stayed with Charlie and asked Isaac about the shirt. He wrote things down. He reread the notes and decided he had things he wanted to talk to Ian about. But those could wait until Ian returned and Isaac was asleep.

Cooper returned and put away the groceries. He and Don would go out when Ian returned and find something as a gift for Isaac. Although a phone call to the evidence locker had confirmed that Don would win the best uncle award this year.

Neither William nor Wallace could have gotten 3.14159 released in time for a certain four year old’s birthday.

Cooper came back upstairs, letting Don know he was back.  
Don tried to convince Charlie that he needed to eat. He had managed to get Charlie to drink a little water, but Charlie had been suspicious of it. That look on Charlie’s face tore at Don’s chest, but he was glad that Ian had not seen it. Ian would have torn open Penfield’s chest with his bare hands…on second thought, maybe Ian should see it. Don shook himself.

“Coop, make the broth anyway…maybe once it’s here I can get him to drink it.”

Cooper nodded. “Hey, Isaac, you want some lunch? A sandwich?”

Isaac nodded and after kissing his father’s cheek and having his kissed in return, he scrambled over to Cooper and walked down stairs with him.

While the broth warmed, Cooper assembled a sandwich. He put it on a plate, cut it into quarters and set it in front of Isaac.

Isaac looked warily at the sandwich. He took it apart.

Cooper watched bemused as the sandwich was disassembled, then reassembled.

Isaac hopped off his chair and gave Cooper a handful of meat.

“Okay, just a cheese sandwich then.” Cooper looked at the handful of meat. “You sure you don’t want this?”

Isaac nodded and happily ate his sandwich. Cooper poured him some juice and threw out the handful of meat.

Isaac led the way back upstairs as Cooper carried a mug of warm broth. Isaac scrambled onto the bed and Cooper handed Don the broth.

With a little coaxing, they managed to convince Charlie to take sips of the broth.

Cooper made idle conversation, attempting to lighten the mood caused by Charlie’s wary expressions.

“So, Isaac gave me a handful of meat.”

Don looked up. “What?”

“Yeah, preferred to have just a cheese sandwich, gave me back the meat.”

Don shrugged. “Kids are picky. What sort of meat?”

“Ham, what kid doesn’t like a ham and cheese sandwich?”

Charlie mumbled something, still mostly focused on the notebook.

Don looked at Charlie. “What was that, buddy?”

“Isaac is kosher…he’s never seen a ham and cheese sandwich.”

“Kosher?” Don stared at Charlie. “He ate the lasagna…”

Charlie shook his head. “We let him help make it and Isaac doesn’t know he’s kosher, he just knows meat and cheese do not belong on the same sandwich.”

“He doesn’t wear a yamulka…”

“He does on special occasions and at temple…if he had to wear one all the time I think it would have to be applied with glue…”

“Charlie, we’re not that Jewish...do you think he’s noticed?”

“Don,” Charlie looked up from the notebook, computations still present in his eyes. “this entire situation has been strange for Isaac, he’s still adjusting…eventually he will start to point out things that are different and ask questions, but when you find me I’ll take him to temple and when he’s older he will go to a Jewish school…promise me if you don’t find me you’ll send him to one?”

Cooper stood stock still, now fully aware of how Charlie was coping with his situation. Don’s voice cracked slightly.

“Yeah, of course Buddy…but I will find you. Don’t worry.”


	143. Beating Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian returns to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Beating Eggs  
Pairing/Characters: Ian  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 302  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian returns to his apartment.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

He arrived at his apartment and hardly knew how he had gotten there. He took stock of his kitchen, threw out the milk, made a list, went to the grocery store, went to the post office, picked up the package held there for his signature.

He returned. He opened the box, he checked the spotter’s scope. He decided the carrying case it came in would be appropriate wrapping. He’d put a bow on it.

He stepped into the kitchen, turned on the radio and threw three glasses from the cabinet across the room in rapid succession.

He cursed and howled his rage.

He swept up the glass. Throwing it away he cut himself, atonement, not sacrifice, not the amount of blood that would need to be shed to make the professor whole again, but enough to promise that the professor would be.

He cleaned the cut and put a bandage on it.  
He beat eggs. He over beat the eggs and upon deciding that they were far too stiff for the cake, he threw them out and started over.

He went back out for more eggs.

He made lemon meringue pie after throwing out four more eggs, since at this rate either the grocery store would run out of eggs or he would develop carpal tunnel.

He took a shower. He calmed himself. He listened to his grandfather speak in his head.

“Ian, making cake is telling someone you love them. You start slow, you start gentle, you bring together everything that is in your heart. It takes time and patience and desire.”

Ian rested his head against the shower door. “Yes, it does…but grandfather, what do you do when you love them and they are hurting?”

Ian swore his grandfather answered as he shut off the water.

“You make more cake.”


	144. Grandfathers get to Spoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan makes up for lost time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Grandfathers get to Spoil  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Don, Cooper, Ian…  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 721  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Alan makes up for lost time…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Alan returned, laden down with packages. He found Don in the living room, tears streaming down his face.

“Don? Donny what happened?”  
“Cooper made Isaac a sandwich.”

“And that has you this upset?”

“No, no…sorry…Cooper made Isaac a sandwich, Isaac gave him back the meat…Isaac’s kosher or as kosher as a three year old knows to be kosher…and Charlie answered some questions…dad…he doesn’t know he’s home…he doesn’t know Megan and Colby and David found him and brought him home…he…he thinks he’s still wherever Penfield had him and that he’s not going to be found…that he’s going to die…he made me promise him I would send Isaac to a Jewish school if I didn’t find him…”

Alan dropped the packages and sat down next to his son. He wrapped an arm around Don and held him a moment, while Don pulled himself back together.

“Uh…so you’re working on spoiling Isaac rotten?”

“Grandfathers get to do that. I have three years to make up for…come on, you were always terrible at it, but help me wrap.”

They took over the dining room table and Cooper came down shortly thereafter.

“Father and son are asleep…Don…you okay?”

Don nodded. “Yeah, he’ll figure it out, he’ll snap out of it…I’ll talk to Megan…see if she can give me an idea as to how to explain to Charlie that he really is home…”

Cooper nodded. “You want me to call her?”

Don shook his head. “No, she’ll be here tomorrow morning…you any good at wrapping presents? Dad bought Isaac a new wardrobe.”

Cooper laughed. “Terrible at it, but I’ll help.”

Ian arrived late in the evening. He rang the bell and Alan answered.

“Ian…didn’t I give you a key?”

“Yes, but I need someone to stay by the door while I bring everything in.”

Alan nodded and then stood there rather mutely as the sniper brought in six varieties of cake, a pie and a black box with a blue bow stuck to it.

“Is it a prerequisite for becoming an FBI agent to not know how to wrap a gift?”

Ian looked at him and then the box. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Just tell me it’s not a gun.” Alan shook his head.

“It is not a gun.” Ian wondered why Alan would think it was a gun, Isaac was at least two maybe three years from when Ian thought he might be able to understand how to properly maintain a firearm.

Alan looked at the sniper long enough to determine the man was not lying to him and ushered him into the dining room. “What is it?”

“A spotter’s scope.”

Don choked on his beer. “You bought a four year old a spotter’s scope?”

“He was fascinated by the scopes on the rifles at the range at Quantico…”

“You took a three year old to Quantico’s rifle range?” Alan looked rather pale.

Don nodded. “He took Isaac to Quantico, sent me a fax.”

Alan sat down. “Quantico?”

Ian nodded. “Yes…he had a great time, Charlie and I discussed it, next time Charlie will come along.”

Cooper cleared his throat. “So, let me make some space in the fridge for the cakes…you went all out…”

Ian nodded and followed Cooper into the kitchen.

Alan looked at Don. “He took a three year old to Quantico?”

Don nodded. “And sent me a fax…the good part is that he had them take Isaac’s fingerprints and put Isaac’s DNA on file…the bad thing is that Ian does not seem to fully understand age appropriate activities for a small child…when Charlie’s a little more here, I’ll tell him he needs to explain things a little better to Ian…”

Alan sighed. “Okay…and I still need to talk to you boys about the guns…”

“Yeah, Dad…we know…”

“I don’t think Ian does…”

“Ian’s an entirely different species of FBI, Dad…I’ll talk to him.”

Alan shook his head. “No, I think this one has to come from me.”

Cooper and Ian returned and after a few pleasantries, Ian walked upstairs to check on Isaac and Charlie.

He was back in a flash. “Where are they?”

Don and Cooper were on their feet. “What do you mean, where are they?”

“Isaac and Charlie are not upstairs, not in the bedroom, not in the bathroom, not in any of the rooms in the hall…Where. Are. They?”

Alan felt the color drain from his face.


	145. Chalk is Familiar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was asleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Chalk is Familiar.  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count:  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie was asleep…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Charlie woke up, stiff and sore. He rolled his shoulders, amazed that Penfield had not re-handcuffed his wrists. Then he remembered. It was all in his head.

He was safe up in his head. His mind had taken away the pain, the noise, the cold…given him back everything he wanted, everything he had been silently praying for in those blessed moments of drug induced unconsciousness.

He wondered how far his mind would let him go. He stood up. He swayed on his feet, but he could stand. He walked into the bathroom, relieved himself and returned to the bedroom.

Amazing. Everything seemed almost real, the feel of water when he washed his hands, the sound of the toilet flushing.

Isaac woke up and latched on to him.

Charlie could see the garage from the window. Could he go that far? Would his mind conjure up the stairs, the kitchen, the back door?

Chalk? The desire to feel chalk between his fingers was like a fire in his blood.

“Come on, Isaac, we’re going to the garage.”

Isaac nodded and they slowly made their way down the stairs.

The stairs creaked in all the right places. Charlie was amazed his mind could remember which stairs needed to creak. He walked past the dining room where his father teased Don and Cooper about not being able to wrap presents.

Tomorrow he reminded himself. Tomorrow was Isaac’s birthday. Please, Don, please find me before tomorrow. He whispered to himself.

He walked into the kitchen then out the backdoor. So real. There was even a package of ham in the trashcan…his mind had wanted him to be able to tell Don about Isaac being kosher, because whether or not he stayed kosher was not important, but sending Isaac to a Jewish school was…Eva had already started helping him recognize Hebrew letters, there were children’s books in Hebrew and English being delivered to his office in time for Isaac’s birthday…maybe Larry would bring them to the house.

At least in his mind Larry could. Maybe his mind would let him call Larry and tell him. He walked back into the kitchen.

He called Larry’s number.

“Yes, yes…hello?”

Charlie smiled against the phone. His mind had placed Megan with Larry, probably telling him to pick up the phone.

“Larry…”

“Charles!” Larry moved around a lot, Charlie could hear rustling.

“Larry, there should be some packages delivered to my office for Isaac’s birthday…can you make sure they get to the house?”

Charlie hoped that somehow, the cosmos would let the real Larry get this phone call…maybe from the secretary of the math department.

“Of course, of course, Charles, I’ll make a note…what sort of packages?”

“They shouldn’t be very big…there should be four packages. Everything inside should be pre-wrapped.”

“Of course, Charles…do you want to talk to Megan?”

Charlie tried to figure out why his mind would think he should talk to Megan or think that Larry would think that he should talk to Megan.

“No, Larry…I don’t think I need to talk to Megan, someone just needed to tell you to bring my gifts for Isaac to the house tomorrow…I don’t think I’ll be found by then.”

Charlie hung up the phone.

Larry on the other end panicked. He grabbed Megan and pulled her out the door, she dragged him back inside and demanded they get dressed first.

Larry conceded that was a good idea. They dressed and he told Megan about the call as they drove to the Eppes residence.

Charlie ran a hand through Isaac’s hair. “I wish I could really be here, Isaac.”

Isaac nodded. He wished his daddy was really here too, he understood. His daddy was under some sort of magic spell. Maybe tomorrow he would become a mathe-magician and could make the spell go away or maybe he would be an Agen and could make the other who put his daddy under this spell go away forever and then the spell would be broken, because the other was not completely gone if his daddy was not completely back.

He stayed close to his father as they headed for the garage. Maybe there was something in the garage that would help. Maybe that was why his daddy thought they should go there. Isaac hoped that the other who cast the spell on his daddy would not be there, but if he was…Isaac would be brave. The other would not get his daddy again. He would not hide under the desk. He would make the Agens appear. He wasn’t sure how, but he would do it.


	146. The Physicist on the Doorstep is Out of this World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has vanished…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: The Physicist on the Doorstep is Out of this World  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Don, Larry, Megan, Alan, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count:  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie has vanished…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

The doorbell rang. Ian wrenched the door open, gun drawn.

Larry didn’t seem to notice. He walked in, placing his hands on Ian’s chest to back him into the hallway.

“Charles called and said he didn’t think he would be found…where is he? Have you found him?”

Ian looked over the scientist’s head at Megan. “Charlie called?”

Megan nodded. “Caller ID said it came from the house, he didn’t talk to me, just Larry.”

Ian directed Dr. Fleinhart to the couch and conducted the interview in similar fashion to the one he had with Isaac the day Charlie was taken.

“Start at the beginning Dr. Fleinhart.”

“The phone rang, Megan told me to answer it…three times, I picked it up and said hello and Charles said my name on the other end. This of course took me by surprise, as I was not expecting Charles to call and then he asked me to pick up the packages that would be delivered to his office for Isaac’s birthday and of course I would do that, because Charles should not be going to CalSci and especially not his office at this particular time, I asked him about the packages and he said they would not be very large and everything inside them was prewrapped and I asked if he wanted to talk to Megan, because Megan was gesturing that she wanted to talk to him, but he said no, just that someone needed to tell me that the packages needed to be brought to the house because he didn’t think he would be found by then and then he hung up without saying anything else and…you don’t think he would hurt himself do you? Or did someone have him and let him call me? Or…”

Don interrupted. “He said he didn’t think he would be found by tomorrow?”

Dr. Fleinhart held his face in his hands and nodded.

“And he said someone needed to tell you, not he needed to tell you?”

Dr. Fleinart nodded. “I don’t see where that makes any difference…”

Don looked relieved. “He’s still here…he has to be somewhere in the house or maybe the yard…the garage…somewhere, he’s got to be near by.”

Megan looked at Don. “How do you know?”

“Because Charlie does not realize that you and David and Colby found him and brought him to the house, he thinks Penfield still has him. He thinks everything is up in his head. He called Larry about the packages because he wanted someone to tell Larry about the packages, he wanted that to happen…just like he wanted to tell me that Isaac will go to a Jewish school when he’s older…there are things he wants people to know, but he doesn’t think he’s telling them…” He looked at Ian. Ian looked pale and angry.

Don wondered how he could put Ian in the same cell with Penfield and not have anyone notice.

Alan took a deep breath. “Okay, we know he’s not upstairs and we haven’t seen him on the first floor. Ian, please go check the garage.”

Ian took a calming breath and walked out side.

Larry rocked slightly on the couch. “To be locked into your own mind enough to think that actual conversations are not happening…but possibly thinking that if you have them in your mind you can pass the same information through someone else outside your mind…it’s a fascinating way to look at the world…”

Don glared at Larry. “Yeah, well, right now I would do just about anything to make it stop…so, don’t even think about trying it as some sort of mental experiment. Two geniuses trapped in their own minds will push me past my breaking point.”

Don stalked into the kitchen to watch from the window and see if the sniper found Charlie in the physical manifestation of his brain known to most people as the garage.

The light was on, shining through the doorway. That was a good sign.

He turned and looked around the kitchen. There was a lemon meringue pie on the counter.

Charlie had a substance abuse problem with lemon meringue pie.

Would Charlie be able to convince himself that it was all in his head? How did the mind work when it came to taste? He watched the garage door. The sniper stepped out into the yard, spotted Don in the window of the kitchen and gave him a thumbs up.

Don walked into the living room. “Charlie’s in the garage.”


	147. Forced Mathematics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian sets about to force the numbers out of Charlie’s head…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Forced Mathematics  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 433  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian sets about to force the numbers out of Charlie’s head…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Ian ducked back into the garage. Isaac was asleep curled up in a chair, Charlie was filling blackboards with numbers and equations.

“Charlie?”

No response.

“Professor?”

No response.

The clack and swish of chalk on blackboard filled the space.

He walked over, placing a hand over Charlie’s stopping the flow of equations across the board. He stepped close, capturing the planes of the professor’s body against his own.

“Charlie.” He growled in the professor’s ear.

The professor shivered. “Ian?”

“You weren’t there when I came back.”

“But, I am here…”

“Are you sure, Charlie? You are physically here, but I want your mind here too.”

Charlie leaned against him, silent. Ian wrapped his arm around Charlie’s waist, kissed his throat and forced Charlie’s hand to write a series of numbers, one through twenty-five. With each number that appeared on the board he kissed Charlie’s throat.

Charlie watched the numbers form.

Not his handwriting, but his hand.

Not his idea, but his blackboard.

Right there, next to his work, his ideas, something that was not in his head…

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25…erase, repeat.

He leaned back and relaxed his arm, letting Ian control his hand, the numbers, the chalk.

He let Ian control every movement, because there was no reason for this.

No logical reason.

Just like there had been no reason for his mind to have Larry ask if he wanted to talk to Megan.

No reason for Cooper to make Isaac a ham and cheese sandwich.

He raised a hand and touched the t-shirt he was wearing.

No reason for his mind to put him in an FBI t-shirt.

He tried to think…no reasons.

No logical reasons.

He let go of the chalk.

Ian kept moving his hand, forcing his fingers to draw the numbers in the chalk residue on the board.

No reason. No purpose.

His mind was not doing this.

Ian was.

“Ian.”

“Yes, professor?”

“When did they find me?”

Ian stopped. “About two days ago.”

“Is Isaac’s birthday tomorrow?”

Ian folded Charlie’s chalk stained hand into his and wrapped his other arm around the professor, drawing him closer.

“Yes, but don’t worry. Larry will pick up the packages at your office, cake is in the fridge.”

Charlie rested his head against the crook of Ian’s shoulder. “I’m home.”

“Well, technically you’re in the garage…”

Charlie rested boneless against Ian, every bit of tension draining from his body, Ian’s presence preventing him from sinking onto the floor. “I’m home.”


	148. Sleepy and Grimy (set up for the pron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is “better” just tired and rather dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Sleepy and Grimy (set up for the pron)  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, Megan, Larry, Alan, Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 679  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie is “better” just tired and rather dirty.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Ian scooped up Isaac and escorted the professor back to the house. The others were waiting in the kitchen.

Don stepped forward and opened the door as they approached.

Charlie walked in, stepping carefully, swaying slightly. “Hey, Don.”

Don steadied him and helped him to a chair. “Hey, buddy…what were you doing in the garage?”

“Testing a theory.”

“How did it go?”

“The original premise was flawed.”

Larry spoke up from the table. “Well, Charles…that is rarely the case it could simply be a matter of how you operationalized your variables…”

“No, Larry… it was completely flawed.”

“Well, what was the premise?” Larry leaned forward, prepared to help, hoping that this discussion might help him garner the necessary information to nudge Charles back to the here and now.

“That everything that was happening was all in my head. That I wasn’t home, wasn’t here…”

He was interrupted by Don grabbing his face and turning him to face him. He stared into his brother’s eyes in surprise. “You snapped out of it?”

“Don, let go.” Charlie garbled the words, attempting not to bite the inside of his cheek.

Don let go. “Are you hungry?”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah…”

The kitchen became a flurry of activity as Alan warmed broth and Cooper failed miserably at being helpful.

Megan promised she would return with Larry in the morning. She pulled Don to the doorway and quietly cautioned him that Charlie would likely fluctuate, retreat again based on situational triggers, be disoriented when waking up. Don nodded.

“Okay, he’s at least here now… we just need to keep him here as long as possible…when do you want to talk to him?”

“We’ll talk Wednesday, there’s no reason to discuss any of this on Isaac’s birthday, any part of this conversation could result in a return to whatever mental defenses he was using and that’s not fair to Isaac.”

Don nodded. Cooper appeared. “Your father has officially kicked me out of the kitchen, we have some errands to run.”

“Errands?”

“Don, your nephew’s birthday is tomorrow.”

Don covered his eyes. “Oh fuck.”

“Errands, don’t worry…you’ll beat William and Wallace this year.”

“You seem pretty sure of that, Coop…” Megan teased.

“I am, 3.14159 has been released from protective custody and is in an envelope addressed to Don at the office right now.” Cooper looked smug.

Don nodded. “They can’t beat that one…do we even know what Isaac is interested in?”

Cooper held up the manual. “Eva and Alexis, at least this year, are here to help you out, very detail oriented women.”

Don looked relieved. “Okay…yeah, we should go before the stores close.”

Ian listened to the others leave as he watched Charlie drink broth and talk with his father. His focus snapped back to the kitchen when Alan mentioned the three FBI agents with guns drawn in the same bed as Isaac.

Charlie looked at him. “The three of you drew on my dad?”  
Ian nodded. “He was potentially a threat…”

Alan shook his head. “Don’t think you’re getting out of a long talk with me about all this now that Charlie’s feeling a little better. We have several things to discuss, Agent Edgerton.”

Ian was contemplating how to respond to this when Isaac woke and attached himself to Charlie’s chest, almost knocking Charlie off the chair. Ian reached over and steadied Charlie, as he soothed his son. Isaac looked into his father’s eyes and watched him a long minute. Then he nodded and curled up into his father’s lap.

Alan retired after both father and son had eaten.

Ian helped Charlie take Isaac upstairs and tuck him in. Charlie stretched and groaned.

“Ugh…everything hurts…I don’t really remember why everything is supposed to hurt, but everything hurts.”

Ian leaned over and kissed him, softly on the lips. “I’d rather you didn’t remember why you hurt…but then again, I would rather you had never been hurt in the first place.”

“Ian…I’m okay…really…” He leaned back against the pillows. “I’m just tired and sort’ve grimy…”

“Sleep, we’ll get you cleaned up later.”

Charlie closed his eyes.


	149. What You Don’t Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows what happened but them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives continuity; italicized sections are Ian Edgerton’s mind at play.

Title: What You Don’t Know  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie  
Rating/Category: R  
Word Count: 1,669  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Everybody knows what happened but them…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives continuity; italicized sections are Ian Edgerton’s mind at play.

  
The front door opening and closing. Fleinhardt and Reeves leaving after a long talk with the elder Eppeses and Coop. The murmur of voices, then the door opening and closing again. Don and Coop leaving. Hopefully, Coop would screw Don into the mattress and force him to relax again. Alan climbing the stairs, approaching the room. Charlie’s eyes opened with the door as Alan poked his head in to bid them good-night. Ian watched Charlie’s father note their position on the bed in relation to Isaac. Apparently, he had several things to discuss with the Eppes patriarch as well; Alan seemed to share Don’s suspicions about him.

Ian lay awake as Charlie assured his father that he was fine and bid him to get some rest. Watched the door close and Charlie curl back up in an attempt to sleep. The sound of Alan’s bedroom door as it opened and closed and opened again; the sounds of teeth being brushed, hands and face being washed before bed. The bedroom door closing one last time. Silence enveloping the house.

Isaac slept peacefully, nestled into his father’s chest. Charlie lay there, eyes closed, attempting to sleep. Ian could tell by the subtle shifting of the professor’s body that he couldn’t get comfortable, that he wanted to sleep but didn’t want to wake Isaac by finding a comfortable position… that he was barely comfortable in his own skin right now.

Ian cursed in his head. Charlie needed a shower, needed out of the jeans he’d been wearing for the last few days, needed to feel like he’d been rescued. He was off his game lately and it wasn’t acceptable. He should have gotten Charlie into the shower this morning; Hell, anyone in the house should have. Being clean would help Charlie regain a sense of equilibrium; he shouldn’t have spent the last two days with the scent of hospital and dungeon and his own dried blood and seared flesh clinging to him.

Alan was sleeping. Don and Coop weren’t here. Ian himself hadn’t slept in days and wasn’t likely to now, either. So it was up to him to make sure Charlie was comfortable enough to get the rest he needed.

Brushing a kiss over Charlie’s cheek, Ian let Charlie know that they were both awake. “We should get you cleaned up; you’ll sleep better.” When Charlie looked up at him, eyes wide and luminous in the darkness, Ian fought down the urge to kiss him again. “Meet me in the bathroom in about a minute.”

Charlie nodded, uncertain of what Ian was thinking. “Okay.” He watched Ian slip out of bed and out into the hall with the grace of a panther, his mind calculating how long it had taken Ian to learn to control his weight distribution, stride length and speed, breathing and muscle control… all the things that made such stealthy movement possible. He wondered if such skills were partially ingrained, like his talent for math, and had simply been honed to precision by FBI sniper training.

He wondered what had made Ian want to kill people for a living, whether his parents had known or if it had come as a surprise. Certainly Charlie’s lifelong devotion to the study and teaching of mathematics was practically determined from birth, and Alan and Margaret had known since he was a small child that numbers would consume his life.

He wondered what demons lurked in Ian’s mind as a result of his FBI career. Was it like Don? Charlie knew that Don’s shadows weren’t easily banished, although Coop’s presence seemed to help. Could he do the same for Ian? Or did Ian even need him to?

Questions spun through his mind as he gently eased away from Isaac. Isaac’s eyes opened instantly, his little hands fisting into the jersey cotton of Ian’s shirt. “It’s okay, Isaac… Ian’s going to help me take a bath; I haven’t had one in a couple days. We’ll be right down the hall if you need us, and Grandpa’s in his room, too. Okay?” Isaac nodded sleepily. His little fingers relaxed out of the shirt and Charlie kissed his forehead before slipping out of his room and down the hall.

Ian was waiting for him, a long rectangular box sitting on the edge of the sink. Ian was fetching towels, strategically placing bottles for easy access near the shower, wetting and soaping a washcloth and setting another next to the box.

He was shirtless.

Charlie could see the tattoos on his body: stark lines inked into his flesh years earlier by an unknown hand. Charlie wondered if Don was tattooed at all. He knew Colby was; it was almost a rite of passage in the military. He remembered Colby telling him that Ian had been in Afghanistan. He smiled at the memory of David’s exasperation with his partner over the glowing description of Ian’s reputation as a sniper.

He wondered if David was jealous of Colby’s awe for Ian.

He wondered if Colby was jealous of Ian’s association with him.

He wondered what Ian would do if he traced those limned lines with his fingers.

Ian turned to face Charlie and paused for a moment. Don was right: there were myriad shades and varieties to the ‘numbers look’. Charlie was wearing one right now: the same one he’d worn before when he was attempting to quantify Ian. Ian took it as a good sign. If Charlie was back to attempting to quantify him, it meant that Charlie was pulling away from the safety zone he’d built around himself… was willing to accept that he was safe with Ian.

“C’mon, professor… let’s get that shirt off.”

Charlie focused, registered the words, and visibly balked at that idea. He didn’t precisely know what Penfield had done to him; he highly doubted anyone would willingly tell him, either; but he did know that he’d been beaten, cut, burned. His body still felt like one large bruise. The idea of Ian seeing that…

Ian knelt before him, taking Charlie’s face in his hands. “Charlie, please… you’ll feel better once we get you cleaned up. Isaac’s party is tomorrow; do you really want to try getting cleaned up tomorrow morning before the party?” When Charlie mutely shook his head, Ian brushed his thumbs over the gentle arch of his cheekbones. “Then let me help you now. Please.” His right hand left Charlie’s cheek and reached down, bringing Charlie’s left hand up to that spot on his shoulder. He ignored the sparks of skin on skin contact with Charlie and held Charlie’s gaze, watching him relax at the reminder of what he was to Ian.

Charlie nodded slowly, reluctantly slipping his hand from Ian’s and sliding his arms out of the shirt sleeves. Ian took hold of the bottom hem and eased it over Charlie’s head.

Large, dark splotches: those were the first things Ian noticed. The bruises were like splatters of blue-black paint across cream canvas. Ian swallowed his rage as Charlie’s hand returned to his shoulder, seeking reassurance. He covered Charlie’s hand with his own.

_Charlie’s body pressed against his as he lined up the shot._

Charlie’s lips on his throat as he fired.

Taking Charlie there on the rise as Penfield lay dead on the ground.

Ian shook himself and squeezed Charlie’s hand before standing. The bruises were the least of his worries. The ache of those would dull with a poultice of wild yam; the burns and, once the stitches were removed, the healing cuts would require vitamin E and aloe vera to erase the scarring. Ian made a mental note to acquire such items and make sure that someone applied them religiously to the healing wounds.

Penfield’s mark would fade.

Fetching the damp, warm cloth, Ian began carefully washing Charlie’s battered torso. Every wince was a blow to the chest; every pained gasp added gory details to the torture and execution that his mind planned for Marshall Penfield. He would never have the chance to act on them. He knew that. Marshall Penfield would go to prison for a long, long time, and the best Ian could do would be to make sure that the twisted fuck was denied anything resembling early parole.

Of course, there was also the possibility of arranging a little accident for the bastard.

Ian lightly ran the cloth over the burns on Charlie’s shoulders and shoved that idea into the box with the rest of his ‘make Penfield pay with his life’ fantasies.

Charlie wasn’t looking at him. Ian could see the shame in his profile, the guilt. It was so reminiscent of a rape survivor that Ian’s stomach clutched.

He didn’t know whether or not Penfield had raped Charlie. Charlie himself might not know.

The evidence was conflicting, but not exclusionary: Charlie was still wearing the jeans that he’d worn that day; he didn’t seem to have any pain or difficulty moving his hips; he didn’t shy from Ian’s presence or touch when he knew that Ian had less-than-platonic intentions. But Penfield had drugged Charlie into unconsciousness more than once. If he had taken Charlie then… if he had used lube and a condom and taken his time… there would have been evidence of prior penetration, but nothing the hospital staff would immediately flag as rape.

Don hadn’t told him whether the hospital had made any determination about sexual assault. Don hadn’t told him anything. It was possible he might have to interrogate Don quietly at the party.

Cleaning around the stitches on Charlie’s back was worse. The flesh was raw and tender, and Charlie whimpered in his throat with every pass of the cloth over the cuts. Ian was reassured that they were skin-deep: with time and care, there would be no trace of a scar. It was a good thing, too.

Penfield had carved a sigil of Pi into Charlie’s back.

If Charlie ever figured that out, it would do psychological damage the likes of which terrified the sniper.


	150. In the Mind of a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can control his actions, but not his thoughts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives continuity; italicized sections are Ian Edgerton’s mind at play.

Title: In the Mind of a Killer  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie  
Rating/Category: R  
Word Count: 1,325  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian can control his actions, but not his thoughts…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives continuity; italicized sections are Ian Edgerton’s mind at play.

  
_Penfield begging for his life._

_The hot spray of blood as flesh and sinew parted with a sigh at the pass of the knife._

_Charlie, sleep-tousled and beautiful, waking at the sound of his entry._

_Making Charlie scream his name while the evidence burned to a cinder in the apartment building’s furnace._

“Ian?”

Charlie was looking at him. Ian was aware of his hands shaking as he turned the faucets and let the water for the shower heat up. The fantasy was viciously cast aside as he turned to face Charlie, aware that he must have pushed away from the mathematician in an effort to control his own rage.

Funny how he didn’t remember doing it.

“Yes, Charlie?”

“Are you all right?”

_No. I want to rip out several of Penfield’s internal organs and drink his blood. I want to use him for a target at the range and shoot like a rank amateur who’s never so much as seen a gun before. I want to carve his skin off in small patches and pour salt acid on the wounds. I don’t want a clean kill; not this time. I want his blood on my hands and then I want to fuck you until you can barely remember your own name, let alone his._

“I’m fine, Charlie. But we need to get those stitches covered and then get you into the shower.” Ian grabbed the washcloth on the sink, patted the tender flesh of Charlie’s torso dry, and then took up the box. “Just hold your arms out straight for me, okay?”

Charlie was confused, but complied. He watched, somewhat befuddled, as Ian began wrapping the cellophane around his torso and over his shoulders. “Ian, what are you doing?”

“Stitches are hand-wash only, Charlie. Until the doctor takes them out in a couple weeks, you can’t shower without keeping them covered and you can’t soak them in the bath.” Ian gauged the protective cover he’d wrapped Charlie in carefully, then tore the cellophane free from the roll and fixed the loose end to the rest. “And you won’t want warm water hitting those burns, either… unless you’ve decided you want to cling to the ceiling like a cartoon cat.” He smiled, trying to make light of the situation. The way Charlie’s head dropped told him that the joke was lost. “What is it? Charlie?”

“I’m sorry.”

The words were so soft that Ian almost missed them. “What?”

“I accepted a cup of coffee from him… we’ve always hated each other, and yet I took the coffee he brought for me… I should have known better…”

“Hey…” Ian took Charlie’s chin in his left hand and gently turned Charlie’s face to his. “Charlie, listen to me: this is **not** your fault. You had no reason to think Penfield would go that far; I didn’t even think of it, and I’m a lot more paranoid than you. This is **not** your fault.”

Charlie looked up at him, losing himself into the obsidian pools of his eyes. He wanted to believe it… “I still shouldn’t have…”

“Maybe not, but it’s over now. You’re safe, Penfield’s going to prison, and these…” Ian brushed a hand over the plastic that covered the burns on Charlie’s shoulders. “These will fade, Charlie. They’re superficial. With the right care, they’ll fade into nothing. I promise you that.” His fingers shifted, his hand sliding up Charlie’s jaw and into the curls at his nape. “Do you believe me?”

At that moment, Charlie would have believed Ian if he’d said two plus two equaled seventeen. “Yes.”

“Good.” Ian smiled. “Now take your pants off.” He turned and tested the water, adjusting the ratio of hot to cold until the temperature suited him, and switched the flow to the showerhead. He took his time, making sure everything was in its place, giving Charlie a chance to get over any modesty or chagrin he was feeling, and then turned back around.

Charlie had his back to Ian. His jeans were pooled at his feet. He’d toed off his socks before standing up. He was stepping out of the pile of boxers and denim and bending to pick them up, moving to toss them into the hamper. The cellophane wrapped around him crinkled as he moved, the plastic glinting and reflecting the light.

He was the most beautiful thing Ian had ever seen.

The mathematician was almost carelessly fit, as though he gave no thought to the effect of hiking trails for recreation or biking to most destinations because he didn’t have a car. Charlie’s concentration had always been on his mind’s fitness, not his body’s. And yet he was perfect: beautiful, touchable, cravable. Ian would not have traded him for ten sun-kissed, sculpted Adonises.

His mind kept drifting even as he desperately attempted to focus. There was no apparent bruising on Charlie’s hips, thighs or buttocks. Again, not exculpatory. Lack of evidence did not equal lack of criminal activity. Charlie’s body was toned, lithe; neither rock-hard and worked to perfection nor soft and underdeveloped. Just… perfect… every line beckoning for the touch of his hand, the exploration of his fingers, the brush of his lips and the flick of his tongue…

Before Charlie could turn fully, Ian was behind him and scooping Charlie into his arms. A mew of surprise left his lips and Ian chuckled softly. “Let’s get started before the water goes cold.” With a will, he carried Charlie to the tub and set him under the water, letting the warm spray fall over the mathematician while Ian shed the rest of his own clothing. Charlie seemed to relax from the moment the water touched him, his eyes closing and his breath leaving him in a deep sigh.

He was a vision. Ian strove not to stare, transfixed by the sight of the water running over Charlie’s body… the damp curls clinging to his face and neck…

_He stepped over the wall of the tub, right hand snaking around Charlie’s waist. A tiny gasp escaped as he pulled Charlie into him, and then his lips slanted across that tempting, serious mouth and his free hand snaked into those untamable curls. Skin on skin. Water sluicing between them, gentle as rain. Charlie’s hands splayed across his back as the professor relaxed into the embrace._

Arousal brushed arousal. Charlie moaned into his mouth. He drank the moan and slipped his left hand out of the curls and down Charlie’s back, his fingertips following the rivulets of water as they streamed down from that hair. Bracing between Charlie’s shoulder blades as his right hand began to explore, learning the sloping lines of Charlie’s hips, his flanks, the gentle curve of the small of his back and the tempting globes of firm flesh just beneath…

His left leg slipped between Charlie’s, his grip tightening. Charlie molded against him, his fingers tracing equations on Ian’s back even now. Ian chuckled and nibbled on Charlie’s lower lip, his ear, his throat… he bent Charlie back until he could brush kisses along the axis of Charlie’s shoulders, his collarbone… his tongue lapped at the water as it ran over Charlie’s pecs, drawing a gasping little sigh from the professor… the plastic, the burns, the cuts… they didn’t exist; they were part of a nightmare long since woken from and Ian wanted more… needed more… Charlie was clinging to him for balance, wrapping his body as tightly as possible against the sniper’s…

It was nothing at all to bend his knees and lower Charlie into the cradle of cool porcelain beneath them, to brush kisses over those luminous brown eyes as the water rained down on them. To murmur the heated pleasantries of passion as Charlie moaned and arched beneath him, responding to Ian’s every touch like a starving man to fresh bread. To use the warm water to relax Charlie’s muscles into pliancy and slip slowly into the warmth of Charlie’s…

Hand?


	151. What He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you want and what you get isn’t always the same thing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives continuity; italicized sections are Ian Edgerton’s mind at play.

In case anyone missed it, this is Lady E, Dance's slash wife, posting some much anticipated pr0n!

Title: What He Wants  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie  
Rating/Category: R  
Word Count: 879  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: What you want and what you get isn’t always the same thing…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives continuity; italicized sections are Ian Edgerton’s mind at play.

  
Ian came out of the fantasy with a shock. He was in the shower with Charlie, his hands massaging something into Charlie’s hair from behind. Shampoo. That was it. He had already rinsed vinegar through Charlie’s hair to help cut through the grime and blood and oil, and lathered it once, but the foam hadn’t exactly been white. He’d actually begun working the shampoo in a second time.

Amazing how the body could work independently of the mind. If he could ever bring himself to tell Charlie about this, it would likely prove a fascinating aspect of his cognitive emergence theory.

The fingers of Charlie’s right hand were slowly exploring his erection. From root to tip and back again. From the ridge of the hood to the center.

His left hand was using the bar of Ivory soap to mark formulae on the green tiles of the bathroom wall.

Ian couldn’t bring himself to move.

Was this another fantasy? Was he the one living in his mind now? Or perhaps he was only dreaming, and this was just some multi-layered Freudian episode that his subconscious was playing out because he couldn’t act on his desires in real life.

Charlie’s fingers explored the ridge around the hood. He adjusted part of his formula.

This was no dream.

Ian’s right hand dropped out of Charlie’s hair and across the front of his torso. Without warning, Charlie was yanked back into Ian’s body, the soap falling from his hand as he was pulled flush against the very-aroused sniper. Pain sparked through his body a moment before his head was tipped to the side and Ian’s lips seared across the line where his neck met his shoulder. The tension washed out of him as quickly as it had come, and Charlie relaxed bonelessly into Ian’s arms, submitting to Ian’s attentions without even a hint of protest.

The submission nearly drove Ian mad. He let the water rinse the lather from Charlie’s curls and continued to blaze hot, open kisses over Charlie’s throat, the nape of his neck, the sensitive flesh behind his ears. It would be so easy… Charlie was here and willing and wouldn’t resist… it would be so easy to brace Charlie against those tiles and drive home… claim him… leave a mark that wouldn’t fade like Penfield’s would…

_I can’t make love to him because I’m competing with Penfield. He deserves better than that._

With a will, Ian slowly relaxed his grip. Slow, purposeful movements placed Charlie under the showerhead, took up the conditioner, worked it into Charlie’s curls. He saw the quizzical, befuddled look on Charlie’s face as he acquired the shower gel and washcloth and knelt. The cool porcelain of the tub against his knees and shins helped him regain his focus as he began washing Charlie’s lower body.

_I’m not using sex to beat Penfield. I can’t. I won’t._

He finished attending Charlie in silence, listening to the patter of the water against the tub and the plastic and Charlie’s skin. He had to. If he didn’t focus, his baser urges would take over. Charlie deserved better.

“Ian?”

There was a tremor in that voice. He needed to remember that Charlie didn’t **know** him yet. He stood and met Charlie’s eyes. “Yes, Charlie?”

“I… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t… h… I shouldn’t have done that…”

Ian bent his head and kissed him: a soft, chaste kiss to the lips. The way Charlie’s lips yearned towards his was a sucker punch to his self-control. Somehow, he managed to keep himself in check. “It’s okay, Charlie. I don’t mind.” Shifting their positions in the tub, he snapped the water off and stepped out onto the bath mat. Fetched a towel for Charlie and wrapped it around his waist before lifting him out and seating him on the edge. Wrapped a towel around his own waist before acquiring Charlie’s brush and a towel for that hair.

It felt good to play valet for Charlie. It was enough of a distraction to keep him from debauching the professor there on the tile floor. Charlie nearly purred in contentment as Ian slowly brushed his curls and toweled most of the moisture from them.

Ian wanted to hear that sound while he did other, more lecherous things to Charlie. But that would have to wait.

He wanted Charlie. But he also wanted him on his own terms, not Marshall Penfield’s.

Which meant he would have to bide his time.

Careful to avoid any noise that would wake Alan, Ian carried Charlie back to his bedroom. After carefully removing the plastic ‘shirt’, he slipped back to the bathroom for his own pajamas and Charlie’s ‘property of the FBI’ shirt. By the time he returned, Charlie had found a pair of his own flannel pajama pants and was about to tuck in with Isaac. Ian handed him the shirt with a quiet smile.

Charlie smiled back in gratitude. As Ian nestled in with him, Charlie tucked Isaac close and rested his damp curls into the hollow of Ian’s shoulder. “Thank you, Ian.”

Ian closed his eyes, feeling sleep beckon for the first time in days. He hoped his subconscious wouldn’t be active tonight; his waking fantasies were bad enough. “You’re welcome, Charlie. Get some sleep.”


	152. Volume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie writes equations on everything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Volume  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R  
Word Count: 497  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie writes equations on everything…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Don and Cooper arrived early the next morning, groceries in tow. Cooper wrapped their gifts to Isaac including 3.14159, Don set about making coffee.

He broke a glass as he reached into the cabinet for mugs and cut himself cleaning it up.

“Coop, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, no problem.” Cooper seemed distracted by an over abundance of tape.

Don chuckled to himself and went upstairs; being very quiet walking past the room the sniper had been sharing with his brother and nephew.

In the bathroom he found antiseptic and a band-aid. Then something caught his eye.

Strange patterns on the tile on the other side of the bath.

Hell, Charlie wrote equations on everything. He picked up a washcloth and was about to wipe them away when he decided it was probably a better idea to find out what they were first, Charlie couldn’t have written them recently, he hadn’t taken a shower.

Don went back downstairs, took a handful of flour out of the bag and walked back upstairs. He sat down on the edge of the tub, opened his hand and gently blew the flour onto the tile.

Well, okay…that was Pi and then something squared and something else and then added to Pi again times something squared…probably r since it was squared, so yes, alright, Pi r squared times…height? Well, that would make sense, that would be the volume of a cylinder, there were plenty of cylinders in the bathroom and what was this other part, more Pi, multiplied by something and something else and four thirds of something multiplied by something cubed, divided by four time, there was Pi again and that had to be r because it was squared and then that number was subtracted from Pi again and…Don rubbed his forehead.

Charlie should not be allowed to write things that caused headaches on the bathroom wall.

When had Charlie written this? He stepped back from the equation on the wall and spotted the soap. The soap was under the tub.

That was weird.

Don copied down the math babble, in case it was important and then wiped it all away with the washcloth.

He walked down the hall and knocked before entering the room where his brother slept.

His brother wasn’t the only one sleeping.

The sniper was also fast asleep.

Being used as a pillow and the faintest smell of shampoo and soap…

Don stepped closer, very carefully. He brushed the curls from Charlie’s forehead.

Clean.

Charlie had been in the bathroom last night.

Someone had helped Charlie clean up.

Alan would not have let Charlie write equations on the tile in soap.

Alan would not have left the soap under the tub.

Ian had helped Charlie clean up.

Don looked back at the math babble in his hand.

Nothing happened. If something had happened there would not have been math babble on the tile.

He set the paper on the bed side table and quietly left the room.


	153. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wakes up first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Four  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13/R (tissue warning)  
Word Count: 559  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie wakes up first  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.  
Note 2: This fic contains a Jewish prayer, if you print it out, please treat it with respect.

Charlie opened his eyes slowly as the door closed. He lifted his head slightly and looked up at the sleeping sniper. He seemed so peaceful.

Charlie sighed and settled in, resting his head against Ian’s shoulder.

Isaac moved slightly, tightening his grip on the FBI shirt.

Charlie brushed a hand over Isaac’s curls. He was four now.

Four years old.

Charlie watched Isaac sleep.

Four years ago today he was running through an airport, dropping things everywhere, ignoring his phone.

Four years ago Alexis and Eva had smiled a new smile, he had smiled it too.

Three years ago, Isaac had cried when he said had to leave. Charlie had rescheduled his flight, called Don, called Alan, lied. He stayed an extra week. He felt guilty he hadn’t stayed longer.

Three years ago, he and Alexis crossed signals and ended up not following the instructions on the box all that successfully. Alexis had thrown part of the soupy result at Eva when she dared to laugh and say “Statistically, it’s cake.”

Two years ago, he scheduled extra time. Isaac had been sick. He had slept in a rocking chair, Isaac clinging to him, just like he did right now. He had told Isaac his first stories about Don those nights. Eva taught him the bedtime prayers.

Praised are You,  
Adonai, our God,  
Ruler of the universe,  
who closes my eyes in sleep,  
my eyelids in slumber.  
May it be Your will,  
Adonai,  
My God and the God of my ancestors,  
to lie me down in peace  
and then to raise me up in peace.  
Let no disturbing thoughts upset me,  
no evil dreams nor troubling fantasies.  
May my bed be complete and whole  
in Your sight.  
Grant me light  
so that I do not sleep the sleep of death,  
for it is You who illumines and enlightens.  
Praised are You,  
Adonai,  
whose majesty gives light to the universe.

He needed to remember to say it with Isaac now. He was glad Eva had taught him, had not waited. He stroked Isaac’s hair.

Two years ago Isaac had tried to prevent Charlie from leaving again. Charlie had almost called CalSci, quit, moved, left everything.

Almost.

What if he had, would anything have changed? Would Isaac have a brother or sister? They had talked about it.

Two years ago, Isaac wore a blue sweater and was more interested in watching the candles burn than blowing them out.

Two years ago, he, Isaac, Eva and Alexis sat on the front porch and watched fireflies, drinking apple cider hours past Isaac’s bedtime.

One year ago, he was a day late. Isaac had cried over the phone, Charlie listening to him while he ran computations for Don, again, nothing making sense, nothing coming out like it should. He stayed up all night. Stayed on the phone with Isaac until Isaac fell asleep and then he talked with Eva and Alexis and every time Isaac woke back up, he told him stories.

Charlie almost stopped consulting for the FBI that day.

Almost.

Four years.

He stroked Isaac’s hair as those bright green eyes opened and looked into his.

“Happy Birthday, Isaac.”

Isaac smiled. A smile that was new four years ago, but not Isaac’s smile then. It was Isaac’s smile now. He smiled like his mothers and like Charlie did, the first time they met, four years ago.


	154. Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never drop your gun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives.

Title: Grip  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 129  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Never drop your gun…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives.

Ian slept.

He was aware that something was going on.

That presence, the one that should be right there, right where the stock belonged had moved.

Ian wrapped his arms around the professor and moved him back where he belonged.

Isaac giggled, scrambling back up to his daddy’s chest. Charlie tipped his head back against the hollow of Ian’s shoulder.

Ian tightened his grip.

Charlie was talking to Isaac, very quiet.

Their voices blended together in a soothing fashion, keeping Ian in a nice, restful, almost slumber.

Voices drifted up from downstairs, grating on the edges of Ian’s conscious mind.

He tightened his grip.

Charlie kissed his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ian loosened his grip, lightly. Of course the professor wasn’t going anywhere.

Ian never dropped his gun.


	155. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Cooper, coffee and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Coffee  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 148  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don and Cooper, coffee and fluff  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don returned to the kitchen. “Ian helped Charlie get cleaned up last night.”

“How do you know?”

“Equations written on the wall in soap.”

Cooper laughed. “Oh man, that has to be weird. You want some of this coffee?”

He held out the pot.

Don looked at Cooper, at the coffee pot. “No, not right now.”

Cooper filled a mug and returned the pot. He leaned against the counter, all nonchalant muscle.

Don waited.

Cooper took a drink of coffee.

Don pounced, sealing his lips over Cooper’s, drinking in the aftertaste of coffee and all that was Cooper.

He wrapped his arms around Cooper’s waist.

Cooper melted. When Don was insatiable kisses were like sunlight, like oxygen.

Don broke the kiss and took the mug out of Cooper’s loose fingers. “Okay, now I want coffee.”

Cooper watched as Don drank his coffee, smirked and poured himself another cup.


	156. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is nice to his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Pie  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 279  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Don is nice to his brother  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don stared at the contents of the fridge. There was a problem.

A big problem.

Sitting right there on the second shelf.

Cooper watched Don a moment. “Uh, you going to do anything with the fridge, or what?”

“Charlie loves lemon meringue pie.”

“Okay.” Cooper was not sure where this was going.

“That much sugar and everything…right now…he’s not supposed to eat anything but simple foods…”

Cooper felt the light bulb coming on. “Can you freeze it?”

Don shook his head. “Meringue does not freeze. Trust me, tried that once before, not a good result.”

“So…hide it.”

“Where? It shouldn’t really stay in the fridge...”

“Well, put it on the counter and cover it in lettuce or something.”

Don looked at Cooper. “You were always the first to be found at hide and seek weren’t you?”

Cooper shrugged it off. “Okay, throw it out.”

Don thought for a moment. “The sniper will notice.”

“Tell the sniper it was cruel to have it available to Charlie and I threw it out.”

“Cooper, can we talk about this newly developing death wish?”

“Okay – we accidentally put it in the fridge and ruined it, we’re terribly sorry.”

Don set the pie on the counter. “Okay…how would that lettuce thing work?”

Alan walked in as Cooper and Don attempted to disguise a lemon meringue pie as salad.

“Do you two want to tell me what’s going on?” He asked from the doorway.

Cooper looked up. “Um…Charlie can’t have any, don’t want to torture him.”

Don winced as Cooper said the words.

Alan sighed. “So throw it out.”

Don cleared his throat. “Sniper made it.”

Alan shook his head. “He’ll just have to understand.”


	157. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Candles  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, Megan, Larry, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 544  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Party preparations  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Megan and Larry arrived, decorations and Charlie’s gifts for Isaac in tow.

Alan welcomed them warmly, wondering why he had yet to see his youngest son and grandson this morning.

“Hey Alan, can you help us with this?” Megan handed over a collection of plastic bags.

Alan took the bags and passed them off to Don and Cooper. When all the bags were assembled Don hunted through them for a long moment and then hunted through the kitchen.

Megan watched him. “Don?”

“We don’t have birthday candles.” Don closed the last drawer in the kitchen and looked at his father. “I thought we had some.”

Alan thought a moment. “No, I think they went the way of many things in this house.”

Megan smiled. “Misplaced?”

Don shook his head. “No, applied mathematics.”

Larry nodded. “Yes, that does have a tendency to happen, I remember using all the tapioca in the house once…”

Cooper raised an eyebrow. “That’s some feat…”

Larry nodded. “Oh yes…twelve boxes…still didn’t manage to cushion the fall, however, but it was an issue of density versus velocity…”

Charlie padded into the room in socked feet, Isaac wrapped around his knee. “The bowling ball?”

Larry looked over. “Charles! Yes, yes, the bowling ball…that should have worked…”

Charlie nodded. “It did on paper…probably the wrong brand of tapioca.”

Larry palmed his cheeks a moment. “Yes, well, when you’re feeling up to it, maybe we’ll try again…taller ladder…smaller fan.”

Charlie noticed the wrapped books on the couch. “Are these from my office?”

Megan nodded. “Yeah, we picked them up for you. Happy Birthday, Isaac.”

Isaac looked up at Megan and smiled. “Thank you.”

Charlie stroked Isaac’s hair and then cleared his throat. “Um, Don, thanks…” He held up the piece of paper folded against his palm.

Don shrugged. “Hey, no problem, buddy.” He scooped Isaac up. “So, kiddo, what do you want for breakfast?”

Isaac pondered this a while. “Pancakes?”

Cooper smiled. “Can do, come on, you bring your Uncle Don, he skipped breakfast.”

Isaac scrambled down and dragged Don into the kitchen.

Megan smiled at Charlie. “You’re looking a bit better.”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah, got cleaned up, slept…so, what prompted the discussion of the bowling ball?”

Alan cleared his throat. “We don’t have birthday candles.”

Charlie sighed. “Do we have votives or anything? Isaac doesn’t really like to blow them out, he just likes to watch them.”

Larry nodded. “Ah, yes…man’s fascination with fire…” Larry became distant as he contemplated the place of fire in the cosmos.

Charlie smiled. “But, no worries, really, he hasn’t started setting things on fire, he just likes to watch the wax melt and all that…”

Alan nodded. “I think we have some regular candles somewhere, I’ll dig them out.”

Charlie looked pensive. “Eva and Alexis’ belongings are in the spare room?”

Alan nodded. “Yes, Don helped me move them there when you went to Virginia.”

Charlie headed for the stairs.

“Charlie?” Megan followed him to the stairs.

“There are some things I need to find…if not before the party, before dinner…if Isaac asks for me, just bring him up.”

Megan nodded and returned to steer Larry to the couch where he could contemplate the cosmos without being tripped over as she and Alan decorated the living room.


	158. Things we Leave Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Isaac look through some of Eva and Alexis’ things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Lady E nixed the icky bad fic. This is good for everyone. Parts of it may surface later, but posting this allows me to play with the party and maybe giving Neurovanity some smut tomorrow. Have a good night everyone.

You are all truly appreciated.

Title: Things we Leave Behind  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie, Don  
Rating/Category: PG-13 (TISSUE WARNING)  
Word Count: 730  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Charlie and Isaac look through some of Eva and Alexis’ things…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Charlie greeted Ian with a kiss to the cheek in the hall as he headed for the spare room, hoping he could find what he was looking for.

“Did you sleep well?”

Ian nodded and brushed the hair out of Charlie’s face. “Yes, you?”

Charlie nodded. “Thank you.”

Ian smiled. “Any time, do you need help?”

Charlie shook his head. “No, I know what I’m looking for and they should be in one of the boxes in the spare room.”

Ian came down stairs and helped Alan blow up balloons. He took orders from Megan who demanded that they be placed in bunches here, there and everywhere. Don cleaned Isaac up and Cooper managed to keep an eye on the syrup bottle long enough to not have a lot of clean up to do in the kitchen.

By noon, the rooms were festive and bright.

Isaac, who had been intrigued by the set up and decorations, now began to seek out his father.

Don scooped Isaac up. “Hey, kiddo, looking for your daddy?”

Isaac nodded vigorously.

“He’s upstairs, let’s go get him, okay? Show him the decorations?”

Isaac nodded again and hugged his Uncle Don.

Ian followed them up the stairs.

Don opened the door to the spare room, tapping lightly on it as he did so to alert Charlie.

Charlie looked up from where he sat on the floor, surrounded by boxes. He wiped tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Isaac squirmed until Don set him and down and scrambled over to sit in his daddy’s lap.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Isaac and rocked back and forth a little. Isaac looked into the open box in front of his daddy. He reached in and pulled out two sets of candlesticks.

“Meva, Shabbat.”

Charlie nodded. “We’ll put your birthday candles in them today. It’s a special day.”

Isaac nodded, peering back into the box. He pulled out a table cloth.

“Malexis to Meva on Hanukkah.” He kept the table cloth in his lap and gently touched the embroidery, tracing the designs with little fingers, before taking his father’s hand and placing it on the cloth. “Shabbat?”

“Yeah, we’ll…we’ll do it.” Charlie kissed the top of Isaac’s head.

Isaac grinned and reached into the box again. He pulled out a silver goblet and turned it in his small hands.

“Daddy to Meva…after sun go way. Daddy late.” Isaac looked up at his father. “Meva cried, cause the bad people took the other one.”

Charlie nodded. “I know and your Malexis told me so I went to get a new one before coming over, that was why I was late.”

Isaac nodded. “Made Meva happy.” He set the goblet down next to the candlesticks.

He stood up from his daddy’s lap and scrambled almost into the box. Charlie moved to his knees and prevented Isaac from toppling into the box in which Tony had placed most of the specifically Jewish items of Eva and Alexis’ household.

Isaac pointed out the different items in the box, leaving some, taking out others. Don and Ian watched quietly from the doorway. Isaac sifted through the box, removing a yarmulka and placing it haphazardly on his head, when it slipped off he grumbled to himself and placed it on Charlie’s forehead. He looked up at his father and waited for Charlie to put it on right. Charlie moved it back and kissed Isaac on the forehead.

Isaac grinned, touching his father’s tearstained cheek. He removed a small book from the box and leaned back against Charlie until Charlie sat down again, letting Isaac settle into his lap. Isaac flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted.

The paper was brittle, stained and yellow, written on in three hand writings, one unknown translating to English, Eva’s handwriting changing the measurements from metric. Isaac carefully smoothed the recipe out on his father’s knee and smiled.

Charlie looked at the paper over Isaac’s shoulder, but before he could take it, Isaac hopped up and carried the paper carefully over to Ian. He tugged on Ian’s pant leg and held up the paper.

“Yes, Isaac?”

“Merlin make Challah?”

“I can give it a try.”

Isaac looked up at him with a serious expression and then hugged his knee. Don walked over and helped Charlie up.

“You okay?”

Charlie nodded and hugged his brother.

Note: for a good Challah recipe go here (includes how to braid): <http://www.jewishrecipes.org/jewish-foods/challah-and-bread-baking/how-to-braid-challah.html>


	159. Isaac’s Party (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Isaac’s Party (Part 1)  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, Alan, Charlie, Ian, Megan, Larry, David, Colby  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 347  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Birthday party  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don helped Charlie get dressed for the party and Ian took Isaac and the candlesticks downstairs. Megan put out food and Larry helped, having forgone the contemplation of the cosmos in favor of doing his lady-love’s bidding.

William and Wallace arrived. Isaac greeted them with a joint knee-hug and William picked him up. Wallace placed their gifts with the assemblage on a table in the living room and William showed Isaac pictures of Eva as a child from an album they brought. Wallace joined his brother and nephew, telling stories behind pictures that interested Isaac.

Colby and David arrived, Alan ushered them in and thought for just a moment his theory about FBI agents and wrapping presents had been disproved, when he realized both packages bore stickers over the ribbon proclaiming the name of a toy store near the FBI offices.

Alan shook his head. It was probably a class at Quantico.

Charlie and Don returned. Isaac jumped up to greet his daddy with a knee hug, followed quickly with a knee hug for Don. Isaac then dragged his father to the couch to listen to the stories about Eva.

Megan walked over to Don. “Charlie seems okay.”

Don nodded. “Yeah, he hasn’t slipped back into the numbers…but that could be a conscious effort because of Isaac’s birthday. There’s a lot for him to process and not just from all that Penfield did, Ian helps though.”

Megan blinked. “Ian helps?”

Don watched the sniper provide Charlie with a glass of water. “Yeah, Ian helps.”

Megan decided to watch that burgeoning relationship closely.

Between stories from William and Wallace, Colby asked Charlie how he was doing.

Charlie started to shrug and then held up his hands. “Okay…but shrugging is not an option right now.”

David bit back a laugh, sure it was funny, but he didn’t want to laugh, especially since he’d seen the damage that resulted in how Charlie was feeling right now.

Ian watched the room a little while and then after telling Charlie he would return, found Don and dragged him out to the yard.


	160. Isaac’s Party (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian talks to Don about Penfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Isaac’s Party (Part 2)  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Ian, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 310  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ian talks to Don about Penfield  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don wondered exactly what was going on as the sniper dragged him into the yard. Cooper had stood up, ready to follow, ready for anything, but Don had waved him off. He knew Cooper would appear in the yard if he was gone more than ten minutes or made a noise, any noise.

“Ian?”

“Tell me what Penfield did to Charlie.”

Don let out a harsh sigh. “Yeah…you sure you want to know?”

Ian nodded. “When left to my own imagination I can come up with a variety of scenarios.”

Don nodded. “Me too, even with what Megan said…no one’s talked to Charlie yet, so everything we know is based on what Penfield has said, what the doctors said, Penfield’s computer…Megan will talk to Charlie tomorrow, but she doesn’t think he will be able to tell more than we know…”

Ian nodded. “I understand all that Don, now just tell me what you know.”

“Sit.” Don gestured to a chair. “Do you intend to tell Charlie?”

Ian watched the koi. “Only if he asks me.”

Don watched the koi and told him in words dripping with anger, what was done and why.

Ian cursed. “Five minutes and a crowbar.”

Don looked up. “What?”

“That’s all I’d need, five minutes and a crowbar.”

Don smiled, a darkly understanding smile. “You and me both.”

Cooper stepped into the yard. “Alan wants everyone in for opening presents.”

Don watched the koi another moment. “Yeah, be right there.”

Ian stood up and returned to the house. He nodded to Cooper as he passed and Cooper walked out to the pond, putting a hand on Don’s shoulder.

“So, what was that about?”

“He wanted to know what Penfield did.”

“Did you tell him you and I would help dispose of the body?”

“No, but I think he knows.”

Cooper steered Don back into the house.


	161. Isaac’s Party (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general consensus was Isaac was like Charlie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Isaac’s Party (Part 3)  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Ian, Cooper, David, Colby, Charlie, Alan, Megan, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 441  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: The general consensus was Isaac was like Charlie…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don accepted the video camera from Alan who swore he couldn’t figure it out and after a few moments of technical difficulties, Don perched in a chair where he could capture the entire scene.

After the first three presents were opened, Don started to notice a pattern. The team had come to some sort of consensus that Isaac was like Charlie. So, educational toys were the norm and some of these things looked like they might need the combined mental powers of Drs. Eppes and Fleinhart to assemble and/or explain. Even then Don was not entirely certain what Isaac would do with these things.

He and Cooper had gone the simpler route. Don, from experience, knew that if Isaac was like Charlie, he would discover some esoteric meaning beyond normal comprehension in anything placed in front of him. But it was funny as hell to see the looks on the team’s faces when Isaac opened a box of basic wooden blocks and a package of toy cars from Don and Cooper.

Charlie smiled though. He understood.

Isaac opened the strange, squishy package carefully. His face lit up and after turning to his father with a look of astonishment, Isaac attacked Don, giving him a tourniquet strength knee hug and a rapid fire “3.14159! 3.14159!”

William and Wallace were confused until Charlie informed them that was the bear’s name and that 3.14159 had spent the last month in evidence.

Charlie’s gifts to Isaac surprised several people, but not Eva’s brothers. Alan made mental notes of his son’s intentions to raise Isaac in a more spiritual fashion than he had raised Don and Charlie. A glance at William and Wallace’s reactions informed him that this was apparently due to Eva’s influence.

Isaac happily opened boxes and then just as happily talked to his father about the crumbled wrapping paper. Don exchanged a look with Alan. Alan nodded and sighed.

Alan stiffened slightly when Cooper passed Isaac the package from the sniper. He had intended to talk to Charlie about this and tag something else from the sniper. Charlie judged the object by Isaac’s reaction to the weight and joined his son on the floor so he could steady it.

Isaac removed the paper, but found it difficult to open the case. Charlie flipped the latch.

Alan listened to Isaac’s exclamations of happiness and surprise and wondered if the sniper knew this would be the reaction. Isaac certainly knew what this was and something of how to use it. He was sitting in his father’s lap showing Charlie how it worked.

Alan glanced over at the sniper. Ian smiled, a faint, but happy smile.


	162. Isaac’s Party (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At parties you have cake…and then there’s a call from the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Isaac’s Party (Part 4)  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Ian, Cooper, David, Colby, Charlie, Alan, Megan, Larry  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 355  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: At parties you have cake…and then there’s a call from the office  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

After presents came cake.

Alan had found four birthday candles rolling loose in the back of a drawer and with some convincing Isaac blew them out and made a wish.

Charlie regretfully forwent a slice of cake, but accepted a bite of Isaac’s when it was offered to him.

Alan took pictures of that.

Megan was paged and stepped out to use the phone. She came back with an expression of mixed exasperation and regret.

“Charlie, I have to go. Happy birthday, Isaac.”

Isaac gave Megan a knee hug in response.

Don gave Megan a quizzical look. She gestured for him to step into the hall.

“What’s up?”

“The office is occupied by an assortment of NSA, homeland security and who knows what else, they want a briefing as to whether or not the abduction of Dr. Eppes should be considered a threat to national security…”

Don groaned. “Because of Charlie’s clearance and past projects.”

“Don’t worry, Penfield was working his own agenda, I should be able to convince these guys that they don’t need to talk to Charlie, see you tomorrow.”

Don nodded. “Yeah, do you want me to bring Charlie to the office?”

Megan shook her head. “I’ll interview him here, he’s likely to be more comfortable here.”

Don nodded. “Yeah…thanks.”

“No problem.”

Larry joined Megan in the hall and the two left.

Don returned. Charlie looked up. Don shrugged. “Your friends from other agencies are concerned about you.”

Charlie blinked a few times and hung his head. “Oh…sorry…”

Don put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Charlie.”

Charlie sighed. “I’m giving up coffee.”

Cooper laughed. “Now, don’t do anything rash…”

David and Colby filled the silence with talk about a recent game. Isaac settled into his father’s lap and clutched his bear. He looked up at his father, watching the numbers ebb and flow, he wished he was a number.

A number other than just four, because that was just the number of years since he was born.

He wanted to be one of the numbers that was in his daddy’s head, protecting him, making the pain go away.


	163. Isaac’s Party (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party ends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Isaac’s Party (Part 5)  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Ian, Cooper, David, Colby, Charlie, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 413  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Party ends…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

The party wound down after that. Alan divided leftover cake and gave everyone some to take home. Cooper washed dishes while Don talked to Isaac and the two collected paper cups and plates.

David and Colby said quiet good-byes and disappeared. William and Wallace left some pictures for Isaac and made arrangements to meet again for dinner before they left town.

Ian sat quietly with Charlie, watching the numbers, hoping Charlie was not about to retreat as far as he had before.

Dr. Fleinhart had mentioned that CalSci was listing Charlie as on sabbatical, other members of the department stepping in to cover his classes. Ian was uncertain as to whether or not that was a good idea.

Sure, Charlie needed some time away from CalSci, the campus was switching his office in his absence, quite easy to do since the FBI had so graciously cleaned it out. Ian knew this was partly because it was a great embarrassment to the school that one of their professors had been abducted from his office.

Don and Cooper accepted their cake and left, saying they would see Ian at the office the next day. Ian nodded.

The Eppes patriarch boxed the plates Ian had employed to transport the cakes and escorted the sniper to the door.

Ian understood. The eldest Eppes wanted things back to normal. Normal did not include a sniper under your roof looking after your son and grandson.

He told Charlie he would see him tomorrow. Charlie nodded and Isaac gave him a knee hug, but not the same sort of knee hug he had given the others. Isaac did not let go and tried to pull Ian back from the doorway.

Alan had picked up his grandson. “Isaac, Agent Edgerton has to go home, you and Charlie need some sleep.”

Ian nodded and left.

Alone in the driver’s seat his rage against Penfield resurfaced, but it coupled with annoyance with the Eppes patriarch.

When he was there, he knew Charlie was safe. Now, not even Don and Cooper were in residence. He hoped the eldest Eppes knew what he was doing.

He called Megan and left her a message that he was not staying at the Eppes residence this evening. It was her case after all, if she was concerned she would put someone on the house.

He headed for the range, promising himself that a few rounds would ease his rage and he would return to his apartment to sleep.


	164. Leftovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don, Cooper, cake, handcuffs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives; For Neurovanity: Birthday Smut from Dance/Pron from Lady E

Hey, I promised. I said I wasn't teasing. Here tis - one joint Dance and Lady E smut filled pron for the B-day girl.

Title: Leftovers  
Pairing/Characters: Don/Cooper  
Rating/Category: R/NC-17!!!!! Not Kidding!!!  
Word Count: 1,195  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Don, Cooper, cake, handcuffs…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives; For Neurovanity: Birthday Smut from Dance/Pron from Lady E

The party had ended with knee hugs for everyone. Don chuckled remembering the exuberance with which his nephew greeted the reappearance of his long lost companion. He sat in the passenger seat, smiling, leaning his head against the head rest and letting his eyes droop slightly. He had a plate of cake slices in his lap.

The sniper had gone for over kill and with Charlie unable to partake of the bounty, Alan had divided the remaining cake between the guests and urged them all to take it home.

Cooper watched Don slip in and out of dozing in the passenger seat. It was good to see Don relaxed, happy. But, Cooper had other things in mind.  
  
Granted, Don would be relaxed and happy when he was finished. So it was a win-win situation in Cooper’s mind.

Cooper carried the cake and helped Don into the apartment. He left Don on the couch a moment and put the cake in the fridge, except for a large wedge of something very chocolate that he carried into the bedroom with a fork.

He returned to the living room.

“Come on, Don, let’s get you cleaned up.” He pulled Don to his feet and maneuvered him to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stripped Don to the skin.

That started to wake him up. Cooper stripped down and helped Don into the shower.

Cooper bathed Don with every intention of inspiring arousal.

He bit the back of his neck and down over his shoulders, raising welts that would be felt for days. Don groaned and leaned into him, his hands drifting low.

Cooper took Don’s hands and placed them against the tiles, preventing Don from doing anything that would interrupt his fun.

Don growled a combination of frustration and need. Cooper chuckled in his ear.

“Don’t worry: you’ll get what you want… just not right now.”

Don bit off a curse, trying to disguise the desire and amusement Cooper raised in him when he was in this sort of mood.

Cooper switched off the water and dried Don off, toweling himself off haphazardly as he urged Don into the bedroom, down on to the bed.

He took Don’s hands in one of his, raised them above Don’s head and snapped the cuffs in place.

Don looked at him quizzically. “You do know where the keys are this time, right?”

Cooper smirked. “Right here.” He pointed to the bedside table and then picked up the cake.

Don laughed. “Oh, so this is all to keep me from eating your slice of cake?”

“No, this is revenge for how much you enjoyed this cake at the party.” Cooper took a bite, licked his lips and then gave Don a kiss that was as much frosting as it was lips and tongue.

****okay, here I handed it over to Lady E…Happy B-day Neuro!****

Don groaned against those lips, savoring the contrast between the frosting and his lover. As Cooper shifted away, mischief dancing across his features, Don slowly licked his lips clean. “I’m thinkin’ Ian should open a bakery when he retires from the FBI. He makes some damn good frosting.”

Coop laughed. “I highly doubt it, Don… but then, if he does, we could always try to convince him to produce an adults-only pastry line.”

“Discounts on body frosting and custom cakes for law enforcement and federal agents?” Don added, his eyes following Cooper’s every movement as he took _far_ too much time removing the next bite of cake from that fork. Coop bent down, his tongue flicking out to capture a crumb which had landed on Don’s stomach and he moaned aloud.

“Hey, retirees who open gun stores do it. God knows we’re all junkies for something: sugar, caffeine, adrenaline…” Coop purposely let part of the next bite slip off the fork and land near Don’s navel. Sliding lower, he bent and ate it right off the sensitive skin, his teeth catching flesh and nibbling as he swallowed the chocolate. Don gasped his name and strained against the cuffs. “Sex.”

“Is that what this is all about?” Don managed between labored breaths. Coop was smirking at him from halfway down his body, that same predatory quirk to the lips that promised mayhem as they closed in on a fugitive. “You’re replacing the adrenaline rush with sex endorphins ‘cause my dad demanded you transfer?”

For a moment, Coop remained poised above Don, still as a pond on a clear summer day. His right index finger scooped a dollop of frosting from the side of the cake. Almost carelessly, Coop drew that same finger up the length of Don’s erection.

Don’s head dropped between his arms as his back arched and his hips thrust against the touch. He felt, rather than saw Coop scrape the frosting off his finger across the tip of his arousal, mingling the frosting with the hint of pearlescent fluid beginning to weep from it.

“No, Don… The adrenaline rush was always a replacement for this.”

Don’s breath left him with a hoarse shout as Cooper swallowed him whole.  
His fingers curled into the rail of the headboard, flexing in discontent because they wanted to be gripping Cooper’s scalp. His legs wrapped around Cooper’s shoulders instead, his heels pressing against Cooper’s spine and urging him closer as Cooper methodically licked every last trace of frosting off Don, then continued to savor him as though it were possible that some miniscule smear might have eluded him.

He shook and shivered like a fly-stung horse as Coop’s mouth left him. The absence of heat and tongue and gentle suction was almost an abandonment. And then Coop’s lips were on his, and Don could taste himself mingled with the chocolate and Cooper, and his legs wrapped around Cooper’s waist as Cooper opened his body and slid home.

Stolen moments in rat-infested motels, rusted-out pick-ups… it had always seemed so illicit between them then.

Don hadn’t even really been sure, then, that it meant more to Cooper than wanting to expend nervous energy as the chase built. Something reckless and carefree, as Coop had always been.

It hadn’t occurred to Don that Coop had wanted more, too. Not until just now.

And so he clung to Cooper with legs and lips, arching into Cooper’s every move, needing him to know that Don would always meet him halfway, give him whatever he needed, if that’s what it took.

That Cooper didn’t have to chase Don anymore.

Cooper read him loud and clear, with the wordless understanding they had shared even then, curling Don into his arms and groaning his name as he came. He felt Don spill between them and sighed softly. Don’s breath was heavy in his ear as they held one another.

Slowly, brushing kisses over Don’s face, Cooper braced himself and looked down at his partner. “Nice to know some things never change.”

Don managed a shaky smile and attempted to reach Cooper. His shackled position left him a little short and he grimaced. “Okay, man… you had your fun; now unlock the cuffs.”

“Not a chance, Eppes.” Coop’s eyes twinkled. Don recognized that expression and knew he was in for a long night. “I still haven’t finished my cake.”


	165. Prelude to a Difficult Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If no one’s watching…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Prelude to a Difficult Conversation  
Pairing/Characters: Alan, Megan, Charlie, Ian  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 395  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: If no one’s watching…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Megan arrived at the Eppes residence at 10am, hoping to give Charlie enough time to get some extra sleep before she questioned him about Penfield. Alan answered the bell and showed her in, shouting up the stairs for Charlie.

No response.

Alan called for Isaac, thinking Charlie was possibly still asleep.

No response.

Megan climbed the stairs cautiously, gun drawn.

No one in the bedroom.

She walked down the hall, checked every room and then came back downstairs.

“Did Don and Cooper say Charlie was going to the office with them when they left this morning?” Megan wondered if signals had been crossed.

“Don and Cooper weren’t here this morning.”

“They left before you woke up?”

“No, they weren’t here last night, why would they be here this morning?”

“What?” Megan felt dread sink in her stomach. “Ian wasn’t here last night…”

“I sent him home.”

“Without Don and Cooper being here?”

“Why would Don and Cooper be here? They have their own place.”

Megan took a deep breath and decided to check the garage before raising the alarm. She had spent hours the night before explaining to assorted suits and bureaucrats that their worries about national security were unfounded and that an agent of the FBI would be on Dr. Eppes at all times. The last thing she needed was to return to the office and say they dropped the ball.

She slowly approached the garage. Opening the door, her ears picked up the frantic clacking of chalk. She holstered her firearm and walked in, noting Isaac asleep on a couch next to the table serving as a repository for boxes of files, tucked in with his bear under an afghan.

“Charlie?”

Clack, clack, clack, swish, clack, clack.

“Charlie?”

Clack, clack, clack, swish, clack, clack, clack

Isaac shifted on the couch, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

Megan walked over and crouched down next to the couch. “Hey, Isaac…”

Isaac looked up at her and then over at his father and the blackboards covered with numbers, diagrams and equations. He hopped off the couch and ran over to clutch his daddy’s knee.

Charlie stopped a moment, lowering his hand from the board and dusting Isaac’s hair gray with chalk.

Megan watched a moment and the stepped out into the yard to place a call.

“Edgerton.”

“Get Don and Cooper and come to the Eppes residence.”


	166. Numbersville City Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Megan hope Ian can get Charlie to leave Numbersville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Numbersville City Limits  
Pairing/Characters: Megan, Charlie, Ian , Don, Cooper  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 536  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Don and Megan hope Ian can get Charlie to leave Numbersville  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don, Cooper and Ian approached Megan quickly, scanning the yard for anything out of place.

“Megan? What’s going on?” Don saw his father puttering in the kitchen, heard the clacking of chalk in the garage. Everything seemed relatively normal.

“Charlie’s in the garage, probably stayed there all night, he’s only responsive to Isaac and just barely…”

Don cursed and turned on Ian. “What happened last night?”

“Your father sent me home.”

Don cursed again. “And you listened to him?”

“I called Reeves and told her I wouldn’t be here.”

Megan held up her hands. “I messed up, I didn’t get the message until the bureaucrats left and assumed Ian left because you and Cooper were staying here.”

Don ran an hand through his hair. “Okay, okay…Ian, go in there and do whatever you did the last time and hopefully it will work again, Megan, go with him…I’m going to talk to dad.”

Cooper followed Don inside and Megan walked back to the garage with Ian.

Ian watched Charlie a moment from the doorway. Megan cleared her throat.

“I need to talk to Charlie, Ian…”

Ian nodded and walked over, stopping behind Charlie. Isaac looked up from where he had buried his face in his father’s leg and smiled with relief. Ian ruffled his hair.

“Go to Megan, Isaac…you daddy will be okay.”

Isaac looked over at Megan and then back up at Ian. He held eye contact with Ian a long moment, as though judging the truth behind the sniper’s words and then nodded, releasing Charlie’s knee and scrambling over to Megan.

Ian wrapped an arm around Charlie’s waist and took the hand with the chalk. As he had before, he forced Charlie to write the numbers one through twenty-five, interrupting the string of math that seeped from Charlie’s brain through the chalk onto the board.

Unlike before, Charlie fought him, the numbers in his mind seeking dominance over the sniper’s hold on the chalk, but Ian kept going, 1 through 25, erase, repeat.

“Charlie.” Ian tightened his grip, hoping the professor would at least speak to him.

“I have to figure this out, if I know the sequence it will make sense…”

Megan stepped forward. “What sequence?”

Charlie struggled for control over the chalk. Megan cursed softly. “Ask him about the sequence, Ian.”

“Charlie, what sequence?”

“The one Penfield was yelling at me…he didn’t finish it…drugged me again…but, it’s important…if I know the sequence I can figure out why...”

Ian removed the chalk from the board. “Charlie, listen to me, Penfield is not going to hurt you again and I need you to let the numbers go.” He forced the chalk from Charlie’s desperate fingers and let it drop on the garage floor.

Charlie slumped against him. Ian wrapped his other arm around Charlie’s waist. “It’s okay, Charlie, you’re safe. There’s nothing to figure out.”

Megan took another step forward. “Charlie, I need to talk to you about what happened, okay? Ian will be right outside looking after Isaac.”

Charlie reached up and touched the hollow of Ian’s shoulder. Ian covered the chalk-paled hand.

Charlie slipped his hand out from under Ian’s, leaving a trail of chalk dust down the front of Ian’s shirt. “Okay.”


	167. Variations of Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has some concerns…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Variations of Acceptance  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count: 675  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Alan has some concerns…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Don entered the house like a summer thunderstorm. Cooper followed him, a thousand recoveries replaying through his mind and he had to restrain himself from cuffing Alan when they walked in on him in the kitchen.

“Dad.”

Cooper shook himself. Don was even talking like this was a recovery.

“Donny! I didn’t expect to see you this morning, Megan did, but well, she thought you were here last night…what did you do, turn your phone off? Do you know what Charlie did with the coffee?”

Cooper stopped himself as he caught his eyes seeking contraband and signs of wrong-doing in the kitchen. He looked down at the trash can, still looking for evidence even though he told himself he wasn’t. Two coffee cans in the trash can, contents spilled out over party trash. Cooper cleared his throat. “He threw it out.”

Alan shrugged. “Oh. Well, I’ll pick some up later. I didn’t realize we were out.”

Cooper noted that Alan did not entirely acknowledge him and wondered what was going on.

“Dad, we need to talk.”

Cooper tried not to think about how much that sounded like, Dad, you’re under arrest.

“Sure, Donny, what about?”

“You sent Ian away.”

Cooper shook his head a little to clear it, maybe he needed coffee.

“Of course I did, he doesn’t live here, he should go home.”

Don stepped forward and closed the cabinet his father opened. Cooper was glad, Alan was puttering around the kitchen almost nervously. It was not helping the way he kept interpreting the situation.

“Dad, as of tonight, he’ll be back…there needs to be an agent on Charlie…”

Alan bristled. Don stepped back from the hostile and Cooper tensed, ready to act, torn between reaching for his cuffs or calling for back up when he remembered, this was just a talk with Don’s father, not a fugitive.

He needed coffee. Don needed to relax.

If Don didn’t relax and he didn’t get coffee there would be a serious problem.

Somehow, Cooper did not think Alan would find it funny if he cuffed him.

“Dad…”

“Not that agent. Let him go out and shoot people. That is what he is supposed to do, that is what he is trained to do. You want an agent on Charlie? You and Cooper can look after your brother or I’ll set up the guest room for Megan and Larry…that would probably be better…”

“Dad, Charlie trusts Ian…” Don watched his father closely, noting that Alan was not looking at him.

“That man has intentions towards your brother.”

“So?”

Cooper felt his stomach drop.

“Charlie’s confused.”

Don looked blank. “What?”

Alan turned to face him. “Charlie doesn’t seem to realize Agent Edgerton’s interest in him – he doesn’t have a good track record with this sort of thing…his relationships… well, they are not…at least…I don’t know of any with men, but I doubt there have been any…Donny…he’s very likely to emulate you…he makes a lot of decisions based on what he sees you do, Donny, always has…”

Cooper felt that if he tensed more he would snap his own spine.

“Dad…” Don’s voice was tinged with warning and confusion.

Cooper could see it in Don’s eyes, Don was reassessing his father’s acceptance of their relationship and he didn’t like the answer.

“No, Donny, you listen to me – Charlie is vulnerable and confused and I will not have him manipulated by that man…”

Cooper left the house. He hated to leave Don alone with this conversation, but if he stayed…he would give Alan a reason to tell him to pack up…or press charges. He stalked across the yard, muttering curses.

Ian looked up from where Isaac was babbling at him about a spider web.

“Cooper?”

“Don’t ask…not in front of Isaac.”

Ian watched the house a moment, he could see Don and Alan arguing through the window. He nodded.

Cooper crouched down next to Isaac. Isaac studied Cooper’s face a moment and touched his cheek. Cooper smiled. Isaac smiled back and turned Cooper’s face to look at the spider web.


	168. Extricating the Mathematician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation ends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives

Title: Extricating the Mathematician  
Pairing/Characters: Don, Cooper, Megan, Ian, Charlie, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count 290  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: The conversation ends…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives

 

Don stalked into the yard abruptly, the door slamming behind him. Isaac scrambled to hide behind Ian’s knee as the sniper tensed and Cooper instinctively moved between Ian and Don.

“Charlie’s coming to the office with us, we’ll figure out what to do next once we get him there.”

Isaac gripped Ian’s knee. They were not taking his daddy without him.

Megan stepped out of the garage, stopping when she caught sight of Don.

“Charlie’s coming to the office with us.” Don repeated.

Isaac tightened his grip, making certain Merlin understood he was not being left behind, no matter what.

Megan sighed. “Okay…what…”

“Just put Isaac and Charlie in the car, we’ll take care of the rest when we get there.”

Cooper cleared his throat. “Should we have Charlie pack a bag or something?”

Megan looked up to see Alan watching from the window. “I can pack a bag for Isaac and Charlie…”

Don nodded once and stalked towards the SUV. Cooper fell into step behind him.

Ian picked Isaac up and Alan opened the sliding door.

Don turned. “Dad, you step one foot out into the yard and I swear I will shoot you. Ian, take Isaac to Charlie and tell Charlie he’s coming to the office and we’ll straighten everything out there.”

“Donny…”

“Not now dad…help Megan pack a bag for Charlie and Isaac…Megan…grab the box with the Shabbat stuff in it…it’s on the table in the dining room.”

Cooper slipped into the passenger’s seat as Don started the SUV. He watched Don a long moment and then turned his attention to the scenery. Don would talk when he wanted to, right now, he had a lot to think about.

They both had a lot to think about.


	169. Letting Him Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan packed bags and offers Alan some advice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives

Title: Letting Him Talk  
Pairing/Characters: Megan, Alan  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count 285  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Megan packed bags and offers Alan some advice…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives

Megan let Alan talk while she packed bags for Isaac and Charlie. Every sentence led her to the same conclusion.

Alan was not handling the situation at all.

Actually, he was not handling any of the situations he was currently faced with – he was not handling Charlie’s relationship with Eva and Alexis, he was not handling Charlie hiding Isaac from him, he was not handling Don and Cooper.

It was possible he had hoped Cooper was a short term fix for some of Don’s problems and that Don would be able to enter the heterosexual dating pool and provide Alan with another grandchild.

He was not handling Charlie’s abduction. Not in the least and the sniper was an even bigger part of things he wasn’t handling.

Ian seemed to personify everything Alan Eppes was afraid of regarding both his sons.

Uncertainty, homosexuality, violence, death…the list went on and on.

She closed the bags and slung them over her shoulder, Alan followed her as she walked downstairs to grab the box.

She stopped at the door. “Alan, I’m not certain where we’ll place Charlie. We will put him somewhere safe. He needs help. Help that, I’m sorry, Alan, you can’t give him right now. You have a lot to think about before Charlie comes back Alan; I’m going to give you the number of a friend of mine.”

She wrote the name and number on a scrap of paper and pressed it into Alan’s hand.

“I think you should talk to her. Talk about all of this. Don’t worry about Charlie, leave that to us. He’ll be fine.”

She loaded the bags and the box into the back of her car and returned to the office.


	170. Self-Imposed Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than allow himself to be taken into protective custody by the NSA, Charlie takes himself hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives

Title: Self-Imposed Hostage Situation  
Pairing/Characters: Megan, Don, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count 371  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Rather than allow himself to be taken into protective custody by the NSA, Charlie takes himself hostage.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives

 

When Megan arrived Charlie was ensconced in a conference room, filling dry erase boards with computations and equations. Isaac sat on the conference table, happily babbling at his father, who responded actively, turning away from the board and explaining something with wide and expressive gestures.

Don was conversing with one of the suits she recognized from the original response to Charlie’s disappearance and recovery. If she remembered right he was the representative from the NSA.

She approached slowly, Don was still angry and doing his best to keep from raising his voice.

“Agent Eppes, we are taking Dr. Eppes and his son into protective custody. No one in the LA office has the clearance necessary to provide the necessary arrangements for Dr. Eppes; his mental state is a matter of national security. He has experienced this before, he will be fine.”

“What…” Don began only to be interrupted.

“Agent Eppes…”

Megan stepped up. “Excuse me.”

Both men turned. “Ah, Agent Reeves, I am here to take Dr. Eppes into protective custody, a consensus has been reached that in the mental state described in the report…”

“Dr. Eppes is in our custody at this moment, our investigation is not finished. This was discussed…”

“The list of agents you provided did not include anyone with the level of clearance necessary to…”

“I gave you a list of agents on the case, not the complete list of every agent in the LA office…”

Charlie stepped out of the conference room as both the NSA agent and his brother began to raise their voices. “Frank?”

The NSA agent turned. “Dr. Eppes, good to see you again. Since your bag is packed…”

Charlie shook his head. “No.” He backed up, looking from Don to Megan and then back at Frank.

“Dr. Eppes, it has been decided…”

Charlie shook his head. “No. It wasn’t necessary the last time and it’s not necessary this time, this was a private dispute between academic rivals that resulted in unpredictable behavior on the part of one of the…” Charlie interrupted himself as he passed back into the conference room.

He shut the door and barricaded himself and Isaac in.

Don picked up the phone and called down to the firing range.


	171. Self-Imposed Hostage Situation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than allow himself to be taken into protective custody by the NSA, Charlie takes himself hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives

Title: Self-Imposed Hostage Situation II  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, David, Cooper, Don, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count 773  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Rather than allow himself to be taken into protective custody by the NSA, Charlie takes himself hostage.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives

 

Charlie sat on the floor behind where he had blocked the door with every stick of furniture at angles his mind determined as conducive to preventing unwelcome entry into the room.

Isaac sat on his lap, confused, but seemed happy. Charlie was not certain whether or not he could convince Isaac this was some sort of game, but he could neither determine what to call it nor what the possible rules and point were besides, staying in this room as long as possible, until the NSA and any other federal agency that might think he should be in protective custody gave up.

Sort’ve like hide and seek with all the players knowing exactly where he was.

Don was on the phone. Charlie wondered who he was calling. Probably maintenance to take the door down and extricate him and Isaac from the conference room.

Isaac looked at the strange configuration of furniture. His daddy had built some kind of fort. Well, sort’ve. It would be a fort if they had sheets. It would be fun to hide in a fort with his daddy.

Maybe they could have popcorn.

This would probably be a very good fort. The fort he built with Malexis had not stayed together very well. Meva had suggested calling Daddy, but by then it was past bedtime, so they didn’t and he had forgotten to mention it when daddy called to tell him a story. That had been the night Daddy told the first story about Agen Egg Town.

The one where Agen Egg Town sniped and went bang and saved Daddy’s life. Hmmm, Agen Egg Town could probably build a really good fort. He would remember sheets.

Isaac watched all the Agens on the other side of the windows. They were being silly.

Agen Granger was turning weird colors and kept looking away from the strange man Daddy had been talking to when he decided he wanted to build a fort. Agen Megan was covering her mouth a lot and every time she did her face was different. Uncle Don…no, that was Agen Don, was on the phone for less than a minute and then he just watched the elevator. Isaac peered through the spaces between furniture. Oh, there was Agen Sinclair, crouched down next to the door.

Isaac waived. Agen Sinclair waived back. Yes, daddy needed sheets to make this a really good fort, cause right now everyone could see them.

The elevator opened, no, both elevators, almost at the same time. Isaac wondered how they did that, but then Agen Coop and Agen Egg Town were there and it was obvious why that happened. It was magic.

Agen Coop looked across at the fort and threw his head back and laughed. Isaac wondered if he thought it was funny that daddy built a fort without sheets, it was funny, but not that funny.

Agen Egg Town didn’t think it was funny. He shook his head and walked over to Agen Don and the strange man. He talked to the strange man, gave the strange man some pieces of paper. The strange man looked at the papers and made a phone call.

Isaac wondered what was going on with the strange man. He was weird.

Agen Coop walked over and crouched down next to Agen Sinclair. They pointed out different things about Daddy’s fort.

Isaac decided they were just jealous. It was a very good fort, even without sheets.

The strange man put the phone in his pocket, shook hands with Agen Egg Town and looked at the fort. He said something to Agen Egg Town and walked away. Isaac watched as the strange man got into the elevator and closed the door.

Good. Agen Egg Town made him go away.

Cooper looked at David. “So, any idea how to get him out of there?”

David shook his head. “Man, I never saw him move so fast…he had this thing built before we could even figure out what he was up to…probably structured to withstand a nuclear blast or an earthquake.”

Don walked over. “Okay, Ian has enough clearance to make the NSA happy, Charlie will be staying with him.”

David looked up at Don. “So, how do we get him out?”

Don took a piece of paper off the printer and wrote a note in large block letters with a pen. He tapped on the window and held up the piece of paper.

Charlie looked at the paper.

Ian made the NSA man go away. It’s safe. You can come out now.

Charlie stood up and examined the structure a moment and dismantled his way back to the door.


	172. Last Train to Numbersville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie un-barricades the door, but he doesn’t come out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives

Title: Last Train to Numbersville  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, David, Don, Charlie, Megan  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count 333  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie un-barricades the door, but he doesn’t come out…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives

It took the mathematician almost an hour to disassemble his barricade, much to the amusement of the assembled agents.

David shook his head. “I swear, he had that thing together in less than ten minutes.”

Don turned to Ian. “The NSA said this has happened before…you have a file on Charlie, I’ve seen it…know anything about that?”

“I know he didn’t live with Susan Berry for three years.”

“What?”

“I know there’s a block of time there that’s unaccounted for, his address on the file is officially Ms. Berry’s for three months and then he is listed as in protective custody for a year and a half. After that there was a note about Dr. Eppes being removed from protective custody and a number for another file… I could see about getting the other file.”

Don watched as Charlie removed the last piece of furniture blocking the door and returned to his calculations on the board. “Yeah…see what the other file is.”

Ian nodded.

Megan opened the door to the conference room and Isaac scrambled out.

“See daddy’s fort?”

Megan smiled at Isaac. “Yes…I did.”

“Was very good fort.”

Megan’s smile quirked slightly at the edges as she tried not to laugh. “Yes, yes it was.”

“No sheets.”

Megan swallowed. “No, but maybe Agent Edgerton has some. You and your daddy will be staying with him for a while.”

Isaac pondered this a moment and then smiled. “Agen Egg Town make good fort?”

“I’m sure he could.”

“Agen Egg Town make fort, snipe go bang?”

“Um…probably not inside his apartment…”

“Oh…” Isaac pondered a moment “popcorn instead?”

Megan snerked and turned to David. “What do you think, David?”

David snickered. “I’m sure Agent Edgerton would love to help you build a fort…so, when you get to the apartment tonight, you should get all the sheets together for him…”

Don walked into the conference room. “Charlie? Hey, buddy…you with me?”

Charlie answered with a pattern of marker squeaks on white board and nothing more.


	173. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie’s been through this before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives

Title: The Last Time  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Don  
Rating/Category: PG - 13  
Word Count 877  
Spoilers: All’s Fair, Vector, Protest  
Summary: Charlie’s been through this before…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives

Don left Charlie to the numbers. He returned to his desk and the pile of cases that waited for him there. Cooper returned to his desk, two floors up.

Ian cleared his throat twice before he startled Don out of the case file he was buried in.

Don’s head shot up. “What?!”

“We should talk about this.” The sniper held a file in his hand.

Don looked over at the conference room. Isaac sat on the table watching his father and Charlie surrounded both of them in a cocoon of numbers, patterns, equations and calculations. Don nodded.

They stepped into another room and Ian closed the blinds. He gestured for Don to sit and Don sat.

Ian sat down across from him and opened the file. “Charlie started consulting for the NSA about the same time he was finishing his second PhD. He wasn’t in a situation exactly like this, but it’s close enough for government work. At one point the NSA believed they had a problem and that problem was going to go after Dr. Eppes. The file isn’t specific, may have been an internal thing. Charlie was taken into protective custody. Ms. Berry was less than thrilled, but was told for the interest of national security to continue letting people believe Dr. Eppes lived with her. Charlie didn’t react well to protective custody. He didn’t react well to the NSA telling him he was in danger, telling him his family was likely in danger. Don…after about six months, Charlie took a year long vacation in Numbersville and the NSA let him. They kept him and provided him with data, problems to solve, things they wanted done… according to this file, Charlie was repeatedly hooked up to IVs in order to keep him hydrated, get enough nutrients in his system that he didn’t just fall over. He didn’t sleep, he ate when he was forced.”

Don stared at Ian. “What? Wait…Charlie was in danger, probably because of some internal problem at the NSA, they took him in to protect him and let him detach from the world? What did they do to bring him back?”

“They didn’t…not exactly. They turned were providing data on Charlie to someone else, some one with enough clearance to work with the information and see if they could harness Charlie’s Numbersville periods…what he worked on was not always as predictable as what they wanted…they would give him something and he might ignore it for several hours or even days…”

“And that wasn’t what they had in mind…shit…who? Tell me it wasn’t someone like Penfield.”

“No…it was Eva.”

“What?!” Don half stood, but Ian gestured for him to sit back down.

“I’m not telling you everything in this file Don, because I can’t…but the short version is that Eva figured out she was running data on Charlie and threw a royal fit. She called in some serious favors, endangered her clearance and Charlie was released to her. She and Alexis looked after him for the next year, getting him back to the real world, both of them keeping in contact with Ms. Berry…”

“So that she would continue the charade that Charlie was with her…”

“According to Eva’s report, Charlie came out of Numbersville as you call it, on his own, but was more than disoriented, no knowledge of what he had been working on for the past two years, no knowledge of how he had gotten to Eva and Alexis’ home, he remembered Susan, they spoke on the phone a few times, tried to pick up where they left off…”

“Charlie met up with her again last year…almost took a lecture position at Cambridge…”

“And Ms. Berry probably advised him against it, uncertain what she was going to be dealing with…”

“She was getting married…just wanted to see him again, was what he said.”

Ian nodded. “When the NSA said all was clear, Charlie returned to California, in about his usual state, they mandated that he check in with a psychiatrist from time to time…”

Don shook his head. “So…the NSA may not have thought that Charlie’s current state is a threat to national security…”

“But an opportunity for them to see if they could get him back to the state he was in before and see what he could do.”

“And they are really okay with you keeping track of him…they’re not going to show up and pull him into custody…”

“Don, he’s not twenty any more and he probably remembers now at least some of what his time in custody was like…his reaction to the idea should be enough to tell you that, he wasn’t going to go with them without a fight and they can’t argue with my clearance since that was what they were basing their argument for taking him into custody on… they’ll have to back down on this one, if Charlie had been thinking clearly instead of barricading himself in that conference room, he probably could have had half the NSA fired for thinking of taking him into custody after what happened the last time…”

“Ian…I know my brother has clearance and connections…”

“Don, if he wanted to, your brother could rearrange the knick knacks on the president’s desk and no one would stop him.”


	174. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don turns Charlie over to Ian and then does dark and nefarious things with Cooper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conference Wives – LADY E PRON!!! LADY E PRON!!!!

Title: Darkness  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie Don/Cooper  
Rating/Category: NC-17  
Word Count: 1,623  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Don turns Charlie over to Ian and then does dark and nefarious things with Cooper…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: Conference Wives – LADY E PRON!!! LADY E PRON!!!!

 

Don shook his head. “Too much, just, too much. Ian…Charlie is your responsibility now…look after him, get him out of his head.”

Ian nodded. “I called my landlord and took a two bedroom in another building. Don’t worry, Don. Just, get Cooper and go home. I’ll take care of Charlie.”

Don stalked out of the room and called Cooper, telling him they were leaving.

Ian walked into the conference room where Charlie was loosing himself to the numbers and took the marker from him, keeping Charlie’s hand grasped firmly in his. “Charlie…time to go. Come back to me, Charlie.”

Charlie blinked repeatedly at the numbers in front of him and looked through them to watch Don get on the elevator, the office winding down for the night. He turned in Ian’s grip and focused on the sniper’s eyes, calculating, quantifying, until Isaac hopped off the table and hugged his knee.

Charlie nodded and moved to collect his and Isaac’s things.

“Don’t worry about it, Charlie. I’ve got it.” Ian picked up the bags and the box from the corner and steered father and son to the elevators.

Don met Cooper in the garage with five shades of darkness in his eyes and a wall of silence.

******Lady E. Pron******

Coop had watched Don simmer since the argument with his father in the kitchen. He didn’t like what he saw. What happened hadn’t been good; Hell, he was probably almost as angry with Alan as Don was, and Alan wasn’t even his father. But Coop wanted to go out and track down a perp, hit the training room and go a few rounds in the sparring ring, climb into the back seat and fuck Don raw. Coop’s reaction to such situations was almost brutally physical; exertion of any kind would subdue the demons in his mind.

Don Eppes sat there in the driver’s seat, his knuckles white on the steering wheel as he navigated the streets of L.A. His jaw was set, his handsome features carved from stone, his eyes pools of shadow.

Whenever Don was faced with demons, he disappeared up into his head just as fast as his younger brother. He just tended to drink them into silence rather than drown them out with the clack-swish of chalk on slate.

That tendency to recede into the dark corners of his own mind worried Coop as much as everyone else who loved Don. Sex usually enticed him back out again. Coop wasn’t sure that would work this time.

Silence hung between them, a wet blanket smothering even the faintest pretense of normal conversation. Don watched the road; Coop watched Don until it was too painful, then watched the city passing by them, then watched Don again when he couldn’t bear pretending that he wasn’t worried. He knew how important family was to Don. If Alan really wasn’t okay with Don’s sexuality… if this was the start of a rift between them that couldn’t be mended… Coop genuinely wondered if he was going to lose Don to this, in one form or another.

This was one dark place where Don could get lost and never find his way out.

Pulling into the garage, Don exited the car and didn’t bother with his briefcase or anything else inside. Coop scrambled to get out, realizing belatedly that Don hadn’t just stalked off and left him behind; he was merely holding the elevator for him. Coop entered the car and moved to stand beside Don as Don hit the floor button, but Don behaved as though he was alone. It worried Coop even more.

Maybe I should just leave… the Hell with Alan and his shotgun living arrangements… Fugitive Recovery will take me back in a heartbeat and I can just say that the transfer didn’t work out… it happens all the time… and Don and his father can fix things… pretend like it never happened…

The elevator opened. Don waited until Cooper exited the car before stepping out and walking down to their apartment. Coop pulled out his keys, realizing that Don was staying a half step behind him. Judging him to be lost in his own thoughts, Coop opened the door and entered the dark apartment.

Before he could flip on the light, his wrist was locked in a hard grip and Don’s arm was around his chest. The door closed with a click; Coop could hear the deadbolt flip as Don sank his teeth into the back of his neck.

Coop let out a long moan. His knees turned to water.

How he made it to the bedroom, he wasn’t sure. He only knew that his clothing didn’t get there with him.

He was blindfolded with something; possibly his teeshirt, wound into a long strip. Don had grabbed the handcuffs from his pants as they’d vanished from his body; each wrist was chained separately to the bed. Don’s teeth had left welts across his back, his shoulders, his torso. Coop moaned long and loud as Don aroused him with almost vicious efficiency: every inch of his chest seemed to be sucked or bitten or scratched. There would be hickeys on his hips tomorrow. Don’s teeth tore at the tender skin of his inner thighs. Cooper cried out in almost agonized arousal, Don’s name a litany on his lips.

Don’s mouth took Coop whole. Coop couldn’t see it; could picture the way that dark head looked between his thighs as Don turned lips and tongue and teeth onto his cock. Could only feel the way his lover sucked the length of him into the dark recesses beyond those lips he’d kissed a thousand times. Could only shudder and gasp and strain against his bonds blindly as those sharp incisors gnawed on the sensitive tip of his erection.

Coop would be reminded of tonight every time he was even slightly aroused. He knew, even blindfolded, that Don wanted it that way. Wanted Coop to remember what happened when he touched the darker parts of Don’s soul.

Don’s mouth left him. So did his hands. Coop lay there in the darkness, sweating, breath labored, ears straining towards any sound that would tell him where Don was. Panic started to blossom in his chest as what felt like hours ticked by. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity as his blood pounded in his head. He shifted, listening, about to call Don’s name…

Two fingers, slick with lubricant, slid to the knuckles into Coop’s ass. Coop arched with a shout that was part despair, part relief. Don was between his legs, fucking him with his fingers, silent in the darkness. He was letting his actions do all the talking.

Coop whimpered and writhed, aching for more than those fingers. Don wanted the control tonight and Cooper let him have it, begging wordlessly for him.

After what seemed like an unbearable lifetime, Don gave Cooper what he wanted.

He slid into Coop like a dagger into its sheath, drinking Coop’s gasping cry as his lips slanted over Coop’s open mouth. Cooper’s fingers wrapped around the chains of the cuffs as his legs clung to Don’s flanks, holding on for dear life as Don took what he needed from Cooper’s body. Coop surrendered, was sundered and made whole again by the cock that pounded into him, the hips that would leave bruises between his legs, and the desperate need that drove them faster, harder, deeper…

Coop erupted with a cry, shuddering in Don’s embrace.

Don kept going.

**The next morning**

Coop woke when the light filtering through the curtains finally crossed his eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up, gauging his surroundings.

He was alone. Sore in more places than he could count, in ways that would remind him of last night’s passion for at least half a week. The sheets and blankets had been tucked around him. Don had obviously not wanted to wake him when he’d risen.

For most of the night, Don had exercised his darker desires. It was unusual for Don to take the lead in anything but fellatio; Cooper had always been more aggressive, had been the one to take their relationship beyond oral gratification in the first place. Don had responded to that, letting Coop be the dominant in bed.

Last night, Don had forsaken his typical submissive role. Coop could count on one hand the number of times that had happened.

Slowly, Coop propped himself up on his elbows. A small, dark box resting on Don’s pillow caught his eye. Curious, he folded it into his hand and rolled onto one side. A jeweler’s box; no insignia on the outside. Even more curious now, he flipped the lid open.

A man’s wedding band: flat, heavy, traditional yellow-gold. Set with three diamonds.

Coop wasn’t sure he was breathing.

A throat being cleared. Coop’s head snapped up to see Don standing in the doorway, watching him. Those dark eyes were shuttered, something between shame and hope etched across his features. Coop didn’t know what to say… wasn’t even sure how to say it.

Everything looked different in the light of day.

Don moved to sit on the bed beside him. His lips curled inward between his teeth in a moment of hesitation. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Coop’s eyes widened. Slowly, he looked from those dark eyes to the ring in the box. After a moment of astonishment, Coop lifted the ring from the box and slipped it onto his left ring finger.

The stones glittered in the morning light. Coop could see their distorted reflections in the band.

“Okay, then… I won’t leave.”

The dark shadows lifted from Don’s eyes in the moment before Cooper kissed him.


	175. Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian shares a memory of childhood…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Forts  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Charlie  
Rating/Category: PG-13  
Word Count: 401  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Ian shares a memory of childhood…  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

Ian maneuvered father and son to his car. Charlie reawakened to the world outside of Numbersville en route to the apartment. He blinked a few times and turned to look at Isaac safely ensconced in the back seat. Isaac smiled.

“Go Merlin’s and make a new fort.”

Charlie wondered when the old fort was made. “Okay…if it’s okay with Ian.”

Ian chuckled. “Sure, I’ve made forts before.”

Charlie watched the sniper smile a moment and ventured the question. “When?”

Ian glanced at Charlie a moment and then the smile widened with the memory. “I was a few years older than Isaac…my older brother, Richard, was supposed to be watching me, but he had invited his girlfriend over…without our parents knowing…and they were not really paying much attention to me…so I emptied the linen closet and a drawer full of tablecloths in the dining room and made a fort that stretched from the dining room table through the hall into the parlor, across the laundry room and out into the backyard, it took hours and all the while, Richard was completely unaware why I was being so quiet. Our parents made Richard take it apart as part of his punishment…but not before my grandfather gave me all the rubber bands from my father’s study…so I spent the entire time Richard was taking the fort apart sniping at him with rubber bands.” Ian leaned his head against the headrest at a red light and laughed. “Richard was grounded for a month and wouldn’t speak to me for three days.”

Isaac giggled. Now it made sense that Agen Sinclair said he needed to get all the sheets for Merlin to make a fort. Merlin did not make little forts.

Charlie shook his head and laughed. “Wow…I never really made forts…Don did…”

Ian chuckled as the light changed. “Well, Isaac and I will teach you how to make a proper fort.”

Charlie grinned. “But no sniping…”

Ian sobered. “No, Isaac’s too young…”

“Popcorn?” Isaac asked quickly before Merlin and his daddy could decide that maybe if he was too young for there to be any snipe go bang at the fort, there shouldn’t be a fort, but if there was popcorn, then there could still be a fort.

Ian chuckled. “I think I have some, we can make a fort and have popcorn tonight after dinner. Does that work for you, professor?”

Charlie nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
